Trouble Woman
by chatonjoli
Summary: "Il y a encore quelques semaines, j'avais tout pour être heureuse. Une coupe de cheveux impeccable, un job de rêve, assez d'argent pour m'enfiler des cocktails tous les soirs. A présent, j'assiste à l'écroulement de mon monde, impuissante. Mais tu les feras payer. Et je serai là pour t'aider."
1. prologue

**Bonjour à tous !  
**

Après une première fiction basée sur l'univers de Tolkien qui a remporté pas mal de succès, je reviens vers vous en ce jour avec une toute nouvelle histoire.

_Un univers différent, une intrigue mêlant suspens et aventure, et une héroïne non marysuesque, (et une couverture designée par mes soins) voilà ce que je vous propose aujourd'hui! _

J'ai adoré** Captain America, the Winter Soldier**, c'est pourquoi j'ai décidé de me lancer ! Il n'est pas nécessaire d'avoir vu le film, l'intrigue reste compréhensible même pour des novices de Marvel. Bien qu'ils risquent de rater quelques petits indices...

Ma bêta **_Manelor_** et moi repartons donc pour cette nouvelle aventure ! Notre duo sur **l'Aube bleue** a si bien fonctionné qu'il était normal de renouveler notre collaboration pour **Trouble Woman **=)

**SPOILER :** Cette fiction contient donc bien évidement des spoilers de Captain America, the Winter Soldier ainsi que de certains autres films Marvel.

Disclamer : Tous les personnages, hormis mon héroïne, appartiennent à MARVEL.

Pour finir, chaque chapitre sera précédé d'une musique reflétant son ambiance, à vous ou non de choisir de l'écouter !

Bonne lecture à tous **=)**

* * *

_Marvin Gaye - Trouble Man : watch?v=NbHeNkqRWtI**  
**_

* * *

**- TROUBLE WOMAN -**

**Prologue :**

Je bois mon martini rouge d'une seule traite. L'alcool laisse un goût sucré et amer dans ma bouche. Mon verre crisse sur le comptoir usé du bar lorsque je le repose, à côté de trois autres déjà vidés, en ignorant les regards insistants et désapprobateurs des quelques autres clients.

J'indique d'un geste à la serveuse de me resservir. Derrière le bar, Candice s'affaire. J'ai repéré son nom sur le badge plastifié et épinglé sur sa robe mauve échancrée. Un air de blues emplit les lieux, couvert par les bruits de discussions des vieux routiers. Ma tête s'écroule entre mes mains et je commence à masser mes tempes en soupirant. Je dois avoir l'air pathétique. Il est à peine dix-huit heures et l'ivresse me gagne déjà. Mais au lieu d'arrêter de boire, je me jette sur le nouveau verre, tout en m'efforçant de rester sur mon tabouret branlant. Il faut dire que c'était le but de ma visite ici. Boire.

_Boire et tenter d'oublier un instant._

J'ai trouvé l'endroit par hasard en déambulant dans la rue. Le Washington's Bar, un nom ringard qui correspondait en tout point à l'ambiance du lieu. Le bistrot sombre et vieillot était loin des bars branchés que je fréquentais habituellement remplis de cadres dynamiques, de serveurs aux faux airs de mannequins et des dernières célébrités en vogue. Mais l'endroit avait l'air calme et discret, presque confidentiel. C'était exactement ce dont j'avais besoin. Un petit remontant après une journée particulièrement stressante. Alors, j'avais poussé la lourde porte de verre poli et étais entrée. Le bar était presque vide à mon arrivée.

A présent, environ deux heures plus tard, je commence à m'y sentir à l'étroit. Je réprime un nouveau soupir, le regard rivé vers mon verre à nouveau vide. A l'aide de ma paille, je joue distraitement avec les glaçons quasiment fondus tandis que les événements de ces derniers jours repassent en boucle dans mon cerveau. Je n'arrive pas à le croire. Ma vie part en éclat et il n'y a rien que je puisse faire pour changer cela. Il est trop tard. Comment ai-je pu être aveugle à ce point ? Je sens des larmes perler au coin de mes yeux et les chasse d'un geste rageur.

_Pas maintenant !_

**- Tout va bien ?**

Arrachée à mes pensées, je relève la tête. C'est Candice. La serveuse me regarde d'un air faussement inquiet. Je vois un peu trouble.

**- Très bien, merci, dis-je d'une voix qui soit la plus assurée possible au vu de mon état.**

**- Vous êtes sûre ? Vous ne voulez pas un verre d'eau ?**

**- Non merci. La même chose.**

Je sens peser son regard scrutateur sur moi. Alors, comme pour lui prouver que tout va bien, j'entreprends d'avaler cul-sec mon nouveau martini. Mais l'alcool commence à m'écœurer et un frisson me parcourt. J'entends soudain un grincement sur ma droite. Du coin de l'œil, j'observe le routier obèse qui se rapproche d'une manière pas très subtile de moi.

**- Vous n'avez pas l'air en forme, me dit-il avec une voix grasse et rauque. Peine de cœur ?**

**- On peut dire ça...**

**- Laissez-moi vous payer un verre.**

**- Merci mais...**

Je me tourne franchement vers l'homme insistant. Il doit avoir une quarantaine d'années, mais paraît plus vieux. Sa chemise sent la sueur et s'efforce de contenir son ventre proéminent. Il m'observe lui aussi, des pieds à la tête. Je tente de recréer ma carapace de ces derniers jours, mais j'ai l'impression qu'il sait. Il sait qui je suis. Il sait ce qui s'est passé. Mon corps se tend, prêt à quitter les lieux.

_Mais partir pour aller où ? _

Je soupire discrètement. Comment pourrait-il être au courant ? Ce n'est qu'un routier venant de terminer sa besogne et buvant une bière avant de rentrer dans son appartement minable. Et puis, que pourrait-il m'arriver de pire après mes découvertes de la semaine passée ? Alors, après quelques secondes de réflexion et contre toute attente, j'accepte.

**- Va pour un verre.**

L'homme me lance un sourire étrange avant de héler Candice. D'ordinaire, j'aurais été mal à l'aise, mais la semaine que je viens de passer a été tout sauf ordinaire. Actuellement, je suis incapable de ressentir quoi que ce soit.

* * *

L'homme, Tyler je crois, me fait la conversation depuis une dizaine de minutes, tandis que je sirote ma vodka caramel. Je ne l'écoute pas vraiment, me contentant de hocher la tête régulièrement et d'afficher un sourire niais. Mon regard balaye tous les recoins de la salle. Je commence à m'habituer aux décors miteux du bar, aux affiches de football, aux lambris défraichis et aux canapés en simili rose pâle usés.

Mon regard s'attarde une seconde sur l'écran de télévision, au-dessus du bar. Je le regrette aussitôt. Mon cœur manque un battement. Absorbée par les images défilant silencieusement sur l'écran plat, je ne remarque même pas que Tyler s'est arrêté de parler.

Le bulletin d'informations diffuse des images aériennes du Triskel, siège du SHIELD, partiellement détruit. Le bâtiment, encore puissant et rayonnant il y a une semaine, est à présent à moitié rasé. Les débris des trois héliporters jonchent l'ancien parvis, recouvert en partie par le Potomac.

Les images chaotiques défilent, tandis que des gouttes de sueur perlent sur mon front. Un léger tintement résonne tout près de moi, mais je suis incapable de décoller mes yeux de l'écran, souhaitant pourtant qu'il s'éteigne. Je connais ces images par cœur, et celles qui vont suivre également. Les médias se régalent de les rediffuser à chaque instant depuis deux semaines. Je suis donc confrontée malgré moi à ce que je tente de fuir. Une nausée s'empare de mon corps.

Une pression chaude et moite se fait alors ressentir sur ma main, me faisant sortir de ma transe. C'est Tyler. L'homme est à présent à quelques centimètres de moi et me lance un regard perplexe.

**- Ça va, ma jolie ?**

Tout se passe très vite. Soudain oppressée, j'attrape ma veste et mon sac et bondis de mon siège, en grommelant une brève excuse. Mes jambes sont comme du coton alors que des sueurs froides commencent à couler dans mon dos. Je sens mon pull coller à ma peau moite.

Je titube rapidement jusqu'à la sortie et me rue sur la porte. Il fait nuit noire dehors. Mes yeux mettent quelques secondes à s'habituer à la pénombre avant que je ne m'élance dans l'avenue. La crise de panique qui m'a envahie me coupe presque la respiration. Ma vision se trouble alors que je cours à toute vitesse. Mes poumons brûlent et mes talons claquent sur le trottoir goudronné.

Je m'affale soudain contre un mur, haletante, me baisse, et vomis le contenu de mon estomac dans un bruit écœurant. Je reste ainsi, prostrée contre le mur de briques froides, pendant quelques minutes. Ou peut-être plus. Je ne sais plus, j'ai perdu toute notion du temps.

Des larmes glissent sur mes joues. Je sens qu'elles font couler mon mascara, mais je les laisse là. Je ne sais pas si je pleure de tristesse, de colère, ou de honte. Je ne sais plus. Je finis malgré tout par me ressaisir et retrouver un minimum d'équilibre. Puisant dans mes dernières forces, je reprends ma route vers Penn Quarter, quittant la banlieue moyenne de Washington.

* * *

Je tourne fébrilement la clé dans la porte avant que celle-ci ne s'ouvre. Je la claque derrière moi puis m'affaisse contre elle en soupirant. Je laisse tomber le reçu du taxi. Le chauffeur a eu assez de décence pour ne pas me poser de question. Le papier froissé virevolte avant de toucher le plancher.

Je soupire lourdement, c'est un vrai soulagement d'être enfin chez moi. La tension qui m'a submergée suite aux images diffusées lors du journal télévisé commence enfin à me quitter et je sens mon corps se ramollir. Je suis prête à me laisser glisser à même le sol, mais je me reprends et me dirige vers la cuisine. Là, je m'asperge le visage d'eau froide avant de remplir un verre d'eau froide et de l'avaler d'une seule traite.

Je ne peux pas dormir. Pas maintenant. Dès que je tente de fermer les yeux, ma tête tourne violemment et mon estomac ne le supporte pas. Je reste blottie dans un plaid chaud au fond de mon canapé. N'ayant aucune envie de retomber sur les informations, je n'allume pas ma télévision, Alors, j'observe un moment le paysage urbain et la vie nocturne depuis les grandes fenêtres de mon salon. Les lumières de la ville envoient des reflets orangés sur les murs sombres. L'adrénaline, l'ivresse et la panique ressenties plus tôt dans la soirée se sont maintenant estompées, laissant seulement place à une lourde fatigue.

Je suis en sécurité ici, me dis-je en parcourant des yeux mon intérieur chaleureux. Rien à voir avec la maison de mon père... Ici, le mobilier design côtoie une décoration hétéroclite. Mon salon regorge de souvenirs de voyages et de photographies. Parmi ces dernières, l'une d'elle attire mon attention. Elle se trouve dans un cadre doré posé sur la console de la cheminée.

C'est un portrait de famille datant d'une dizaine d'années. Ma famille. Mon père se tient sérieux et droit, mais je ne peux pas le regarder. Il enlace ma mère, belle et rayonnante dans sa robe pastel. Je suis assise devant eux, à côté de mon frère qui me dépasse d'une bonne tête. Mes yeux s'attardent sur son visage lumineux. Il respire la joie. Nous formions alors une famille parfaite. Mon regard parcourt le nom inscrit en fines lettres dorées sous la photographie.

Mon nom.

**Pierce.**

Fin du prologue.

* * *

J'attends vos réactions !

_Ciao bande de licornes_ **=)**


	2. Chapitre 1

**_Yo tout le monde !_ **

Merci pour l'ajout en followers et en favoris =)

**mimi70 :** 1 ère review de cette nouvelle fiction ! Je suis ravie de te retrouver pour cette nouvelle aventure.

**Hinata des bois : **merci ! j'espère faire aussi bien que l'Aube bleue (j'ai un peu la pression je t'avoue =)

**Kizzie Ann :** merci et bienvenue à toi, je partage ton adoration pour Bucky, je trouve qu'il amène un peu de profondeur à l'univers lisse de Captain America !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

_Muse - Isolated System : watch?v=AdIDxFTgBJM_

* * *

**Chapitre 1 : confusion**

**Bip Bip Bip.**

Je grogne au son insupportable de la sonnerie. Les yeux toujours fermés, je tâtonne un moment avant de trouver mon portable et d'ignorer l'appel. Je n'ai aucunement la force de décrocher pour l'instant. Je soupire et finis par ouvrir les yeux. La lumière vive du jour m'éblouit et il me faut un moment pour m'y habituer. Je suis toujours vautrée sur mon canapé, enveloppée dans mon plaid. Je me perds dans la contemplation du plafond d'un blanc étincelant tandis que mon esprit encore embrumé par le sommeil et l'alcool replonge dans mes souvenirs...

_**Deux semaines plus tôt :**_

_**- Et toi, Eva, comment s'est passée ta réunion avec le grand patron ?**_

_**- Assez bien, j'ai récupéré le dossier Crawford, dis-je non sans fierté avant d'avaler une nouvelle bouchée de ma salade verte.**_

_**- C'est super ! Tu le mérites amplement, me répond Stacy en souriant.**_

_Comme tous les midis depuis deux ans, je déjeune avec des collègues à la cafétéria de mon entreprise. Je travaille dans le plus grand cabinet d'affaires de la ville, KMV & Associates, au service des audits. Je suis chargée d'expertise sur les différentes entreprises souhaitant nouer un partenariat avec nous. Le siège du cabinet se situe dans l'un des plus anciens immeubles de Penn Quarter, le quartier des affaires de Washington. _

_Fort de sa réussite, l'entreprise s'est nettement agrandie depuis quelques années, engageant des travaux d'extension et embauchant de nouveaux employés, dont j'avais eu la chance de faire partie, fraichement diplômée et à vingt-quatre ans à peine._

_La cafétéria se situe au dernier niveau de l'immeuble, dans la nouvelle extension contemporaine. C'est un vaste open space où règne entre midi et deux un brouhaha incessant. La salle est entourée de baies vitrées laissant apparaître les toits des bâtiments de bureaux, baignés de soleil. Il fait un temps resplendissant pour un début de mois d'avril._

_Stacy et Mary continuent de discuter de différents dossiers. Elles travaillent toutes les deux au service financier, et nous avons pour habitude de nous retrouver une demi-heure pour déjeuner. En les regardant, je me dis que je leur ressemble depuis que j'ai commencé à travailler ici : cheveux parfaitement coiffés, maquillage travaillé, tailleur sur mesure et escarpins Louboutin. _

_Je mange silencieusement, réfléchissant à ma prochaine réunion. Une fois par semaine, souvent les jeudis après-midi, mon équipe s'agglutine en salle de réunion pour faire un point sur les différentes études en cours. Je croise distraitement le regard de Brad, assis à une table un peu plus loin. Ses cheveux blonds sont plaqués en arrière, son costume anthracite est parfaitement ajusté à son corps et son visage dégage une certaine assurance. _

_A quarante ans à peine, Bradley Brewin est l'un des hommes les plus importants de tout le cabinet. C'est mon supérieur au service des audits et c'est en partie grâce à lui que j'ai réussi à récupérer le dossier Crawford qui me tenait tant à cœur. Mon portable vibre sur la table, me tirant de mes pensées. __Sûrement un message de ma secrétaire ou d'un collaborateur. __Une bouffée de chaleur m'envahit lorsque je reconnais le numéro._

_**- Tu es très sexy aujourd'hui... Tu veux passer ce soir ? xx**_

_Je sens mon cœur s'emballer mais ne laisse rien transparaître. Je relève la tête et aperçois Brad me faire un clin d'œil. Je me retiens de ne pas sourire et entreprends de lui répondre :_

_**- Ta femme n'est pas chez toi ?**_

_Alors que je lui envois le message, un tremblement secoue la salle, accompagné d'un bruit sourd. Les discussions cessent. Je lance un regard paniqué à mes collègues, et m'accroche inconsciemment au rebord de la table. La première pensée qui me traverse est mêlée d'étonnement. Depuis que j'habite à Washington, c'est-à-dire depuis ma plus tendre enfance, jamais il n'y a eu de tremblement de terre. Je reste assise, ne sachant pas quoi faire dans ce genre de situation, jusqu'à ce que finalement, le tremblement cesse. J'ose enfin respirer. Les discussions reprennent peu à peu, toutes dirigées sur cet étrange événement._

_**- Mais qu'est-ce que c'était ? Demande alors Mary d'une voix percée par l'inquiétude.**_

_**- Aucune idée.**_

_Mais à peine ais-je répondu qu'un nouveau tremblement se fait ressentir, plus bref cette fois. Mes mains n'ont pas quitté la surface lisse de la table, et mes jointures deviennent blanches à force de serrer trop fort le rebord._

_**- Regardez !**_

_Mes yeux se plantent sur l'homme qui vient de crier, debout face à l'une des baies vitrées. Certaines personnes se lèvent et se joignent à lui, si bien qu'il m'est impossible de voir à l'extérieur depuis ma place. La chaise de Stacy recule dans un raclement sonore. Poussée par la curiosité, je me lève moi aussi, et nous nous dirigeons vers l'amas de foule, d'où provient des cris d'étonnement et de panique. __Je me faufile rapidement jusqu'au premier rang et reste sans voix. _

_A quelques centaines de mètres, entre les immeubles victoriens, j'aperçois un nuage de fumée noire envahir le ciel. Derrière, un bâtiment que je reconnaitrais toujours parmi les autres semble partiellement détruit. Mon cœur rate un battement. _

_C'est le Triskel, siège du SHIELD, agence de défense et d'espionnage reconnue dans le monde entier. Mais ce qui me coupe le souffle, ce sont les deux énormes vaisseaux en train d'exploser et de tomber au sol, juste à côté de la tour blanche._

_**- C'est une attaque terroriste !**_

_**- Oh mon dieu !**_

_Je suis incapable de bouger et regarde impuissante les vaisseaux s'écraser dans le Potomac, provoquant des vagues hautes de plusieurs mètres et détruisant encore au passage une partie du Triskel. Le sol tremble une nouvelle fois sous mes pieds. _

_Je manque presque de perdre l'équilibre, mais suis rattrapée par une poigne forte derrière moi. C'est Brad. Personne ne prête attention à notre échange, la foule étant trop absorbée par le spectacle morbide. Je dégage mon bras de sa main et mes jambes me dirigent inconsciemment vers la sortie. J'entends ses chaussures claquer sur le sol, avant de ressentir une nouvelle fois sa poigne sur mon épaule. Il me retourne et je découvre son regard confus._

_**- Eva, où est-ce que tu vas ?**_

_**- Il faut que je parte, dis-je enfin capable de parler. Mon père travaille là-haut !**_

**Bip Bip Bip.**

Un gémissement rageur s'échappe d'entre mes lèvres à l'entente du rappel de ma sonnerie. Quelqu'un cherche vraiment à me joindre ! Une chaleur moite recouvre mon corps, et je chasse la couverture avant de me lever. Mais à peine suis-je assise qu'un violent mal de crâne surgit, accompagné de nausées. Je retiens un cri plaintif avant de parvenir à lire le numéro d'appel.

_Brad. _

Une vague de soulagement m'envahit, enfin quelqu'un pour me réconforter.

**- Allô ? Dis-je d'une voix rauque et pâteuse.**

**- Eva, enfin ! J'essaie de te joindre depuis ce matin !**

**- Je suis désolée, Brad, dis-je surprise par son ton pressé. Je n'avais pas mon portable sur moi...**

**- Comment vas-tu ? Me demande-t-il alors plus adouci.**

**- Ça peut aller...**

Je n'ai même pas la force de rougir de mon mensonge et tente de garder un ton calme, alors que les souvenirs ressurgissent à nouveau. Je m'apprête à lui proposer de passer chez moi, ressentant le besoin de l'avoir auprès de moi, de m'abandonner dans ses bras pour surmonter ces moments difficiles.

**- Pourrais-tu venir cette après-midi au bureau ? Me devance-t-il. C'est au sujet du dossier Crawford... J'ai essayé de te couvrir toute la semaine, mais comprends- moi, ça devient compliqué...**

**- Bien sûr, je serai là à quatorze heures, dis-je la voix nouée.**

**- Très bien, à tout à l'heure ma chérie**.

Je raccroche et laisse misérablement s'écraser mon téléphone sur le canapé. La journée romantique tombe à l'eau. Je soupire en me massant les tempes. Rien de tel qu'une bonne gueule de bois pour commencer la journée...

Les rayons du soleil emplissent mon salon. Il doit être dix heures du matin. J'ai dormi longtemps. Ce n'est pas dans mes habitudes. Mais pour la première fois depuis deux semaines, aucun cauchemar n'est venu troubler mon sommeil alcoolisé. Prenant mon courage à deux mains, je parviens à me lever et à me trainer jusqu'à ma salle de bains, ignorant au passage la pile de courriers envahissant ma table de salle-à-manger.

J'étouffe un cri en découvrant mon reflet dans l'immense miroir surplombant mon lavabo. Mes cheveux blonds, d'ordinaire si brillants et parfaitement coiffés, ne ressemblent plus qu'à une masse informe et emmêlée. Des cernes violacées soulignent mes yeux, dont le bleu paraît plus embué que d'habitude, comme perdu derrière le brouillard de ma tristesse. Mes joues sont recouvertes de trainées sombres de mascara séché, contrastant avec la pâleur de ma peau. Dégoutée, je me détourne et entreprends de me faire couler un bain.

Je reste allongée contre la faïence brillante de ma baignoire pendant ce qui me semble être des heures. Jusqu'à tant que ma peau claire se fripe et que l'eau devienne froide. Alors que les dernières bulles de mousse disparaissent, je me sens enfin la force de me lever. Je réveille mon corps endormi à coups de jets d'eau glaciale, et je sors enfin.

Après une demi-heure supplémentaire, je suis redevenue moi-même. Cacher toutes traces de ma décrépitude de ces derniers jours n'a pas été facile, mais j'y suis parvenue à grand renfort de crèmes, correcteurs, maquillages et autres produits pour cheveux au prix exorbitant.

Après cela, j'erre dans mon appartement, ne sachant pas quoi faire jusqu'à quatorze heures. Je finis par jeter un regard à ma table recouverte de courriers et m'y dirige en soupirant. Il faudra bien s'en occuper un jour de toute façon. Je m'assois lourdement sur une de mes chaises en plexiglas et attrape une des lettres encore fermée. Le bruit du papier se déchirant vient troubler le silence devenu pesant. Je déplie fébrilement le courrier et parcours rapidement son contenu. Une lettre de condoléances, venant d'un certain Vermis. Je la pose parmi le tas de courrier déjà ouvert et fait voler au passage l'une des lettres par terre. Agacée, je la ramasse et reconnais le logo du SHIELD, une silhouette d'aigle géométrique. La lettre de condoléances est signée de l'agent Hill. Je me souviens d'elle. Je l'ai rencontré i peine deux semaines.

Un ricanement sarcastique m'échappe. Comment ne pas être dégoutée par l'homme qui me servait de père ? Je sens une nouvelle vague de nausées m'envahir et me lève, incapable de continuer à lire tous ces papiers. Je ressasse pour la centième fois les événements des semaines passées, trop faible pour les fuir ne serait-ce que quelques heures...

_**Deux semaines plus tôt :**_

_Une odeur âcre de brulé envahit mes narines lorsque je quitte l'immense hall de KMV & Associates. La fumée a commencé à envahir le quartier. De nombreuses personnes sortent dans la rue, quittant leurs bureaux pour mieux observer ce qui reste du Triskel. Le bâtiment n'est qu'à quelques centaines de mètres, sur les rives du Potomac. Je m'y dirige, courant presque, le sang tapant dans mes oreilles. _

_L'adrénaline envahit mon corps à mesure que je me rapproche des lieux. De la poussière flotte dans l'air et quelques débris métalliques jonchent le sol de la rue. Encore deux immeubles à passer et je parviendrais au Triskel. Un convoi de camion de pompiers me dépasse dans un bruit de sirènes assourdissantes, bientôt suivi par des voitures de police. Je presse le pas, ignorant la douleur de mes pieds frottant dans les semelles de mes escarpins._

_J'arrive enfin à l'embouchure de la rue. Face à moi s'étend le fleuve sombre et fumant, devant lequel se tiennent des centaines de personnes. Je m'approche d'elles. Certaines paraissent blessées et choquées. _

_Leurs yeux sont rivés vers le Triskel de l'autre côté du pont endommagé, sur l'île Theodore Roosevelt. Je repère un badge sur la veste d'un homme, avec le logo du SHIELD. L'angoisse m'envahit alors que je tente de trouver mon père parmi les personnes évacuées._

_**- Est-ce qu'ils l'ont eu ? Ont-ils attrapé cet enfoiré ?**_

_**- Le Captain est mort ! Il était dans l'un des héliporters...**_

_**- Oh mon dieu, c'est un cauchemar !**_

_Je me fraye un chemin parmi la foule et les discussions inquiètes, et parviens aux barrières de sécurité. Plusieurs agents du SHIELD et quelques policiers tentent d'organiser les lieux. Des ambulances sont stationnées et accueillent toujours plus de blessés. Je hèle l'un des agents._

_**- Excusez-moi ! Je cherche mon père.**_

_L'agent s'approche de moi, tenant fermement son arme contre lui._

_**- C'est Alexander Pierce ! Il travaille ici, l'avez-vous vu ?**_

_L'homme m'envoie un regard surpris et étrange alors les discussions cessent autour de moi. Du coin de l'œil, je vois une femme plaquer sa main contre sa bouche pour étouffer un hoquet de stupeur. L'incompréhension me gagne. Devant moi, l'agent ouvre la barrière et m'attrape l'avant-bras._

_**- Venez avec moi.**_

_Un frisson me parcourt l'échine en entendant son ton sans appel. Je le suis, sous les regards de la foule qui chuchote dans mon dos. Il me conduit derrière les ambulances et je découvre une sorte de campement établi par le SHIELD, ou du moins ce qu'il en reste. _

_Les agents s'affairent avec des papiers et des cartes. Un hélicoptère arrive et se pose à l'embouchure du pont, faisant voler mes cheveux. Une femme brune vêtue d'une combinaison sombre en descend et se dirige vers les agents. Je suis entrainée par l'homme, à l'écart._

_**- Attendez ici, me dit-il avant de s'éloigner.**_

_Je ne comprends rien, mais je sais qu'il est arrivé quelque chose à mon père, sinon le SHIELD ne ferait pas autant de manières avec moi. La réaction étrange des gens autour de moi m'angoisse au plus haut point. Mes yeux contemplent le bâtiment dévasté._

_**- Mademoiselle Pierce ?**_

_Je suis tirée de mes pensées par la femme de l'hélicoptère. Elle se tient face à moi._

_**- Agent Hill, m'indique-t-elle avant de me tendre sa main.**_

_Je la serre après un moment d'hésitation._

_**- Je cherche mon père...**_

_**- Il est arrivé quelque chose à votre père, me dit-elle alors. Je suis navrée, il est décédé.**_

_Mon sang quitte mon visage à mesure que ses paroles font écho dans mon esprit. _

_Non, c'est impossible. _

_Ma vision se trouble alors que j'entends vaguement la voix de l'agent Hill me proposer de m'assoir. Mais il est trop tard, je me sens sombrer dans l'obscurité. A cet instant, j'ignorais encore que l'homme qui me servait de père était à l'origine d'actes monstrueux qui auraient pu tuer des millions de gens._

Fin du chapitre.

* * *

L'histoire s'installe doucement mais surement, en espérant qu'elle vous plaise** =)** Ciao !


	3. Chapitre 2

_**Yo tout le monde !**_

Merci pour vos nombreuses visites et bienvenue aux nouveaux **=)**

Je suis contente de voir que cette nouvelle fiction commence à décoller !

**mimi70 :** Promis l'action commence légèrement dans ce chapitre et se poursuivra franchement dans les suivants ! J'ai regardé toute la saison 1 d'Agents of Shield, et il se pourrait que certains personnages fassent des apparitions par ici (mais pas dans l'immédiat).

**Kizzie Ann :** et ouiii, un petit mot fait toujours plaisir =) merci beaucoup !

**Hinata des bois :** wahou, quel hasard pour le prénom ! Prends cela comme un hommage que je rends à la fidèle revieweuse que tu es ;)

**Mirlana :** merci et bienvenue à toi, j'espère que mon OC te plaira tout de même !

**thechipie :** yeah, le retour de Chipie ! ravie que ça te plaise autant que l'Aube Bleue =)

**MMSSR :** Haha =) tu veux parler de Nick Fury !

.

Bonne lecture à tous **(L)**

* * *

_Captain America, the Winter Soldier - Alexander Pierce : watch?v=7mPFp1bwRKs_

* * *

**Chapitre 2 : l'enterrement**

Lorsque mon taxi me dépose devant l'immeuble imposant de KMV et Associates, je sens mon cœur s'emballer. Mon savoir-faire professionnel reprend le dessus sur ma faiblesse de ces derniers jours, et c'est d'un pas assuré que je franchis les portes vitrées du hall. Contrairement à ce que l'on pourrait penser depuis l'extérieur, l'endroit est vaste et lumineux. Tout est blanc, épuré et minimaliste. L'hôtesse d'accueil me lance un sourire alors que je me dirige vers l'ascenseur.

J'arrive rapidement au huitième étage, l'avant dernier, juste en-dessous de la cafétéria. Ici, tout le monde s'active déjà dans son bureau ou en salle de réunion. Mes talons aiguille foulent la moquette grise du couloir jusqu'à une porte de bois clair, sur laquelle est fixée une plaque dorée où est inscrit mon nom. J'entre dans mon bureau et dépose mon sac de travail sur le canapé de cuir. Après une rapide inspection, je constate que rien n'a été déplacé, mis à part certains dossiers dont mes collègues ont du avoir besoin. Mes plantes vertes se portent à merveille et je remercie intérieurement Marisa, la femme de ménage, pour l'attention qu'elle leur a portées durant mon absence.

Après avoir ôté ma veste, je m'installe à mon bureau, un meuble composé de bois sombre et d'une tablette de verre, et allume mon ordinateur. Le soleil illumine la pièce grâce à la grande baie vitrée dont les stores sont levés. J'évite d'égarer mon regard vers l'extérieur, sachant très bien que la fenêtre offre une vue directe sur les restes du Triskel. Je ne peux pas regarder. Pas maintenant... Je soupire en constatant que des centaines d'e-mail se sont accumulés durant mon absence et entame leur tri.

**- Je me disais bien avoir reconnu le bruit de tes pas !**

Je lève les yeux de mon écran, et adresse un sourire sincère à Stacy qui se tient dans l'embrasure de la porte. Fidèle à elle même, elle est toujours tirée à quatre épingles. Je me lève et nous nous serrons toutes les deux dans les bras.

**- Stacy ! Je suis contente de te voir.**

**- Et moi donc ! L'ambiance ici n'est plus la même sans toi. Comment vas-tu Eva ? Tu as reçu mes fleurs ? **

**- Oui merci beaucoup, dis-je un peu moins enjouée. Je vais bien... Revenir ici va me changer les idées.**

**- Ça a dû être terrible... Que dirais-tu d'un café ? On pourra discuter tranquillement ! **

J'hésite un instant en pensant à la quantité de travail qui m'attend, mais finis par accepter et nous nous dirigeons toutes les deux vers le salon de détente.

**- Eva !**

Je sursaute et me retourne vivement. Vêtu d'un costume bleu nuit, une tasse de café à la main, Brad se tient dans le couloir. Je suis surprise par son air froid. D'habitude, lorsqu'il m'interpelle dans les couloirs, c'est pour me glisser quelques mots doux ou même un baiser volé dans l'embrasure d'une porte.

**- Je peux te dire deux mots ? En privé ?**

**- Oui... Bien sûr.**

Du coin de l'œil, je vois Stacy acquiescer et s'éclipser en me murmurant au passage de passer plus tard. Je suis alors Brad jusque dans son bureau. Il ferme la porte derrière moi et je me tourne face à lui. Nous sommes seuls, et j'éprouve soudain le besoin de me jeter sur lui. Mais au lieu de cela, je me contente de m'approcher doucement. J'enroule mes bras autour de son cou et approche son visage du mien, avant de poser mes lèvres sur les siennes. Notre baiser s'accentue et je sens mon corps se détendre. Mais une légère pression sur mon estomac m'oblige à reculer. J'aperçois sa main entre nous, me repoussant lentement.

**- Eva... murmure-t-il d'une voix rauque avant d'aller s'installer à son bureau. Il faut vraiment qu'on parle.**

**- Très bien, lui dis-je un peu vexée en allant m'assoir face à lui. De quel sujet ? **

**- C'est un peu délicat... **

J'arque un sourcil, attendant qu'il poursuive.

**- C'est à propos du dossier Crawford. J'ai une mauvaise nouvelle... Tu n'es plus en charge de ce dossier.**

**- Quoi ? Comment ça ? **

**- Et bien, tu as été absente presque deux semaines... L'entreprise voulait un expert sur l'affaire. Tu m'en vois navré mais j'ai du la refiler à Tim.**

**- Tim ? Mais il ne connait rien au dossier ! Brad, tu ne peux pas me faire ça, j'ai travaillé tellement dur pour l'avoir ! **

**- Je sais Eva, et je ne remet pas en cause ton travail, mais tu a été absente et...**

**- Mais je n'étais pas en vacances ! J'ai enterré mon père !**

_**Une semaine plus tôt :**_

_Il est huit heures du matin et je suis d'une humeur massacrante. Je ne sais pas où j'ai trouvé la force de me lever et de me préparer. Pour l'occasion, j'ai revêtu une robe noire dont mon père m'avait fait cadeau quelques mois plus tôt. Je me tiens debout dans mon hall d'entrée. Mes jambes tremblent et je sens que je suis à deux doigts de craquer. _

_Enfin, la sonnerie de l'interphone retentit. Je sursaute presque, alors que j'attends cela depuis plusieurs minutes. D'une main peu assurée je décroche. La voix de ma mère résonne dans mon oreille et je crois n'avoir jamais été si heureuse de l'entendre. _

_Quelques minutes plus tard, elle pénètre dans mon appartement et je m'effondre dans ses bras. Surprise, son corps se tend avant qu'elle ne me tapote le dos d'une manière réconfortante. _

_**- Ma chérie ! Je suis désolée de n'avoir pu venir plutôt, mais tu sais ce que c'est... les affaires, ma récolte de fonds...**_

_Je m'éloigne d'elle en reniflant bruyamment. Je constate qu'elle a également le teint pâle et les traits tirés. Ma mère et moi sommes totalement différentes. Elle est brune aux yeux foncés tandis que j'ai hérité de la blondeur et des yeux bleus de mon père. Mais elle m'a tout de même légué les traits fins de son visage ainsi que le port altier de sa silhouette. Et en ce jour, toutes deux vêtues de noir, nous nous ressemblons plus que jamais. _

_La voiture nous conduisant au cimetière roule lentement. Ma tête repose contre la vitre fraiche et mon regard se perd dans la contemplation du paysage ensoleillé. Il fait un temps magnifique et c'est étrange pour un enterrement. Le paysage urbain des banlieues aisées laisse peu à peu place à la verdure et la campagne. Un sentiment nauséeux s'empare de moi. Ce jour me rappelle tellement celui d'il y a huit ans... J'ai l'impression de revivre le même cauchemar. Je sais que ma mère, derrière son masque infaillible, y pense aussi. _

_Nous arrivons rapidement aux grilles du cimetière. Notre chauffeur adresse quelques mots au gardien avant que ce dernier soulève la barrière et que notre berline s'avance dans l'enceinte. Plusieurs voitures sont déjà stationnées à proximité de l'église. Les portes sont gardées par de grands hommes en noirs munis d'oreillettes et d'armes de poing. Je ne m'étonne pas de ce système de sécurité accru, après tout, mon père était quelqu'un de très important. A l'intérieur, la salle n'est pas remplie contrairement à ce que j'attendais. En effet, les derniers rangs sont vides. Il règne en ces lieux une ambiance étrange. Une lourde tension emplie l'air. J'ai l'impression que les gens se lancent des regards soupçonneux et un drôle de sentiment m'envahit. Ce n'est pas une attitude normale lors d'un enterrement..._

_Le prêtre est déjà là, debout juste à côté du cercueil. A la vue de ce dernier, un coup dans ma poitrine me coupe un instant la respiration. Je sens le bras de ma mère se resserrer autour du mien pour me soutenir et me mener jusqu'au premier rang. Là, je me laisse tomber lourdement sur le banc de bois clair, les yeux toujours braqués vers le cercueil décoré de fleurs blanches. Je n'arrive pas à croire que mon père soit allongé à l'intérieur, mort. Lui qui était si puissant et qui paraissait invincible va maintenant pourrir dans une boîte. _

_La cérémonie commence et j'ai l'impression d'être un robot. Je me lève quand on me dit de me lever, je prie quand on me dit de prier, je m'assois et j'écoute patiemment les discours lorsqu'on me dit de le faire. Mais après de longues minutes, je commence à suffoquer. Mes jointures deviennent blanches à force de serrer le bois du banc. Ma tête tourne et mes yeux tourbillonnent. Aussi discrètement que possible, je me lève et m'enfuis par l'allée du bas-côté. Je dépasse les rangs d'hommes et de femmes en noir en ignorant les regards insistants de certains. Arrivée aux portes, je jette un regard suppliant aux agents de sécurité qui me laissent rapidement sortir. _

_Une fois dehors, j'inspire à pleine bouffée l'air frais. Mes jambes parviennent à me guider jusqu'au banc le plus proche, posé au milieu des massifs de fleurs multicolores. Assise, je ferme les yeux et tente de me calmer en me concentrant sur les rayons de soleil réchauffant mon visage. Le grincement de la porte retentit à nouveau, suivi par des bruits de talons. Ils se rapprochent de moi et je parviens enfin à rouvrir les yeux. Devant moi se tient une femme brune en tailleur noir parfaitement ajusté._

_**- Mademoiselle Pierce, me salue-t-elle. Agent Hill, je ne sais pas si vous vous souvenez de moi. Toutes mes condoléances.**_

_**- Je me souviens de vous. Merci...**_

_**- Désirez-vous marcher un peu ? **_

_J'hésite un instant en dévisageant l'agent du SHIELD. Mais marcher fera surement passer mon malaise. Alors je me lève et je me joins aux côtés de la jeune femme, le long d'une allée déambulant dans le cimetière. _

_**- Je suppose qu'avec la destruction du Triskel, vous devez être en pleine période de crise. Le directeur Fury doit être bien occupé...**_

_Je jette un regard en coin à l'agent Hill, et je constate que son visage se ferme. Je sens à nouveau une tension dans l'air, comme dans l'église. _

_**- Et bien... me répond-elle. Nick Fury est mort la semaine dernière.**_

_**- Mort ?!**_

_Je n'ai rencontré qu'une fois Nick Fury, et plus encore que mon père, il m'avait paru invincible. _

_**- Le SHIELD est détruit. Les unités sont actuellement en train d'être démantelées. Avec les derniers événements... Nous avons perdu toute crédibilité internationale.**_

_Je n'arrive pas à y croire. Je reste silencieuse le temps de digérer l'information. _

_**- Je suis surprise qu'il n'y ait pas plus de monde, dis-je alors. Mon père était le secrétaire général du SHIELD, je pensais que des centaines de personnes seraient venues...**_

_Je m'attends à ce que l'agent Hill me réponde, mais au lieu de cela, elle reste de marbre et détourne le regard. Le doute s'empare de moi. J'ai appris à détecter les anomalies et les comportements étranges dans mon travail d'experte, et je suis plutôt douée pour cela. J'ai soudain l'impression étrange que la jeune femme me cache quelque chose. Nous continuons de marcher et seuls les bruits de nos talons claquant sur l'allée pavée tranchent le silence pensant. Mais après quelques minutes, je ne tiens plus. _

_**- Agent Hill, dites-moi ce qui se passe.**_

_Mon ton sans appel semble la surprendre. Nous nous arrêtons en plein milieu du chemin, cachées derrière un bosquet d'arbres feuillus. _

_**- Je ne pense pas que ce jour soit approprié pour parler de sujets fâcheux. **_

_Mon corps est tendu, alerte. Je reste immobile et dévisage l'ex agent du SHIELD. Celle-ci semble hésiter, mais sous mon regard insistant, fini pat parler :_

_**- La chute du SHIELD est due à une organisation terroriste nommée HYDRA. Cette organisation a été créée lors de la deuxième Guerre Mondiale, c'était la branche scientifique des Nazis. Depuis, ses membres se sont infiltrés au sein même du SHIELD et en ont gangréné tous les services.**_

_**- C'est eux qui ont assassiné mon père ? Et Nick Fury ?!**_

_**- Votre père n'a pas été assassiné par HYDRA, me dit l'agent Hill en plantant ses yeux perçants dans les miens. Il en faisait partie. **_

* * *

**- Eva ? **

Je suis tirée de mes pensées par la voix insistante de Brad. Celui-ci me regarde d'un drôle d'air, et je me demande combien de temps je suis restée plongée dans mes souvenirs.

**- J'ose espérer que cette nouvelle ne nuira pas à notre bonne collaboration.**

Je me lève furieuse, alors que je sens les premières larmes perler au coin de mes yeux. La tension et la colère accumulée ces derniers jours est en train d'exploser.

**- Tu n'as donc pas de cœur ? Mon travail est la seule chose qui compte pour moi ! Tu ne peux pas me faire ça...**

**- Eva enfin calme-toi...**

**- Non ! J'en ai assez tu comprends ?!**

Je sors de son bureau en claquant la porte. Dans le couloir, plusieurs regards se lèvent vers moi, intrigués. Je sens le rouge me monter aux joues tandis que je me dirige vers mon propre bureau d'un pas pressé. Une fois à l'intérieur, je m'enferme à double-tour et laisse exploser mes larmes. Sans hésiter, je m'approche de la grande baie vitrée et plonge mon regard vers les restes encore imposants du Triskel. Des grues sont déjà là, en train de déblayer les milliers de débris dans un nuage poussiéreux. Depuis sa destruction, mon monde s'écroule. Je suis en train de tout perdre et il n'y a rien que je puisse faire pour lutter contre cela.

Je finis par me ressaisir et regroupe mes affaires. Après quoi je retourne vers le bureau de Brad, ravalant ma colère et mon orgueil. Sans plus de cérémonie, je lui annonce qu'il me faut encore quelques jours de congés, au moins une semaine ou deux. Étant donné que je viens de perdre la charge du dossier d'un de nos plus grands partenaires et mon état actuel à fleur de peau, il me les accorde sans discuter. Ce n'est qu'un juste retour des choses. En presque trois ans de travail chez KMV, je n'ai pris que quelques jours de vacances pour les fêtes de fin d'années.

Lorsque je sors sur le parvis, je choisis de rentrer à pied plutôt que de prendre le taxi. J'ai besoin de marcher, de prendre l'air et de faire le point. Faire le point avant de rentrer et boire, comme tous les soirs depuis une semaine. Il fait chaud, le soleil printanier illumine les rues presque désertes du quartier des affaires. La foule se concentre encore dans les immeubles des sociétés prestigieuses, chacun travaillant sur les dossiers qui pourront leur rapporter le plus de profit. A cet instant, j'aimerais tellement changer de vie.

* * *

Je n'habite qu'à une dizaine de minutes en voiture lorsque la circulation est bonne, mais je met plus d'une heure à atteindre Penn Quarter à pied. Le soleil descend déjà dans le ciel tandis que les immeubles de bureaux ont laissé place aux quartiers plus colorés et animés. Je traverse la 8th Street bondée de monde. On est jeudi après-midi, et le marché s'est installé dans toute la rue. Les odeurs de fruits frais et de viande rôtie emplissent mes narines et mon estomac ne tarde pas à gargouiller. J'ai du mal à me frayer un chemin à travers la foule, et c'est un vrai soulagement d'enfin quitter le marché. Je me retrouve dans les rues plus calmes et résidentielles de Penn Quarter, à quelques minutes de mon appartement.

Après quelques pas, j'ai l'impression de sentir un regard dans mon dos. Mais quand je me retourne, il n'y a personne. Je dois devenir complétement folle et étouffe un rire nerveux aux vues de ma paranoïa grandissante. Toute cette histoire d'HYDRA m'a complétement stressée et déboussolée. Je reprends ma marche, mais une sensation étrange m'envahit. Je me sens à nouveau observer. J'ai déjà eu ce sentiment il y a quelques jours, lors de l'enterrement de mon père. L'agent Hill venait de me quitter pour me laisser digérer les nouvelles dont elle m'avait fait part, et au milieu des tombes, j'avais eu l'impression de ne pas être seule...

Je presse le pas et soupire de soulagement lorsque j'arrive devant les grandes portes vitrées de mon immeuble. A peine suis-je entrée que Tony, le concierge, me salue depuis son comptoir. Je lui adresse un sourire et me dirige vers l'ascenseur, mes talons claquant sur le marbre étincelant du hall.

Encore quelques minutes et j'arrive chez moi. Je ferme la porte à double-tour avant de laisser tomber mes affaires sur le sol.

Lasse, je vais directement dans la cuisine, où je me sers un grand verre de vin. Un léger grincement me fait sursauter. Surprise, je manque de faire glisser la bouteille de mes mains, et la repose rapidement sur le plan de travail. Alerte, je tends l'oreille plusieurs secondes.

_Je deviens vraiment folle. _

Je vis dans l'un des immeubles les plus sûrs de Washington, avec gardiens, caméras de vidéo-surveillance et porte blindée, que pourrait-il donc m'arriver ici ? Et pourtant, ma paranoïa l'emporte. D'un geste calculé, j'attrape un couteau de cuisine et d'un pas aussi silencieux que possible, je me rends dans mon salon, d'où est provenu le grincement. Arrivée dans la pièce, mes yeux en balayent l'intégralité et je soupire de soulagement. Il n'y a rien. Tout est normal, et chaque chose est à sa place. Je retourne à la cuisine en riant doucement et repose mon arme de fortune avant d'attraper mon verre de vin. Je me dirige dans le salon et m'installe confortablement dans le canapé, qui porte encore les traces et les plis de ma dernière nuit.

Sans réfléchir, j'avale cul-sec le liquide fruité et onctueux, et me laisse reposer dans le fond du canapé. Un nouveau grincement retentit. Cette fois je n'ai pas rêvé. Je sens des gouttes de sueur perler à la racine de mes cheveux, et ma peau se couvrir de chair de poule. Je tente de me lever, mais je suis soudain prise d'étourdissements. Un bourdonnement emplit mes oreilles. Mes mains se portent à mon front pour masser mes tempes, mais lorsque je le touche, je ne sens rien. Le bout de mes doigts est devenu insensible. La panique m'envahit alors que ma vision se trouble. J'attrape d'un geste désorienté mon verre vide et l'inspecte. J'aperçois alors des résidus blancs stagnant dans le fond. Une bouffée de peur s'empare de moi. Je ne peux plus respirer. Ma main lâche le verre qui s'écrase en milles éclats brillants au sol. Des gouttes rougeâtres éclaboussent mon tapis en laine beige.

C'est alors que je le vois. Juste en face de moi. Un homme. Je n'en distingue que la silhouette car il est à contre-jour. Il s'approche de moi et je veux crier. Mais je n'y parviens pas, mes muscles ne répondent plus, anesthésiés. Et avant que je puisse faire quoi que ce soit, je sombre dans l'inconscience, avec l'intime conviction que je vais mourir.

Fin du chapitre.

* * *

J'espère que ce chapitre et cette fin bourrée de suspens ( :o ) vous ont plu !

Je m'en vais me cultiver dans la capitale pendant quelques jours (ainsi que faire du shopping et des soirées), bonne rentrée pour les concerné(e)s !

_**Ciao mes chatons =)**_


	4. Chapitre 3

**Hello everybody ! **

Me voilà revenue de mon escapade parisienne, et je suis ravie de vous retrouver pour ce nouveau chapitre ! Bienvenue aux nouveaux lecteurs, followers et aux habitués **=)**

**MMSSR : **Haha il est vrai que Brad est imbuvable. Et ton instinct ne te trompe pas !

**mimi70 :** merci ! Et oui j'ai demandé des infos sur Washington à mes parents qui y sont partis il y a quelques mois ;)

**Mirlana :** merci beaucoup =) et ce nouveau chapitre te donnera surement quelques réponses !

**thechipie :** je ne sais pas si j'ai été assez rapide à ton goût chère chipie, mais voilà la suite =)

**Aya72 :** hey merci =) j'espère que la suite t'intriguera tout autant !

**Hinata des bois :** à dire vrai, cette idée de fiction me trottait dans la tête depuis la sortie ciné du film, et je me suis mise à l'écriture dès Juillet ! Pour une potentielle fiction sur Loki, je t'avoue que l'idée m'a effleuré à plusieurs reprises depuis quelques années, mais ce personnage est déjà bien exploité dans d'autres fictions, j'ai donc préféré me concentrer sur le personnage du soldat de l'hiver (pour l'instant en tout cas)

**Rose-Eliade :** merci ! tu gagnes le prix de la review la plus courte du monde, mais qui ne manque pas de sympathie =)

_Bonne lecture ! _

* * *

_Danny Elfman - Serenada Schizophrana - Blue Strings : watch?v=GKCMN1_VR_s&list=PL1649A3A736810FFC_

* * *

**Chapitre 3 : Le soldat**

Je me réveille allongée dans la pénombre. Je fais glisser le bout de mes doigts sur ce qui me semble être un matelas rêche. Il y a toujours ce bourdonnement incessant dans mes oreilles. Mes yeux s'habituent à l'obscurité et je ne reconnais rien de ce qui m'entoure. Je ne suis plus chez moi. Une forte odeur d'humidité et de renfermé envahit mes narines.

J'observe le plafond sombre et fissuré. Il bouge ! Comme secoué par une onde régulière. Il semble se rapprocher de moi. Mon étourdissement est tel que je suis obligée de refermer les yeux. Je vais vomir. Je tente de me lever, mais perds rapidement l'équilibre et me contente de me tourner sur le côté juste avant de rendre le contenu de mon estomac sur le matelas usé. J'inspire douloureusement l'air humide dans un bruit rauque et crache le liquide acide resté dans ma bouche. Puis, je m'effondre à nouveau.

_**- C'est eux qui ont assassiné mon père ? Et Nick Fury ?!**_

_**- Votre père n'a pas été assassiné par HYDRA, il en faisait partie.**_

* * *

C'est l'odeur insupportable qui me réveille à nouveau. Quand j'ouvre les yeux, la pièce est plus éclairée. J'ai dû dormir longtemps. Le bourdonnement a disparu et il ne me reste plus qu'une légère migraine.

Je suis enfin capable de me relever sans risquer de perdre l'équilibre. Mes muscles endoloris hurlent à chacun de mes mouvements. Une fois assise, j'embrasse l'intégralité de la pièce d'un regard. Les murs sont en béton grisâtre, de même que le sol. Au fond, un vieil escalier de bois mène à une porte sombre. La seule source de lumière provient d'un soupirail au vitrage jauni. Il est opaque et je ne peux donc pas voir à l'extérieur, mais je distingue les ombres longilignes de barreaux, empêchant toute échappatoire.

Une vague de panique m'envahit. Où suis-je ? Et qui était cet homme ? A peine son souvenir m'effleure qu'une nouvelle onde d'angoisse me parcourt. J'inspecte alors mon corps. Je porte encore mon tailleur et mes escarpins. Je ne semble pas avoir été malmenée. Pour l'instant...

Mes yeux sont soudain attirés par un reflet au sol. Une bouteille d'eau est posée non loin de moi. Je tends mon bras et l'attrape.

_Serait-ce un nouveau piège ?_

J'inspecte soigneusement le bouchon et le liquide. Tout a l'air normal. Alors, sans nouvelle hésitation, je l'ouvre et avale à grandes gorgées l'eau fraiche. Elle tombe lourdement dans mon estomac vide mais je ne peux pas m'arrêter. Mon corps est complétement déshydraté. Je repose la bouteille vide près de moi, ramène mes genoux contre ma poitrine et les serre fort entre mes bras.

Je regrette rapidement d'avoir bu toute cette eau, car bientôt l'envie d'uriner devient insupportable. Et il n'y a rien dans cette cave, mis à part le matelas usé. J'ai envie de pleurer, mais je me sens trop faible et aucune larme ne semble vouloir s'échapper.

Pourquoi quelqu'un aurait voulu m'enlever ? L'argent est la première réponse qui me vient à l'esprit. Il est vrai que je suis riche mais un cambriolage aurait suffi... Cet homme veut peut-être faire chanter quelqu'un. Il a peut-être été engagé par un partenaire de KMW pour faire pression sur mon cabinet. Si c'est le cas, Brad sera furieux. Je me revois soudain quitter son bureau un peu plus tôt. Peut-être que si je m'étais calmée et que je n'étais pas rentrée aussi tôt à mon appartement, tout ceci ne serait jamais arrivé. Brad m'aurait sûrement invitée à dîner et j'aurais été en sécurité...

Mais peut-être que ce n'est pas une histoire de chantage et que l'homme qui m'a enlevé est un psychopathe. Mon rythme cardiaque s'accélère et je tente de le calmer alors que des scénarios, tous plus horribles les uns que les autres, me viennent à l'esprit.

Je ne sais pas combien de temps je reste assise ici. Il pourrait s'agir de plusieurs heures comme de quelques minutes seulement. Ma vessie est sur le point d'exploser. Seule dans le silence le plus total, j'ai perdu toute notion du temps.

J'entends soudain des bruits de pas provenant de l'étage. Ce sont les premiers bruits extérieurs parvenant jusqu'à cette pièce et je sursaute presque. La panique m'envahit et je reste immobile sur le matelas puant.

Un cliquetis métallique résonne avant un grincement bruyant. Je regarde, terrorisée, la porte s'ouvrir face à moi. Mon corps est enfin capable de s'activer et je rampe le plus vite possible dans le coin le plus sombre de la pièce, priant pour que l'ombre me dissimule.

Les marches vermoulues de l'escalier craquent à chacun de ces pas. Je suis incapable de le regarder et fixe le sol sous moi. Le sang tambourine dans mes oreilles et mon corps et si tendu qu'il pourrait se briser en un instant. L'escalier cesse de craquer, et des bruits de pas lourds et trainants s'approchent. Je distingue son ombre s'étendre au sol et me rejoindre.

_Je vais mourir._

Des rangers noires tachées de boue apparaissent dans mon champ de vision alors qu'une forte odeur de cuir mêlée de transpiration emplie la pièce. Je n'ose toujours pas relever la tête. C'est alors qu'une main gantée tend sous mes yeux une photographie aux plis marqués. Je la reconnais tout de suite. C'est celle de ma famille qui se trouvait dans mon salon. Mes yeux s'écarquillent sous la panique.

**- C'est ton père ? Demande tout à coup une voix froide alors que l'index ganté désigne l'un des visages.**

Je me contente de hocher la tête.

**- Et lui ?**

Je suis l'index des yeux et observe le visage lumineux du jeune homme blond au premier plan de la photographie.

**- C'est mon frère.**

Ma voix est rauque, et ressemble plus à un grognement qu'à autre chose.

**- Il vit où ?**

Sa voix à lui est toujours aussi froide et sévère. Elle envoie des frissons dans tout mon corps.

**- Nulle part.**

La main plie la photographie d'un geste rapide avant qu'elle ne disparaisse de ma vue. J'entends l'homme la ranger dans ses poches. J'ose enfin lui jeter un regard discrètement, en partie dissimulée derrière mes cheveux en bataille. Il est accroupi face à moi et semble chercher quelque chose dans ses vêtements sombres.

Son visage est caché derrière une masse de cheveux gras et bruns. J'aperçois seulement sa barbe foncée. Il émane de cet homme une force et une puissance qui sont effrayantes. Il relève la tête et je suis aussitôt happée par ses yeux. Des yeux bleus glacés qui me fusillent sur place. Il se remet rapidement debout et me domine pendant quelques secondes de toute sa hauteur. Mais soudain, il m'empoigne par le col de ma veste et me hisse sur mes jambes.

Je me retrouve plaquée contre le mur fermement par une de ses mains, tandis que l'autre me menace d'un couteau glacial.

**- Tu réponds à mes questions et tout se passera bien. Si tu refuses...**

Je sens la lame appuyer douloureusement sur ma peau découverte et émets un gémissement plaintif.

**- Il ne vit nulle part, c'est la vérité ! Il est mort il y a huit ans.**

Ses mains quittent mon corps et les miennes vont aussitôt masser mon cou. Mes yeux n'ont pas quitté les siens et je les sens me scruter. Au bout de ce qui me semble être une éternité, il range son arme à sa ceinture et se recule.

Grâce à cette nouvelle distance, je peux mieux l'observer. Il est vêtu d'un pantalon usé et d'une veste en jean sombre. Avec ses cheveux longs et sa barbe mal rasée, il a tout du mec paumé complétement fou.

**- Il y a un coffre dans la maison de ton père. J'ai besoin d'y accéder. Tu connais les codes pour désactiver l'alarme ?**

Je me contente de hocher la tête. L'homme a l'air satisfait. Il s'approche à nouveau tel un prédateur fondant sur sa proie, et je me recroqueville sur place.

**- Si tu m'aides, je te laisserai la vie sauve.**

Je le regarde en écarquillant les yeux. La peur que sa vue m'inspire est immense. Je doute fort de pouvoir avoir confiance en lui. Mais quelque chose me dit que si je ne vais pas dans son sens, il pourrait en finir plus rapidement que prévu avec moi...

**- D'accord, dis-je faiblement.**

**- Très bien, me répond-il en commençant à retourner vers l'escalier. Nous partons dans deux heures.**

La porte claque, et puis j'entends le cliquetis du verrou. Une fois seule, des flots de larmes commencent à se déverser sur mes joues. Des larmes de peur et de honte. Mon tailleur est couvert d'urine.

* * *

J'ai eu le temps de repasser en boucle notre conversation dans mon esprit.

_Un coffre ?_

Au départ j'imagine qu'il contient de l'argent. Mais très vite je penche plus pour des dossiers confidentiels. Après tout, mon père a travaillé pour le SHIELD ainsi que pour l'HYDRA. J'imagine qu'il a donc dû amasser quantité d'informations durant ses longues années de bons et loyaux services.

Quand il revient, la pénombre a déjà envahi la cave. Ce doit être la fin d'après-midi. Sa silhouette imposante se dessine dans l'embrasure de la porte.

**- Debout.**

Son ton est sans appel. Je me lève aussitôt et, suite à un signe de main de sa part, me dirige lentement vers lui. Mes jambes ont du mal à me porter, je suis presque paralysée par la peur. J'atteins les premières marches et gravis en tremblant l'escalier.

J'ai l'impression que je vais à nouveau pleurer, mais tente de me calmer. J'arrive à son niveau et reste le plus loin possible de lui. Il sent toujours le cuir. Mes yeux sont baissés. Je l'entends renifler de dégoût. Mon avant-bras est ensuite empoigné fermement et je suis tirée vers la porte.

Il m'entraine à travers un couloir sombre à la tapisserie défraichie. L'odeur d'humidité est un peu moins forte que dans la cave, mais celle de renfermé est toujours bien présente. Nous passons devant une première porte en bois rongée par la moisissure avant de nous arrêter devant une seconde, qui semble être en léger meilleur état. L'homme l'ouvre et me pousse à l'intérieur de la pièce obscure.

Soudain, le bruit d'un interrupteur se fait entendre, suivi par l'allumage bruyant d'un néon. La lumière blanche m'éblouit. Je ne suis plus habituée à tant de luminosité. Mais elle me permet de mieux l'observer. Nous nous toisons un instant. Il s'est changé. Il a troqué son jean et sa veste contre une tenue sombre. Il porte un treillis noir rentré dans ses rangers, ainsi qu'une veste de cuir parfaitement adaptée à sa morphologie et fermée par de nombreuses sangles. Sa vision me fait froid dans le dos. Il n'a plus rien du mec paumé.

_C'est un soldat._

**- Tu as dix minutes.**

La porte claque si fort qu'elle fait voler mes cheveux autour de mon visage. Je reste un moment immobile au milieu du carrelage démodé. Des planches de contreplaqué sont clouées contre la seule fenêtre, la rendant inaccessible.

La salle de bain est sale et poussiéreuse, néanmoins je remarque que la baignoire a été utilisée il y a peu. Des gouttelettes d'eau stagnent encore au fond. Mes poils se hérissent rien qu'à l'idée qu'il ait pu se laver ici. Je remarque ensuite une pile de vêtements gris déposée sur le rebord, ainsi qu'une serviette de toilette qui a l'air propre.

Des coups sont portés à la porte et je me retourne aussitôt.

**- Huit minutes !**

Sans réfléchir, je commence à faire couler l'eau de la baignoire. Je jette un dernier coup d'œil soupçonneux dans la pièce. Et s'il entrait ? Malgré mon angoisse, j'entreprends de me déshabiller. L'odeur de mes vêtements est infecte et je sens les premières nausées m'envahir. Une fois nue, je ne perds pas de temps et grimpe dans la baignoire. L'émail est usé et je sens sa surface poreuse sous mes pieds. L'eau est glacée. Je prends sur moi et parviens finalement à me glisser sous le pommeau de douche.

Je ne me suis jamais lavée aussi rapidement de toute ma vie. Je noue le plus serré possible le cordon du pantalon de survêtement grisâtre laissé à mon intention. Malgré cela, je sens le vêtement glisser légèrement de ma taille. C'est un survêtement d'homme, surement le sien, et je réprime une grimace de dégoût. C'est à ce moment-là que la porte s'ouvre et que je rencontre son visage impatient. Il me détaille quelques secondes avant d'attraper mon avant-bras pour me trainer hors de la pièce.

Nous parcourons le couloir avant d'arriver dans un hall d'entrée habillé de lambris. J'aperçois rapidement le reste de la maison à travers les doubles portes aux vitres jaunies menant au séjour. Ce dernier n'est presque pas meublé. Tout ici semble être resté abandonné dans son jus, et je me demande depuis combien de temps cet homme vit ici. Mais je n'ai pas le temps de m'attarder, le verrou s'ouvre et je suis entrainée à l'extérieure.

Aussitôt l'air frais pénètre dans mes poumons. Je suis sous le choc. J'avais pensé être retenue dans la maison d'une banlieue malfamée, et je comprends que je me suis lourdement trompée. Partout autour de nous s'étendent d'immenses arbres feuillus. J'aperçois un vieux pick up bleu sur la droite. C'est là que me conduit l'homme, me tenant toujours fermement. Il ouvre la porte côté passager, qui émet un grincement strident, avant de me jeter à l'intérieur. J'ai tout juste le temps de ramener mes jambes près de moi avant qu'il ne ferme la porte. J'ai peur.

Il fait ensuite le tour de la voiture, et j'étouffe un hoquet de terreur lorsque je réalise qu'il porte plusieurs pistolets semi-automatiques accrochés à son treillis. Lorsqu'il monte côté conducteur, je m'éloigne le plus possible de lui et me colle contre la portière.

Sans un regard, il démarre le pick-up. Le moteur gronde. L'homme se tourne ensuite vers les sièges arrières. Je l'observe du coin de l'œil. Il fouille dans un grand sac de sport avant d'en sortir une casquette de baseball. Il l'enfonce sur sa tête et la voiture démarre. Mes yeux sont toujours braqués sur le sac resté entre-ouvert. A l'intérieur se trouve un fusil d'assaut.

Je me retourne lentement vers le pare-brise. Dehors, les arbres défilent, identiques, secoués par la brise fraiche de la fin d'après-midi.

Fin du chapitre.

* * *

Eva **le** rencontre enfin ! Je suis curieuse de connaître vos avis, n'hésitez donc pas à laisser une petite review, ça ne pourra que m'encourager à continuer **=)**

_A peine revenue qu'il faut déjà que je m'en aille vendanger... Bonne semaine à tous !_


	5. Chapitre 4

**YO.**

_Hiiiii_ cette histoire a de plus en plus lecteurs ! Je suis un chaton HAPPY **=)**

**mimi70 :** merci ! Et oui, il fait peur un peu, et ce n'est qu'un début (mouaha)

**Hinata des bois :** merci Chaton des bois (je rougis de fierté rien qu'en lisant ta review=)

**Mirlana :** je publie en moyenne une fois par semaine (en fonction de mon emploi du temps et de celui de ma bêta) et j'essaie d'avoir toujours une dizaine de chapitres d'avance ! Je suis ravie que le début t'ai laissé beaucoup d'interrogations quant à la suite, qui j'espère te plaira ;)

**MMSSR :** Certes je crois que le Winter Soldier a légèrement remonté la pente à la fin du film, mais cette prise de conscience en fait, selon moi, quelqu'un de désespéré et d'encore plus dangereux. En tout cas merci pour ta gentille review =)

**Rose-Eliade :** J'avoue moi aussi je poste souvent des reviews assez courtes ;) Ravie que ce début d'histoire te plaise !

**Kizzie Ann :** Une rencontre sexy ? Je l'imaginais plutôt glauque Haha ! Mais c'est vrai qu'il reste quand même grave sexy ;) Et rassure-toi, t'es dans le IN, pas dans le OUT !

**MiaWatson :** Bienvenue à toi et merci ! J'espère que la suite te plaira également =)

.

Bonne lecture à tous, _avec ce nouveau chapitre plein d'actions_** !**

* * *

Chromatics - Tick of the clock : _ watch?v=vWD7k6TrJ-g_

* * *

**Chapitre 4 : dans l'ombre de la nuit**

La route en sa compagnie me paraît interminable. Mes yeux restent fixés sur les chiffres orangés de l'horloge. Le silence est si pesant que j'ose à peine le troubler pour respirer. Je suis lasse d'être constamment en alerte et mes muscles tendus commencent à crier fatigue. Cela va faire deux heures que nous roulons et nous arrivons seulement aux limites périphériques de Washington. La drogue qu'il m'a donnée devait être sacrément forte pour que je ne me souvienne absolument pas du trajet.

A mesure que la nuit commence à tomber, la route devient plus fréquentée, et nous ne tardons pas à nous retrouver dans les embouteillages de fin de journée. Je le vois se tendre à côté de moi. Je sens la tension puissante qui émane de son corps. Il tient d'ailleurs si fermement le volant que ses gants en cuir sont prêts à craquer.

Je m'attends à ce qu'il me demande l'itinéraire pour nous rendre chez mon père, mais il ne m'adresse pas un mot. A ma grande surprise, il prend sans aucune indication de ma part la direction de Forest Hill. Les banlieues défavorisées laissent peu à peu place aux quartiers chics et aisés. L'allure du pick-up ralentit dans les rues résidentielles. Nous empruntons Albemarle Street et remontons la rue déserte, longeant les hauts murs et portails de sécurité protégeant les riches villas. Mon rythme cardiaque augmente, lorsqu'arrivé à proximité de la maison de mon père, le pick-up s'arrête à l'abri d'un bosquet.

Pour la première fois depuis que nous sommes partis, l'homme se tourne vers moi, comme s'il était soudain conscient de ma présence.

**- Écoute-moi bien. Il y a sûrement des micros planqués un peu partout dans la maison. Il y en avait chez toi. Une fois à l'intérieur, je veux que tu la fermes. Tu me suis et c'est tout. Si tu essaies de jouer les dures, je te colle une balle en pleine tête. C'est clair ?**

Je sens déjà les larmes perler au coin de mes yeux. Je hoche la tête. Il quitte l'habitacle de la voiture et je profite de ces quelques secondes de répit avant de sortir à mon tour.

Dehors, l'air s'est rafraichi et je resserre la veste de jogging autour de moi. Je ne peux m'empêcher de scruter la rue, en quête de la moindre aide potentielle. Je repère alors une voiture de patrouille tourner à l'intersection d'une autre rue, à quelques centaines de mètres. Mon cœur fait un bond. Si seulement je pouvais la prévenir...

Je me retourne discrètement, craignant d'attirer l'attention, et je constate avec horreur qu'il me fixe. Ses yeux bleus sont comme une paire de projecteurs, et je suis prise sur le fait. Me coupant l'herbe sous le pied, il m'entraine vers la grille. Nous la longeons, cachés dans l'ombre des arbres jusqu'à arriver au niveau du portail opaque.

Là, il me pousse contre le digicode. L'angoisse me paralyse tellement que je mets plusieurs secondes avant de me souvenir du code d'accès. Une fois ce dernier rentré, les vantaux métalliques s'ouvrent pour révéler une allée pavée sinuant entre les grands arbres du terrain. Je m'avance et aussitôt les lanternes la bordant s'allument, illuminant discrètement l'allée jusqu'à la maison se trouvant à quelques dizaines de mètres. Derrière nous, le portail se referme dans un léger grincement.

Il s'engage en premier, non sans m'envoyer un regard pour s'assurer que je le suis. C'est une sensation bizarre que de revenir dans la maison où j'ai passé une bonne partie de mon enfance. Nous parcourons l'allée et je suis soudain frappée par le silence. Seules mes chaussures émettent un claquement régulier. Sa démarche à lui ne trouble aucunement le silence, malgré les rangers qu'il porte. C'est comme s'il ne posait même pas les pieds à terre.

Nous arrivons bien vite au niveau de la porte d'entrée, plongée dans la pénombre. Même dans un quartier aussi huppé que Forest Hill, la maison en impose, plus grande que toutes les autres, dans cette rue habitée depuis des générations par l'élite de Washington. Je distingue la silhouette imposante de l'homme se tourner vers moi, et je recule inconsciemment de quelques pas.

**- Tu désactives l'alarme, tu la fermes et tout se passera bien, me chuchote-t-il.**

Ce après quoi il attrape une petite sphère métallique accrochée à sa ceinture. Je le regarde, sans bouger, pointer la lumière sur l'embrasure de la porte. A peine l'a-t-il déposé qu'une petite lumière rouge apparaît en son centre. Je n'ai pas le temps de comprendre ce qu'il se passe qu'il m'attrape et me pousse en arrière. Quelques secondes plus tard, un bruit sourd et étouffé retentit. Sa carrure me cache la vue de la porte, mais j'aperçois au-dessus de ses épaules une fumée évanescente s'envoler vers le ciel noir.

Tout va très vite. L'alarme se déclenche. Je suis entrainée à l'intérieur et manque de tomber en franchissant le seuil. Je me retrouve plaquée contre le boitier de l'alarme avec une arme pointée sur la tempe. Je me raidis en gémissant de peur, mais commence à m'activer. Mes mains moites ouvrent le boitier et je tape la combinaison de chiffres cent fois répétée, tout en priant pour qu'elle n'ait pas changée depuis ma dernière venue.

Après un court instant de suspens où aucun de nous deux n'osent respirer, la sirène se coupe et une led verte s'illumine sur le boitier. Le pistolet quitte mon crâne et j'expire bruyamment l'air de mes poumons alors que mon pic d'adrénaline redescend. Mais, aussitôt, je suis retournée de force vers lui. Ses yeux bleus me clouent sur place, menaçants. Un de ses doigts gantés vient se planter sur sa bouche, m'intimant de ne pas faire de bruit.

_Les micros._

Il m'indique ensuite d'un geste de passer la première dans le couloir menant aux autres pièces de la maison. Mon cœur se serre d'être enfin de retour ici, après tout ce qui s'est passé. J'ai toujours aimé cette grande maison. Un mur de baies vitrés le long du couloir offre une vue sur le jardin verdoyant, magnifique même de nuit. J'aperçois les reflets des toiles et autres œuvres d'arts ornant le mur blanc d'en face.

Nous débouchons dans le vaste séjour plongé dans l'obscurité. Les rayons de la Lune pénètrent dans l'immense pièce grâce aux vitrages en double-hauteur et suffisent à nous repérer. Je suis surprise de le voir continuer à avancer vers le bureau de mon père, à l'autre bout du séjour. Je suis à présent certaine qu'il est déjà venu ici.

Je presse le pas derrière lui. Il actionne doucement la poignée, et la porte en bois rare s'ouvre sans un bruit. Nous pénétrons dans le cabinet de mon père. La pièce est moins haute de plafond que le séjour, et j'ai soudain l'impression d'étouffer en étant ici seule avec lui. Je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de venir ici trop souvent. Quand j'étais petite, l'accès m'y était interdit. Et quand mon père travaillait à la maison, il n'aimait pas être dérangé. Avec le temps, ma curiosité s'était tarie et je ne voyais plus l'intérêt de voir ce que renfermait son bureau.

A dire vrai, je ne connaissais rien au travail de mon père jusqu'à il y a encore deux ans. Jusqu'aux événements de New York. Après l'attaque extraterrestre, le S.H.I.E.L.D. a été mis sur le devant de la scène par la presse internationale. En tant que secrétaire général, mon père a été surchargé de travail à cette période. Il a organisé le déblayage de New-York et a dû gérer la crise internationale concernant la sécurité de la planète. Il m'en parlait vaguement à l'époque, mais j'avais trouvé la majorité de mes réponses dans la presse. Cependant, celle-ci paraissait plus intéressée par les Avengers que par la réelle menace d'une civilisation extraterrestre. Je les avais vus à la une des magazines.

_Iron Man, Thor, Hulk, Captain America..._

Des super-héros, comme les gens les appelaient. Tout le monde les idolâtrait. Moi, je n'avais pas le temps pour cela. Mon travail chronophage ne me le permettait pas.

Une légère lueur bleutée emplit soudain la pièce. J'observe l'homme fixer une nouvelle petite sphère métallique sur une peinture au fond de la pièce. La sphère est presque identique à celle qu'il a utilisée à l'entrée de la maison, et pendant une seconde j'ai peur qu'il fasse sauter le mur. Mais elle émet seulement un léger crépitement électrique avant de redevenir inactive. C'est là que se fait entendre un léger bruit qui provient de derrière le tableau, comme si quelque chose se débloquait. La sphère devait être un brouilleur d'ondes électriques. Il la range dans sa ceinture et entreprend de faire coulisser la peinture le long du mur. Je reste bouche-bée en découvrant qu'elle dissimulait le fameux coffre-fort.

Il ne perd pas de temps et s'active autour du coffre blindé. De là où je suis, je ne vois que son dos sombre. Je doute fort qu'il puisse l'ouvrir, mon père a dû prendre les dispositions nécessaires pour ne pas qu'il soit forcé. Je jette un œil autour de moi. A quelques mètres à l'extérieur de la pièce, il y a une porte-fenêtre. Si seulement je pouvais parvenir à l'atteindre...

Un léger bruit métallique retentit soudain, suivi d'un craquement sourd. Je ne sais pas comment il y est parvenu, mais le coffre est à présent bien ouvert. Il se tourne vers moi les bras chargés de dossiers papiers qu'il dépose silencieusement sur le bureau. Il se penche et commence à les survoler.

J'attends, immobile. L'un des dossiers semble particulièrement attirer son attention. Il l'approche de ses yeux et commence à le lire plus précisément. Il a l'air complétement absorbé par son contenu. Une vague d'espoir me gonfle le cœur. C'est le moment ou jamais.

Le plus silencieusement possible, je recule vers la porte, en le fixant toujours. Il n'a rien remarqué. Je parviens à m'éclipser discrètement de la pièce. Je marche à présent lentement jusqu'à la baie vitrée. L'adrénaline coule dans mes veines. Mon cœur bat à tout rompre. Ma main moite se pose sur la poignée de la baie vitrée, et je l'actionne le plus doucement possible. Elle émet un bruit infime, et j'arrête aussitôt de bouger en tendant l'oreille. Après quelques secondes, je constate qu'il n'a rien remarqué. J'inspire à fond.

Je termine d'ouvrir la baie et la tire vers moi. Je sors alors une jambe à l'extérieur, puis l'autre, et délicatement, je referme la porte. J'avance à pas de loup sur la terrasse, jusqu'à rejoindre le gazon. Là seulement, je m'autorise un regard vers l'arrière. J'aperçois sa silhouette sombre, toujours dans le bureau. Alors, sans perdre de temps, je commence à courir. Je cours le plus vite possible jusqu'à atteindre les premiers arbres qui me dissimulent sous leurs branches épaisses. Mon corps est tendu. Je deviens presque euphorique d'avoir réussi. Je m'enfonce encore un peu dans les bois avant de jeter un nouveau regard vers la maison. Malgré la distance, j'arrive encore à voir à l'intérieur.

_Et il n'y est plus._

Je suffoque de peur. C'est alors que je le vois sortir par la même porte que j'ai emprunté un instant plus tôt. Avec horreur, je l'entends charger son pistolet. Paniquée, je me retourne vers les bois et recommence à courir. Si je me dépêche, j'atteindrai peut-être la rue voisine, de l'autre côté du jardin. De là, je pourrai trouver de l'aide. Les branches me griffent le visage et mes pieds se prennent dans les racines. J'entends déjà des bruits de pas rapides derrière moi et j'accélère, terrifiée.

Soudain, mon pied se raccroche dans un obstacle. Je tente de conserver mon équilibre, mais je glisse sur l'humus humide et tombe lourdement sur le sol dans un cri étouffé. Des feuilles se collent sur mon visage et de la terre s'infiltre dans ma bouche. Une forte douleur s'insinue dans ma cheville, toujours coincée.

Quand je parviens finalement à m'extirper, ses bruits de pas sont tout proches. Je ne peux pas me relever, d'une part à cause de la douleur à ma cheville, et d'autre part car une fois debout, il pourra facilement me repérer. Je rampe donc vers le buisson le plus proche et cesse de respirer.

_Pitié._

Je prie tout en guettant la moindre trace de sa présence. Soudain, un poids s'abat sur mon épaule. Sous la surprise, aucun son ne s'échappe de ma bouche. Je suis violemment tirée en arrière, à travers les branchages feuillus du buisson, avant d'être jetée sur le sol. Je gémis de douleur et de peur et me recroqueville en me protégeant de mes mains.

**- Pitié ! Pitié...**

Il grogne et s'approche. Je vais mourir. Alors je ferme les yeux de toutes mes forces ; comme si cet acte pouvait me faire disparaître, m'emmener loin d'ici. Je m'attends à la douleur imminente. Mais au lieu de cela, je sens qu'il me saisit le bras et le tire vers lui pour me relever.

Je tente de m'éloigner faiblement, mais l'adrénaline commence à quitter mon corps et les forces m'abandonnent. Je ne me débats plus, mon corps devient tout mou. Il tire plus fort et je sens mon bras craquer sous sa poigne de fer. Il commence à marcher et je suis malgré moi contrainte de me lever et de le suivre péniblement. Ma cheville hurle de douleur à chacun de mes pas. Je lance un dernier regard dans les bois, et aperçois, à une dizaine de mètre à peine, les lampadaires de l'autre rue.

_J'y étais presque._

Nous retournons vers la maison, et je pleure à présent à chaudes larmes. Silencieusement. Il me pousse sur une chaise de la terrasse avant de retourner à l'intérieur. Je suis à nouveau seule. Mais il sait que je ne pourrais pas m'échapper. Je peux à peine tenir debout.

J'attends, le regard plongé dans le vide, avant qu'il ne réapparaisse quelques minutes plus tard. Ses bras sont chargés de dossiers. D'un mouvement de tête, il m'intime l'ordre de me mettre en route. Je me lève comme un robot et me mets en marche. Je sens sa présence juste derrière moi. Je n'ai plus la force de lutter contre lui. Il est plus facile de me laisser faire.

Il doit trouver que je ne vais pas assez vite, car au bout de quelques mètres, il m'empoigne le bras, au même endroit qu'un peu plus tôt, et me tire plus rapidement vers le portail. Je sens déjà l'hématome se former.

Nous ressortons dans le silence de la nuit et traversons la route. Mais alors que nous sommes au milieu de la voirie, des phares nous éblouissent depuis l'autre bout de la rue. Une voiture s'approche. J'ai envie de m'écrouler et d'attendre qu'elle arrive. Au lieu de cela, je suis violemment poussée contre le pick-up. Ma cheville hurle à nouveau.

**- J'ai mal !**

**- Ferme-la ou je te monterai ce que c'est d'avoir vraiment mal . Monte dans la voiture.**

J'aurais voulu rester éveillée. Pour le surveiller et être à l'affût de la moindre aide possible. Mais une immense vague de fatigue m'envahit alors que le pick-up démarre. Je tente de lutter, mais mes paupières se ferment déjà. Une question me hante.

_Pourquoi ne m'a-t-il pas tué ?_

Fin du chapitre.

* * *

Et oui, faux espoir pour Eva. _IL_ reste encore très menaçant dans ce chapitre.

N'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos avis, de vos critiques, ou même de me faire un p'tit coucou **=)** CIAO !


	6. Chapitre 5

**Hello mes choux **! **  
**

Ça y est, j'ai officiellement fait ma rentrée. Et elle commence fort, puisque je participe à un concours international sur la ville de Shenzen (autant vous dire que ma présence ici risque donc de se raréfier au fil du semestre).

Mais pas de panique, puisque je reviens aujourd'hui en pleine forme pour ce nouveau chapitre** =)**

**mimi70 :** merci Mimi ! Je progresse au niveau de la longueur, mais hélas ce nouveau chapitre n'est pas plus long que les autres.

**Muffy90 :** HEY salut toi ! Ravie que tes doutes se soient dissipés, j'espère que la suite te plaira ;)

**Mirlana :** merci =) Les comics ne sont pas ma source d'inspiration principale, mais j'en connais un peu la trame et m'efforce de la respecter !

**Sehaltiel l'Eternel :** bienvenue à toi ! Oh j'espère ne pas te décevoir (le coup de pression, tu n'imagines pas =)

**Rose-Eliade :** Héhé, en fait NOTRE Bucky, il est gentil !

**Hinata des bois :** Oh merci ! Je vais vraiment finir par prendre le melon avec tes adorables reviews (L)

**MiaWatson :** Merci Mia =) et moi aussi j'étais -presque- angoissée en écrivant !

**Miluzine96 :** Yeah, je suis contente de te retrouver sur cette nouvelle fiction, et encore plus contente qu'elle te plaise =) Les réponses à tes questions dans les prochaines chapitres !

**MMSSR :** MDR j'imagine vos têtes si Trouble Woman s'était terminée au chapitre précédent ! Merci =)

.

Je pense remettre en place le système de tirage au sort que j'avais testé dans l'Aube bleue.

Pour celles et ceux qui ne savent pas de quoi il s'agit, c'est très simple ! **Chaque semaine, je tire au sort une review parmi les reviews de chaque chapitre. Le gagnant a le droit de me poser une question !** Elle peut concerner cette fiction, ma façon d'écrire, ou même un truc sur moi, genre j'ai une vie mégacool QUOI (cette réflexion est ironique).

Bref**.**

Cette semaine, la gagnante est ...

_- Suspens insoutenable -_

**Muffy90 ! **(j'attends donc ta question avec une impatience non dissimulée)

.

_Manelor, ma bêta, est actuellement en vacances, quelques fautes risquent donc de s'être glissées dans ce chapitre..._

Bonne lecture à tous **=)**

* * *

_Captain America, the Winter Soldier - HYDRA : watch?v=dWDllpJFogk&index=11&list=PLBqwoNRuBDz-UP4LWoSh3bofnpjePUlKV_

* * *

**Chapitre 5 : Loin de tout  
**

Je suis réveillée lorsque le moteur de la voiture se coupe. Après quelques secondes de confusion, je réalise que nous sommes de retour dans les bois. A travers le pare-brise sale, je distingue la cabane à quelques mètres. Mes larmes ont séché sur mon visage, mélangées à la boue et aux restes de feuilles mortes. Je dois avoir l'air d'une folle.

_Tout comme lui. _

Ma porte s'ouvre et l'air de la nuit pénètre dans la voiture. Il attend impatient que je descende, avant de me guider vers l'intérieur de la maison. L'odeur de renfermé m'attaque aussitôt les narines. Le tube d'un néon crépite avant de s'allumer. Je ferme les yeux, éblouie. Alors que je m'attend à être à nouveau enfermée dans la cave, il m'indique les doubles portes du séjour. Hésitante, je pénètre dans la pièce froide. Elle est pauvrement meublée. Je distingue les contours d'une cuisine au fond, derrière une grande table en bois. Il s'y dirige et dépose les dossiers sur cette dernière.

Il fouille ensuite dans sa ceinture et un éclat argenté attire soudain mon regard. Je panique. Il tient dans sa main gantée son couteau. Je recule et heurte le mur le plus proche. Il lève les yeux vers moi tandis qu'un fin sourire se dessine sur son visage.

Je vais mourir ici, loin de tout, et jamais personne ne le saura jamais. Mon corps pourrira dans ces bois sinistres et sombres. C'est pour cela qu'il ne m'a pas tué chez mon père. Il voulait que nous soyons à l'écart du monde.

Il se retourne alors vers le plan de travail et je l'entends attraper autre chose. Je suis terrifiée et m'apprête à tout moment à déguerpir. Lorsqu'il me refait face, je constate qu'il tient dans ses mains son couteau ainsi que deux boites de conserve. Il pose ces dernières sur la table et les ouvre à l'aide de sa lame acérée. Je le regarde faire, médusée. Il dépose son arme dans l'évier. Je soupire de soulagement. D'un geste, il m'indique de venir m'assoir. Je m'exécute à contre cœur tandis qu'il saisit l'une des boîtes. Il balance une fourchette sur la table, saisit la pile de dossiers, et s'éloigne.

**- Mange.**

Je regarde la boite de conserve en grimaçant. Rien que l'odeur me dégoûte. Du coin de l'œil, je le vois s'installer sur le canapé et engloutir le contenu de sa conserve en quelques minutes. Après cela, il s'attaque à la lecture des dossiers. Une multitude de questions tournent dans mon esprit.

Pourquoi ne m'a-t-il pas tué ? Est-il de l'HYDRA ? Ou du SHIELD ? Son allure de soldat solitaire me donne l'impression qu'il accomplit tous ces actes seul. Mais surtout, que contiennent ces dossiers que mon père gardait si précieusement ? Alors que j'entame la nourriture peu ragoutante, il me surprend en me posant une question de vive-voix :

**- Ta mère, où vit-elle ?**

Je lève les yeux de la boite de conserve. Pourquoi me parle-t-il de cela tout à coup ? Jamais je ne lui dirai. Face à mon silence, j'ai peur qu'il s'énerve encore. Il est encore armé et n'a qu'un geste à faire pour me descendre. Je n'aurais même pas le temps de bouger. Au lieu de cela, il reprend la parole :

**- Comment est mort ton frère ?**

_John. Mon frère. J'avais dix-sept ans, j'étais en Californie depuis une semaine, partie avec des amies pour des vacances bien méritées. Mon frère était aussi en voyage, mais pour affaires, à travers l'Europe et l'Asie. Il était un ingénieur doué et très demandé, mais il aimait aussi faire la fête. Selon les autres conducteurs, sa voiture aurait zigzagué avant de traverser une barrière métallique et de finir sa course au fond d'un ravin. A tout juste vingt-six ans, il était mort derrière son volant au beau milieu de l'Iran. D'après les autorités, son taux d'alcoolémie était élevé. L'alcool étant officiellement interdit dans ce pays, l'affaire avait à l'époque fait scandale..._

_J'étais complétement hébétée quand mon père m'avait appris la nouvelle de sa mort. Je ne ressentais rien, telle une coquille vide de toutes émotions. J'avais l'impression d'être une poupée de chiffon guidée par un marionnettiste invisible. Je ne ressentais toujours rien en faisant ma valise. Mes amies me regardaient étrangement, mais c'est à peine si je m'en rendais compte. Je m'étais rendue à l'aéroport et avais pris le premier avion pour Washington. Et ce fut seulement dans le ciel que la douleur m'avait envahie, à mesure que les souvenirs ressurgissaient. C'était une douleur intense et profonde, sous laquelle j'avais cru mourir. J'avais pleuré. Pendant tout le vol. Incapable de m'arrêter. Je me souviens de l'inquiétude factice de l'une des hôtesses de l'air, et des regards intrigués des businessman de la première classe. Je ne devais pas être belle, pliée en deux sur mon siège, les cheveux ébouriffés, les joues trempées et les yeux rougies. _

_A la maison, ma mère était assise dans le salon, une boîte de mouchoir sur les genoux, le regard plongé dans le vide. Les larmes coulaient sur ses joues. Je m'étais assise contre elle et nous étions restées là, à sangloter silencieusement. A son arrivée, mon père avait pris les choses en main, tel l'homme d'affaires organisé qu'il était. C'était lui qui s'était occupé de tout. Lui qui avait contacté l'Iran pour rapatrier le corps de mon frère, lui qui avait organisé les obsèques, et lui qui restait fort. Pas une fois je ne l'avais vu pleurer. _

_Après l'enterrement, l'équilibre familiale s'est brisé. Ma mère s'est enfermée dans son chagrin, incapable de surmonter la mort de son enfant, et incapable de s'occuper de moi, sa fille encore belle et bien vivante. Habituellement si pétillante, elle n'était plus que l'ombre d'elle même. Mon père s'est replongé à corps et âme dans son travail, restant même à son bureau des nuits entières. Moi je devais être forte. Mes parents ont fini par s'éloigner. Ma mère ne semblait plus supporter la présence, déjà rare, de mon père à la maison. Et leur mariage est mort lui aussi. Ils ont fini par divorcer un peu moins d'un an après que John nous ai quitté. Ma mère a déménagé à New York, dans une banlieue chic. Et je suis restée seule, dans cette grande maison, où mon père ne faisait une apparition qu'une à deux fois par semaine. _

_Avoir mon diplôme un an plus tard avait été une délivrance. Je m'étais inscrite à l'université et mes parents m'avaient offert l'un des plus bel appartement en plein centre ville de Washington. J'étais promise à un avenir brillant dans le droit. J'avais enfin pu quitter cette grande maison vide et remplie de souvenir. Ma vie avait repris son cours. _

Un raclement de gorge interrompt le fil de mes pensées. Mes paupières papillonnent et je me rends compte qu'il se tient debout, juste de l'autre côté de la table.

**- Accident de voiture.**

Ses lèvres s'étirent et il secoue la tête en laissant échapper un rire sarcastique. A ce moment là, je me dis qu'il est vraiment fou. Mon corps se tend, prêt à s'échapper. Soudain, il relève la tête et me fixe, plus sérieux que jamais. Mes pieds prennent fermement appui sur le sol, m'éloignant légèrement de la table. Il balance un dossier jauni devant moi. Ce dernier atterrit dans un bruit sourd à quelques centimètres de ma main droite. Je lui lance un regard interrogateur, et face à son visage impassible, j'attrape fébrilement le coin de la couverture cornée.

Quand je l'ouvre, je ne comprends pas tout de suite de quoi il s'agit. Mes yeux s'attardent sur la première page, un document administratif, et repèrent aussitôt un nom qui m'est familier.

_Jonathan Pierce._

Mon rythme cardiaque s'accélère. Cette feuille contient bon nombre d'informations sur mon frère, tout comme les trois suivantes. Toute sa vie, ses habitudes, ses déplacements sont inscrits dans ce dossier. Un malaise commence à m'envahir. J'ai un mauvais pressentiment. Il se confirme lorsque j'arrive à la page suivante. Je ne suis pas experte, mais je comprends aussitôt qu'il s'agit d'un rapport médico-légal. Tout y est : le lieu, l'heure du décès, les conditions de rapatriement du corps. Je frémis en voyant les photographies en noir et blanc de la voiture broyée après l'accident. Mais il y a plus.

_Cause du décès : deux balles dans la tête._

Je suis sous le choc, incapable de bouger ou de réfléchir.

**- C'est impossible...**

Il entame un mouvement vers moi mais aussitôt je me lève, me recule vers le plan de travail et saisit fermement le couteau qu'il a laissé dans l'évier sans le lâcher du regard. Je ne sais plus ce que je fais.

**- Pourquoi vous me montrez ça ?!**

Ignorant totalement ma menace, il s'avance d'un pas décidé. Je tourne autour de la table, lui faisant toujours face. Ses yeux me fusillent sur place. Ma main devient moite au contact du couteau. Je me retrouve rapidement à sa place et lui à la mienne. Je suis à présent la plus proche de la sortie. J'esquisse un pas vers l'arrière. Mais aussitôt, je vois une ombre passée dans son regard. Avant que je ne puisse réagir, il saute au-dessus de la table et m'attrape violemment le bras. Je hurle. Je me débats et me raccroche au mur le plus proche pour tenter de m'échapper. Il grogne. Sa poigne autour de mon poignet est si forte que j'ai l'impression qu'il va le briser comme du verre. La douleur est violente et me fait hurler de plus belle. Mais mon instinct de survie prend le pas. Je lâche le mur et j'enfonce le couteau dans son avant-bras, tentant de lui faire lâcher prise.

Ce qui se passe alors est surnaturelle.

Un bruit métallique retentit. La lame ne se plante pas. Elle se contente de déchirer sa veste en cuir et de glisser le long de son bras sans jamais le transpercer. Très vite, il me saisit le deuxième poignet et je suis obligée de lâcher l'arme. Elle tombe au sol dans un bruit sourd. Je sens ses yeux furieux plantés sur moi. Mais je ne le regarde pas. Non, je regarde avec ahurissement le reflet métallique de son bras à travers sa veste déchirée.

**- Tu vois ce qu'ils m'ont fait ?!**

Sa voix est rauque, chargée d'une colère froide. Sur le coup, j'ai tellement peur que je m'arrête instantanément de lutter. Sentant mon abandon, il me pousse contre le mur et s'écarte de quelques centimètres. Je le regard alors ébahie retirer sa veste, sous laquelle il porte un t-shirt noir. Mes yeux sont toujours braqués sur son bras gauche. A la place d'être constitué de muscles et de peau, son bras est entièrement composé de métal brillant. Les fragments argentés s'articulent parfaitement et donne au membre artificiel une allure de véritable bras. Une étoile rouge est gravée sur son biceps cybernétique. J'ai soudain l'impression d'être dans un film de sciences-fiction. Sauf que je ne suis pas dans un film et je n'ai aucun moyen de prévoir ce que ce fou furieux va faire.

**- Qui ?**

C'est le seul mot que je suis capable de prononcer. Et tout ce que je veux savoir.

**- Les mêmes qui ont fait ça à ton frère, dit-il en m'indiquant les photographies de la mise en scène de l'accident. Regarde qui a signé l'ordre de mission. **

Je m'avance doucement vers la table, la peur au ventre. Je tourne la page et découvre un symbole rouge tamponné en haut de la suivante. Des tentacules sont gravées dans un cercle. Et au centre je distingue un crâne rouge. Je n'ai jamais vu ce symbole, mais je comprends malgré tout qu'il s'agit de l'HYDRA. Mes yeux filent ensuite vers le bas de la feuille, ornée d'une signature. Et je la reconnais immédiatement. Une signature fine et élégante, surmontée de deux initiales. A.P.

_Alexander Pierce. _

Mes mains lâchent le dossier et je recule en suffoquant. La surprise m'a coupé la respiration. Mes jambes se dérobent sous moi, et s'il n'avait pas été là pour me rattraper, je me serais écroulée.

**- J'crois que je vais vomir.**

Je m'enfuis. Je cours vers la salle de bains. Une fois à l'intérieur, je tire le verrou rouillé, maigre protection. Mais il ne m'a pas suivi. Je n'entends rien. Je suis soudain profondément soulagée d'être enfin seule, loin de sa carrure menaçante. Loin de tout. Je suis épuisée.

Comment ais-je pu alors ne me rendre compte de rien ? J'ai vécu des années avec mon père sans jamais me douter de sa double identité. Étais-je trop enfermée dans mon propre chagrin pour apercevoir les manigances de ce monstre ? Je comprends à présent pourquoi la nouvelle de la mort de mon frère semblait l'avoir si peu bouleversé. Il en était à l'origine. A cette idée, la nausée me monte à nouveau. Un monstre. C'est un monstre.

* * *

Je suis restée toute la nuit enfermée dans la salle de bain sans qu'il ne vienne m'en faire sortir. J'ai fini par m'endormir, recroquevillée dans une serviette sur le carrelage froid et sale. Mon sommeil a été traversé de cauchemars et à plusieurs reprises je me suis réveillée en suffoquant. Dès que je ferme les yeux, le visage de mon frère apparaît dans mon esprit. Il est jeune et beau et soudain, des litres de sang s'écoulent de son corps, et j'éclate en sanglots.

Mais il n'est pas venu. Il ne doit pas s'inquiéter. Je ne représente pas une réelle menace. J'aimerais restée toujours ici, enfermée dans cette pièce sinistre et obscure. J'inspecte ma cheville, et constate qu'elle est gonflée et a pris une teinte violacée. Je m'efforce de la soigner, mais les moyens du bord sont assez rudimentaires. Je plonge sous une douche glacée. Le froid réveille tout mon corps, me rappelle que je suis vivante, et il endort la douleur. J'emballe ensuite ma cheville dans une serviette humide que je serre fortement afin de la maintenir.

Après cela, les heures défilent sans que je ne bouge. Il y a encore quelques semaines, j'étais inconsciente des souffrances infligées par mon père. J'avais tout pour être heureuse. Une coupe de cheveux impeccable, un job de rêve, assez d'argent pour m'enfiler des cocktails tous les soirs. A présent, j'assiste, impuissante, à l'écroulement de mon monde. Toute ma vie est basée sur un mensonge. Je me sens salie et coupable. Je ne suis plus sûre de rien.

* * *

Je n'ai aucune idée de l'heure qu'il peut être, n'ayant ni montre, ni vue sur l'extérieur. Mais au bout d'un moment, ma condition humaine me rattrape. La faim commence à me tordre le ventre. Je me sens très faible. Alors, je prends mon courage à deux mains et me résous à sortir. Il fait jour. La pâle lumière du soleil pénètre dans le couloir à travers les portes vitrées du séjour.

Il est là, assis sur le vieux canapé, en train de lire des dossiers. Dès que je le vois, mon corps se tend. Des pages sont éparpillées partout sur la table et sur une partie du parquet. Son teint pâle et ses cernes violacées me font penser qu'il a dû passer sa nuit à éplucher les dossiers. Je m'arrête dans l'embrasure de la porte et racle ma gorge. Il lève un regard vide vers moi avant qu'une lueur parcourt ses yeux, comme s'il venait de se rappeler ma présence. Alors, je lui dit la seule chose dont je suis à présent sûre :

**- Je veux qu'ils payent.**

Fin du chapitre.

* * *

_Niah_ que de suspens **!**

N'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos avis, vous avez été nombreux à commenter le chapitre précédent, et ça m'a fait très plaisir ! _(et Muffy90, n'oublie pas ta question =)_

Bonne semaine à tous **=)**


	7. Chapitre 6

_**Wesh.  
**_

Comme chaque lundi - à peine un mois de relation et déjà la routine s'établit entre nous ! - nous nous retrouvons autour d'un nouveau chapitre **=)**

**Muffy90** : Merci, j'espère que tu as tenu le coup jusqu'à aujourd'hui ;)

**Rose-Eliade** : Oups, nous avons perdu Rose, si quelqu'un est apte à la réanimer, ce serait gentil !

**Hinata des bois** : et moi j'avais HÂTE de la poster cette suite ! LICORNE POWA

**mimi70** : Yeah, "ça envoie du pâté" est l'une de mes expressions favorites. Avec également dans le palmarès gagnant : "Pas de quoi fouetter un chat(onjoli)", "Faire la grasse matinée" (car j'aime le gras. Et dormir), la très célèbre "Pierre qui roule n'amasse pas mousse", ainsi que "vive les licornes" (qui tient plus du slogan je l'accorde).

**MiaWatson** : Merci ! Je suis ravie que le paragraphe en italique vous ait plus à tous, je dois être psychologue dans l'âme !

**MMSSR** : ton souhait pourrait bien être exaucé ... =)

**Mirlana** : merci à toi ! En effet, quelques autres personnages Marvel feront leur apparition dans cette histoire, mais pas dans l'immédiat !

**Miluzine96** : Merci Miluzine =) je partage ton intérêt pour Natasha Romanoff (que tu avais bien écrit ne t'inquiètes pas) allias Natalia Alianova Romanova, et si tu connais un peu l'histoire du Winter Soldier, tu sais qu'elle y occupe une place importante !

.

La gagnante de la semaine dernière était **Muffy90** !

_question :_ Est-ce que tu écris le personnage du soldat de l'hiver à partir du film ou est-ce que tu t'inspires d'autres personnes et/ou personnages pour pouvoir lui donner vie dans ton histoire?

_réponse :_ C'est une très bonne question, car comme tu l'indiques dans ta review, le personnage du soldat de l'hiver fait, au final, très peu d'apparitions dans le film. Et l'image qu'on en retient est celle d'un bloc de glace (comparaison facile je l'admet) obéissant aux ordres. Je salue au passage le jeu d'acteur de Sebastian Stan, qui a su donner de la profondeur à ce personnage quasiment muet et impassible. Donc pour écrire cette fiction, je me suis beaucoup renseignée sur le personnage du soldat de l'hiver dans les comics. J'ai également puisé dans d'autres sources d'inspiration ! **Buffalo 66** de Vincent Gallo est la référence essentielle, déjà parce que j'adore Christina Ricci, ensuite parce que sa réalisation froide mais poétique et sa mise en scène originale valent le coup d'œil, et pour finir parce que le thème de l'enlèvement y est très bien retranscrit. Voilà !

.

Cette semaine la gagnante est ... **Mirlana** !

.

_Bonne lecture =)_

* * *

_Nero - Into the past : watch?v=-f-LGK-y30w_

* * *

**Chapitre 6 : New-York**

_**- Je veux qu'ils payent.**_

**- J'ai besoin de savoir où vit ta mère, me dit-il en se levant du canapé.**

**- Pourquoi ? **

**- Son nom est cité dans des dossiers. Je pense qu'elle a des informations. **

**- Des informations sur quoi ? **

**- HYDRA.**

Sur le coup, j'ai envie de rire. Ma mère et HYDRA, vraiment ? Et puis, quelques souvenirs me reviennent, dont un en particulier.

_Tant que ma mère avait vécu à la maison, mon père n'avait réussi qu'une fois a lui imposer une réunion de son comité. C'était un soir d'hiver, peu avant la mort de mon frère. Il avait dit, des collègues viennent à la maison, alors que nous dinions avec ma mère autour de l'îlot central de notre vaste cuisine. Ma mère avait posé calmement ses couverts et croiser ses bras, froissant au passage sa robe pastel, attendant des explications. _

_**- Ils ne seront pas nombreux, mais ce sont de hauts responsables, avait poursuivi mon père.**_

_Sur le coup, j'avais senti l'enthousiasme m'envahir. J'allais enfin découvrir une partie du travail de mon père. Lui, si silencieux à ce propos. C'est pourquoi le ton sarcastique de ma mère m'avait quelque peu refroidie :_

_**- Et en quel honneur exactement recevons-nous tous ces héros chez nous ? **_

_**- Ils viennent visiter chaque membre du comité. Il faudra faire bonne figure, avait-il ajouté en me lançant un regard. **_

_Un léger silence s'était installé, et je n'avais pas su quoi dire pour le troubler. Mais les discussions avaient finalement repris leur cours normal, la tension s'était estompée._

La réaction de ma mère ne me laisse aujourd'hui plus aucun doute. Elle savait. Et elle désapprouvait. Un véritable dilemme m'envahit. Soit je lui dis ce qu'il veut entendre au risque de mettre ma mère en danger, soit j'attends la mort ici, sans jamais découvrir tous les responsables du meurtre de John. Mes lèvres bougent avant que je ne m'en rende compte.

**- New-York. Elle vit à New-York.**

* * *

Les paysages verdoyants défilent sous mes yeux depuis des heures, alors que je laisse reposer ma tête sur la surface froide de la vitre. Il n'a rien dit depuis le début du trajet. Nous roulons sur les routes nationales, il voulait éviter l'autoroute et les péages surveillés. Son arsenal militaire est toujours chargé à l'arrière de la voiture.

Il est bientôt quinze heures, et nous ne devrions pas tarder à arriver à New-York. Les petites villes sont de plus en plus denses et la voie de plus en plus fréquentée. Le pick-up ralentit et quitte la route pour se diriger vers une petite station essence presque déserte hormis quelques poids-lourds. Il s'arrête au niveau d'une pompe et coupe le moteur. Il jette un regard à travers le pare-brise et repère rapidement les caméras de vidéo-surveillance.

**- Va faire le plein.**

Si je n'avais pas aussi peur de lui, je le giflerais pour me parler de cette façon. Mais l'angoisse me noue le ventre alors je m'exécute. L'odeur de gazole m'emplit les narines à mesure que le carburant remplit la voiture. Je jette un regard en direction du pick-up et constate qu'il m'observe dans le rétro-viseur. Une fois le plein fait, il baisse sa vitre et m'ordonne de remonter. Pendant une seconde, j'ai peur qu'il veuille s'enfuir sans payer. Et je doute que quelqu'un puisse le retrouver. Cette voiture est surement volée, et seul mon visage apparaît sur les vidéos.

Mais le pick-up se dirige vers le parking de la station. Il coupe à nouveau le moteur et attrape la vieille casquette de baseball délavée que je l'ai déjà vu porter l'autre soir. Il l'enfonce su sa tête et saisit l'un de ses révolver qu'il glisse dans une poche de sa veste.

Une clochette aiguë retentit lorsque nous pénétrons dans la station. Mes jambes ont du mal à me porter, à force d'être restées pliées trop longtemps, et à cause de la montée de stress soudaine. Je le suis à travers les rayonnages de la petite boutique et l'observe attraper de la nourriture. Barres de céréales, protéines, boites de conserves, je me demande s'il lui arrive de manger normalement. Je saisis un filet de pommes et un sandwich aux poulet, la faim me tordant soudain le ventre. Il me jette un regard suspicieux et je me contente de hausser les épaules, l'air innocent.

Un portant à vêtement attire ensuite mon attention. J'examine en fronçant le nez les vêtements démodés. Il arrive dans mon dos. Je ne le vois pas, mais je sens sa présence pesante derrière moi.

**- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?**

**- Je ne peux pas aller chez ma mère comme ça, lui dis-je en lui montrant le jogging usé et sale qu'il m'a prêté. **

Il renifle, énervé, avant de se détourner. J'attrape à la hâte un t-shirt noir et un jean mal coupé, sentant bien que sa patiente commence à s'estomper. C'est alors qu'il me tend quelque chose sous les yeux. Je reconnais immédiatement mon porte-feuille. Depuis quand exactement l'a-t-il sur lui ? Il me pousse ensuite vers la caisse. Cette dernière est tenue par une jeune blonde qui doit avoir la vingtaine à peine. Elle mâche son chewing-gum d'un air ennuyé tout en regardant ses ongles fraichement manucurés. Ce n'est que lorsque nous posons nos articles sur la caisse qu'elle daigne enfin lever ses yeux ultra maquillés. Elle me lance un regard vide avant de l'apercevoir. Une étincelle balaye ses yeux.

**- Bonjour, nous dit-elle avec un sourire factice tout en commençant à scanner nos achats. Vous étiez à quelle pompe ? **

**- La deux, dis-je dans un murmure.**

**- Qu'est-ce qui vous amène dans le New Jersey ? **

**- Nous sommes juste de passage, intervient-il alors d'une voix plus douce que d'habitude. **

Je me retourne, interloquée, alors qu'il envoie un sourire à la caissière. Je rêve ou il est en train de lui faire du charme ? J'ai envie de hurler. Mais c'est un psychopathe qui m'a drogué, enlevé et menacé de me tuer ! Je paye en liquide, alors que la caissière est toujours absorbée dans sa contemplation, après quoi j'attrape les vêtements et me dirige vers les toilettes. Je me change rapidement. Le t-shirt est trop moulant et le jean trop large, mais c'est le moindre de mes soucis pour l'instant.

_Et s'il la tuait ? _

Je tends l'oreille mais entends seulement le rire niais de la caissière. Mon regard se braque vers la fenêtre au-dessus des toilettes. Je pourrais m'enfuir. Passer par cette fenêtre et courir près de la route passante. Une voiture finirait bien par s'arrêter. Alors que je suis en train de planifier mon évasion, des coups sont portés à la porte.

**- Sors de là.**

Sa voix n'a plus rien de charmeuse. Elle est redevenue froide et menaçante.

_Peut-il lire dans les pensées en plus d'avoir un bras cybernétique ?_

Je détourne mes yeux de la fenêtre. De toute façon elle était bien trop haute, et ma cheville est encore douloureuse. Quand je sors, je tombe aussitôt dans l'océan glacial de ses iris bleues. Sa patiente s'est définitivement épuisée. Nous quittons la station, non sans un au-revoir chaleureux de la caissière.

* * *

C'est moi qui reprends le volant, suivant toujours ses ordres. Il nous faut encore plus d'une heure avant d'atteindre la banlieue de New-York. Nous sommes coincés dans les embouteillages le long de l'Hudson et je contemple, fatiguée, les grattes-ciel de Manhattan s'élevant sur la rive opposée. Cela fait bientôt trois ans que je ne suis pas venue ici, et à chaque fois l'immensité et la beauté de la ville me sautent aux yeux.

Je repère, parmi tous les grattes-ciel, la tour Stark. Comment ne pas la reconnaître après l'invasion de New York ? Le building de Tony Stark est passé sur toutes les chaines de télévision après la victoire des Avengers. La tour fait partie des plus grandes de l'île, et les façades vitrées envoient des milliers de reflets brillants sur le reste de Manhattan.

Lui, je pense qu'il n'est jamais venu. Ses yeux sont grands ouverts et observent tous les alentours. Nous dépassons un carrefour et il se tend.

**- Il y avait un café ici avant.**

Je me tourne vers lui et le dévisage. Mais il est absorbé par le paysage urbain, comme s'il avait parlé pour lui-même. Aussi loin que remontent mes souvenirs, il n'y a jamais eu de café à ce carrefour. L'endroit a d'ailleurs l'air abandonné depuis très longtemps.

Un coup de klaxon me tire de mon observation. Le pick-up redémarre et s'enfonce dans le tunnel Linclon en direction d'Upper East Side.

* * *

Après avoir divorcée et quittée la maison, ma mère s'est installée dans le quartier le plus riche de New-York, où elle a achetait une grande maison de ville en rangée. Je m'arrête dans la rue voisine, comme il me l'indique. Avant que je ne descende, il me retient par le bras :

**- Tu seras peut-être seule dans cette maison, mais je te garde à l'œil. Si tu dis quoi que ce soit à mon sujet, je colle une balle dans la tête de ta mère. Tu y vas uniquement pour récolter des informations, amène-la à parler d'HYDRA.**

Je dégage brutalement mon bras et sors de la voiture. Sans un regard pour lui, je m'avance dans la rue. Après quelques mètres, j'entends sa portière claquer. Je l'ignore toujours, la colère étant à deux doigts de me submerger. Je tourne à l'angle du carrefour, et m'engouffre enfin dans la rue de maisons en grès rouges si familières. Des voitures de luxe stationnent de chaque côté de la voirie encadrée par de larges trottoirs pavés. Les premières fleurs émergent des bourgeons dans les arbres centenaires parfaitement alignés. Je jette un coup d'œil derrière moi. Il n'est plus là. Je n'ai pas le temps de me demander où il est passé que déjà j'arrive devant la maison de ma mère.

C'est l'une des plus jolie du quartier, en toute objectivité. Elle se développe sur quatre niveaux comportant chacun de hautes fenêtres. Des grilles en fer forgé bordent la cour anglaise et un portail tout aussi travaillé donne accès à un escalier en pierres. L'entrée est encadrée de colonnes en marbre blanc et surmonté d'un balcon étroit. Je gravis les marches et reste quelques secondes sur le perron.

L'angoisse m'envahit à nouveau. Elle s'infiltre dans mon corps et accélère le rythme de mon cœur. J'ai peur de ce que je vais découvrir. Je finis malgré tout par sonner. Le carillon mélodieux retentit, et quelques secondes plus tard, la lourde porte s'ouvre sur une petite femme aux cheveux noirs vêtue d'une blouse jaune pastel.

**- Mademoiselle Pierce ? Dit-elle étonnée avant de me faire entrer. Bonjour ! Votre mère ne m'a pas fait part de votre venue.**

**- Bonjour Carmen. Je suis en visite à New-York et j'ai pensé lui faire une surprise au passage, dis-je avec un sourire forcé. **

**- Je suis sûre qu'elle sera ravie ! **

La maison sent bon le bois et les fleurs fraiches. Carmen me conduit directement dans le séjour où ma mère est installée à la grande table de salle-à-manger devant une pile de papiers. Je remarque aussitôt qu'elle a fait changé la couleur des murs du salon. L'orangée a laissé place à un rouge carmin, et à en juger par les résidus d'odeur piquante, ce changement est tout récent. Ma mère lève ses yeux bruns vers moi.

**- Eva ?! Ça c'est une surprise ! Je pensais que tu avais repris le travail !**

**- J'ai pris des vacances, lui dis-je en lui souriant. **

Voir ma mère est un véritable soulagement. Lorsqu'elle se lève pour me serrer dans ses bras, j'ai envie de pleurer. Toute la tension accumulée ces derniers jours semble s'évaporer. Je retiens notre étreinte le plus longtemps possible et plonge mon visage dans ses cheveux qui sentent bon le miel et les fruits. J'ai l'impression d'être revenue quinze ans plus tôt, et que ma mère va pouvoir arranger tous mes problèmes d'un coup de baguette magique, comme elle l'a toujours fait. Mais très vite, la réalité me rattrape. Et quand nous allons nous installer dans le canapé, après que Carmen nous ai apporté des tasses de thé, la tension ressurgit.

**- Maman, il faut que je te parle, en privé.**

Elle doit sentir l'urgence et l'importance soudaine de ma demande, car elle me dévisage un instant avant de se tourner vers la porte.

**- Très bien. Carmen ? Pouvez-vous aller vérifier si le jardinier a planté les massifs de lavande de Provence que je lui ai commandé ? **

**- Bien sûr madame. **

**- Merci.**

Se doute-t-elle à ce moment précis de ce qui m'amène ? J'avale une gorgée de thé brulant pour me donner du courage, avant de reposer la tasse en tremblant.

**- Ma chérie, tu es toute pâle...**

**- Savais-tu que papa travaillait pour l'HYDRA ? Dis-je en plantant mes yeux azur dans les siens terre d'ombre. **

Son visage se ferme aussitôt. Elle sait. Mon pouls s'accélère. J'ai soudain envie de prendre mes jambes à mon cou, peu désireuse d'entendre ce qui va suivre.

**- Oui.**

Sa voix tranche le silence ambiant, confirmant mon sentiment. Elle n'essaie pas de me mentir ou de déguiser la vérité. C'est une réponse franche d'où ne perce aucun doute.

**- Depuis quand ?**

**- Depuis longtemps. Juste après ta naissance, bien que j'avais des doutes depuis quelques temps déjà. **

**- Et tu n'as rien fait ?! Tu nous a laissé avec lui !**

**- Que pouvais-je bien faire, Eva ? Tu ne sais peut-être pas exactement ce qu'HYDRA représente, mais c'est une organisation extrêmement puissante ! Crois-tu que ton père m'aurait laissé partir avec vous sans rien faire ? **

Je sens déjà les larmes perler au coin de mes yeux, mes blessures se ré-ouvrant. Ma bouche s'assèche alors qu'un liquide acide remonte dans ma gorge. Je déglutis difficilement avant de continuer.

**- Et tu savais pour John ? Tu savais ?!**

**- J'ai essayé de prévenir ton frère... me répond-elle d'une voix percée de chagrin. Il était venu me parler lui aussi, comme toi aujourd'hui. Je lui ai dit d'arrêter ses recherches mais il ne voulait pas. Quand il est mort, j'ai tout de suite su qu'HYDRA était derrière tout ça. Je ne pouvais plus vivre avec ton père.**

**- Et tu es partie ! Tu m'as laissée avec lui ! Dis-je envahie par le dégoût.**

**- Je n'avais pas le choix ! Il m'a ordonné de partir et a menacé de te faire du mal si jamais je te parlais de quoi que ce soit. Mon dieu Eva, j'avais déjà perdu un enfant, je ne voulais pas qu'il t'arrive quelque chose à toi aussi. Ma petite fille...**

Sa main m'attrape la joue et me caresse un instant alors qu'un lourd silence s'installe. Les joues de ma mère sont trempées de larmes alors qu'elle détourne les yeux. Moi je ne pleure pas. Ma douleur a laissé place à la colère.

**- C'est un soulagement que ce monstre soit mort, dit-elle soudain. **

**- Qu'est-ce que tu sais sur HYDRA ? **

**- Pas grand chose... me répond-elle en me regardant. **

**- Enfin Maman, tu dois bien avoir quelques informations ! Tu as vécu plus de vingt ans avec l'un des dirigeants ! **

**- Ton père avait un coffre où il rangeait quelques dossiers, mais je n'ai jamais pu les voir. **

**- Je suis déjà au courant, mais il me faut des noms. Tu as une idée d'avec qui il travaillait ?**

J'observe ma mère réfléchir un instant.

**- Je ne sais vraiment pas, je suis navrée Eva.**

_Elle ment. _

**- Je te conseille de rester loin de tout ça, poursuit-elle. Tu ne trouveras rien de bon à chercher dans cette voie.**

**- Excuse-moi, j'ai besoin d'aller me rafraichir. **

Je sens l'énervement grimper en moi. Je préfère quitter la pièce un instant que de provoquer une dispute avec ma mère. Elle risquerait de se renfermer et jamais je n'aurais les réponses à mes questions. Mes pieds me guident jusqu'à la salle de bain du rez-de-chaussée. Je passe mon visage sous l'eau glacée avant de me regarder dans le vaste miroir entouré de marbre. J'ai l'air exténué. Je respire profondément pendant quelques minutes, tentant de digérer ma précédente conversation.

_Elle a toujours su._

Je finis par sortir, prête à extorquer à ma mère de nouvelles informations. Je sais que je le fais en premier lieu pour lui. C'est d'ailleurs pour cela qu'il m'a enlevé et m'a gardé en vie. Mais à présent, la donne a changé. J'ai tout autant envie de savoir ce que renferment les secrets d'HYDRA. A présent, je le fais pour moi aussi.

Alors que je traverse le couloir, je suis soudain happée en arrière. Un bras fort me saisit par la taille tandis qu'un autre m'empêche de crier. L'odeur du cuir emplit mes narines alors que je reconnais le gant noir me barrant la bouche.

_Comment a-t-il fait pour entrer ? _

**- Retourne dans la salle de bains et reste cachée, me chuchote-t-il à l'oreille avant de me ramener vers la porte.**

Il me jette dans la pièce et j'ai tout juste le temps de croiser son regard avant qu'il ne ferme la porte. La panique m'envahit. Il a revêtu son armure de cuir sombre et attrape son pistolet. Ses pupilles sont dilatées. Il s'apprête à attaquer.

Fin du chapitre.

* * *

J'attends vos impressions ! _Même les vôtres, lecteurs de l'ombre._

A la semaine prochaine **=)**


	8. Chapitre 7

**Bonsoir mes chatons !**

_OH YEAH !_ Telle a été ma réaction en découvrant vos nombreuses visites et vos nombreuses reviews de cette semaine ! C'est biiiiien, continuez comme ça **=)**

Merci à tous et bienvenue aux nouveaux followers et aux nouveaux lecteurs !

**mimi70** : Merci et navrée pour les fautes, je tâcherai de mieux me relire (a)

**Rose-Eliade** : Merci jolie licorne, passes dans le nord-est à l'avenir pour tes Schokobons ;)

**MMSSR** : Pour "patiente" je suis navrée, c'est surement à force d'écrire "patio" (déformation professionnelle). Moi auteure à suspens ? mouaha.

**Anna shell** : Bienvenue Anna ! Rien qu'à voir ton pseudo je t'apprécie déjà (cf l'Aube bleue pour les initiés ;) Et oui tu as raison concernant les souvenirs de Bucky !

**Mirlana** : Merci ! Concernant Eva, on dit qu'il faut toujours savoir se relever ! J'espère que cette suite ne te décevra pas non plus =)

**Hinata des bois** : Oh merci Chaton des bois (L). Décidément la fin du chapitre précédent en a perturbé plus d'une ! mouaha (rire sadique, le retour)

**MiaWatson** : Et c'est agréable de lire tes reviews =) Merci !

**Guest** _(aurais-tu un p'tit nom ?)_ : Enchantée ! Et pour ta review, mieux vaut tard que jamais =) En plus tu me l'as posté en double donc ça compense LOL

**Kizzie Ann** : Merci ! Et en effet Bucky est effrayant, mais d'autant plus fascinant ;)

**Miluzine96** : Merci encore. Tu as raison, il y a du syndrome de Stockholm dans l'air... (parenthèse inutile : J'adore ce nom, et j'adore encore plus cette ville =)

Merci à tous. Je dois dire que je ne suis pas peu fière d'avoir convaincu certaines d'entre vous de regarder les films MARVEL et en particulier Captain America 2 ! Contente que vous les ayez appréciés **=)**

.

La gagnante de la semaine dernière était **Mirlana** !

_question_ : Est ce que tu lis des livres ? (Ou BD, comics, mangas...) Si oui lesquels ? (Deux questions pour le prix d'une !, no problem ?) ?

_réponse_ : NO problem BB ! En effet, je lis des livres (étonnant n'est-il pas ?). Voici un bref historique de ma carrière de lectrice :

- A 6 ans, j'étais fan de Tomtom et Nana et de Tintin.

- A 10 ans, mon paternel m'a offert Harry Potter à l'école des sorciers. Par la suite je n'ai fait qu'une bouchée de la saga. Je suis aussi devenue fan de tragédies grecques.

- A 12 ans, je me suis plongée dans le fantastique. Tout y est passé. Seigneur des Anneaux, les bouquins de Robin Hobb, Stephen King, Philipp Pullman (et j'en passe)

- A 15 ans, je n'ai pas échappé à Twilight (et même que personne ne connaissait!). En parallèle j'ai lu du Francis Scott Fitzgerald, Baudelaire, Camus, Orwell etc.

- A 18 ans je suis passée par les thrillers suédois et leurs ambiances pesantes à souhait.

- A 20 ans j'ai découvert Sophia Kinsella et depuis j'ai acheté TOUS ses livres.

- Actuellement (je tairai mon âge Niah) : Entre deux bouquins d'urbanisme rural ou entre deux colloques internationaux, je lis du Arto Paasilinna, du Katherine Pancol ou du Sylviane Aginsinsky.

Mon livre préféré est l'Herbe bleue. Voilà !

.

La gagnante de cette (fin de) semaine est ...** mimi70** !

.

Bonne lecture et bon week-end **=)**

* * *

_Emily Browning - Sweet dreams : watch?v=wJw5NzrLHz4_

* * *

**Chapitre 7 : Chaos**

Une première détonation retentit et me fait bondir. Une seconde la suit bientôt. Mon corps devient bouillant au milieu du marbre froid de la salle de bain.

_Maman !_

Une pulsion viscérale me conduit jusqu'à la porte. Je l'ouvre silencieusement. Des bruits de lutte proviennent du séjour. Sans réfléchir, je me rue jusqu'à la pièce. Arrivée dans l'encadrement de la porte, je suis aussitôt attirée par le combat se déroulant à l'autre bout du salon, à conte jour de la fenêtre. Deux grande silhouettes sombres luttent en renversant au passage les statuettes et les bibelots précieux posés sur les meubles. Un reflet argentée balaye le bras de l'une d'elle. C'est lui.

Un gémissement me tire de ma contemplation. Ma mère n'est plus dans le canapé, mais une énorme tache sombre et luisante l'a remplacée et dégouline sur le tissu clair. J'aperçois alors un corps recroquevillé au sol. C'est elle. Sans réfléchir, je me jette à ses côtés, ne prêtant plus du tout attention au combat à quelques mètres à peine. La robe pâle de ma mère est devenue aussi écarlate que les murs.

**- Maman ! Oh mon dieu ! Maman !**

Je me penche sur elle et relève le haut de son corps de mes bras fébriles. Sous mon geste, un flot de sang jaillit de son ventre. J'appuie alors sur sa plaie, tentant vainement de stopper l'hémorragie. Le liquide chaud et poisseux s'écoule entre mes doigts. Mon regard paniqué se reflète dans ses yeux embués. Je ne peux plus réfléchir. Un bourdonnement emplit mes oreilles. Je commence à prier. Elle serre ma main.

**- Sit... well...**

Je mets quelques secondes à réagir. Sa voix est faible et rauque. Je ne comprends pas. J'entends alors quelqu'un s'effondrer dans un bruit sourd. Mais je n'y prête aucune attention. Tout ce qui importe, c'est ma mère. Son corps se met soudain à convulser et sa main lâche la mienne. Je la regarde impuissante. Ses yeux se ferment. Non ! Je la secoue avant de la serrer contre moi. Son sang chaud imprègne mon t-shirt et se colle sur ma peau.

**- Eva !**

Je ne me retourne pas, et je n'ai même pas la force de relever qu'il m'a appelé par mon prénom. Je ne bouge pas. Alors, il me tire en arrière, m'arrachant au corps immobile de ma mère.

**- Nous devons partir. La police va bientôt arriver. Dépêche-toi.**

Je hais sa voix calme. Je hais le fait qu'il ose me donner un ordre dans un moment pareil. Il me retourne comme une poupée de chiffon et j'aperçois l'ombre de l'autre homme par terre. Il me lâche et attrape le corps immobile avant de le hisser sur son épaule et de franchir la porte du hall. Je reste là, immobile et couverte de sang.

_Maman..._

J'ai l'impression qu'elle est endormie. Elle ne bouge plus. Ma tête commence à tourner. Voyant que je ne viens toujours pas, il resurgit et m'attrape avec son bras libre. Il me traine jusqu'à la porte. Je lutte.

_Maman ! _

Alors que je m'apprête à m'engouffrer dans le hall, des pas se précipitent dans la pièce. C'est Carmen. Elle hurle en découvrant la scène sanglante. Sa voix se coupe lorsqu'elle m'aperçoit. Elle ne le voit pas lui, il a déjà disparu. Une lueur d'incompréhension parcourt son regard, avant qu'elle ne hurle à nouveau.

Ce qui se passe après est très confus. Main dans la main, il m'entraine dans la rue. Nous courons jusqu'à la voiture et je monte à l'intérieur, hors d'haleine. Je l'entends balancer l'autre homme à l'arrière avant de monter à son tour. J'ai un goût métallique et chaud dans la bouche. Du sang.

_Son sang. _

Mon t-shirt en est imbibé. Sans réfléchir, je l'enlève et le jette loin de moi. Ma respiration devient difficile et suffocante. J'ai soudain froid et pourtant mon corps est couvert de sueur. Le pick-up démarre en trombe et je manque d'être propulsée vers le pare-brise. Nous quittons Upper East Side alors que les premières sirènes de police retentissent.

* * *

A mesure que nous roulons, ma crise de panique s'amplifie. J'ai l'impression de ne plus pouvoir respirer. Des tâches noires commencent à voiler ma vision. Je sens le pick-up faire une embardée avant de s'arrêter. Il bouge à côté de moi. Soudain ma porte s'ouvre, et l'air frais du soir s'engouffre dans la voiture. Je suis tirée à l'extérieur comme une marionnette. Il m'allonge sur le sol. Le bitume arrache la peau de mon dos et les graviers crissent sous ses rangers. Mes jambes sont alors relevées et posées verticalement contre la voiture dans un bruit métallique. Je sens sa présence à côté de moi.

Au bout d'un moment, ma respiration se calme. Je sens à nouveau tout mon corps et peux bouger. Mes yeux s'ouvrent, et je constate que je suis allongée au milieu du parking d'un supermarché. Les néons fluos clignotent dans la lumière du soir, derrière son visage. Heureusement nous sommes seuls. Lorsque je m'en sens capable je redescends mes jambes et m'assois contre la carrosserie usée. Je réalise à peine que je suis toujours en soutien-gorge face à lui. Il ne semble pas s'en soucier et fouille dans ses poches avant d'en sortir un barre hyper-protéinée.

**- Tu es un état de choc, manges.**

J'attrape la barre et la déballe dans un bruissement de papier. Les céréales sucrées ont un goût étranges dans ma bouche sale et pâteuse. Lui aussi en a pris une. Nous mangeons dans le silence. Je sens la panique me quitter peu à peu, remplacée par une immense fatigue. J'ai envie de pleurer tout à coup. Je sens des larmes couler le long de mes joues, et se mêler au sang séché sur mon corps. Il les voit mais ne dit rien, et continue de manger. Il est incapable de compassion.

**- Il faut que j'y retourne.**

Ce sont mes premiers mots depuis le chaos. Il lève des yeux curieux vers moi, avant de froisser d'un geste vif le papier d'emballage vide.

**- Tu ne retournes nulle part. La police est déjà là-haut, et tu peux être sure qu'HYDRA aussi.**

**- Et alors ? Je ne dirais rien sur toi.**

**- Tu as été vue sur les lieux, en train de t'enfuir couverte de sang, et tes empreintes doivent être partout dans la maison et sur ta mère. **

Je reste bouche-bée. Il n'a pas droit de parler d'elle ! Je dois être avec elle. Il m'indique d'un geste de remonter dans la voiture. Je n'ai pas la force de lutter. Pas maintenant. Je l'écoute docilement tandis qu'il ouvre la porte arrière. Dans le rétroviseur, je l'observe sortir une corde métallique d'une de ses poches, avant d'attraper les bras de l'homme toujours inconscient et de lui attacher dans le dos. Il attrape ensuite mon t-shirt ensanglanté et lui fourre dans la bouche. Je réprime une nausée.

Une fois que le pick-up redémarre, il fait nuit noire. Les lumières des lampadaires défilent et me donnent la migraine. Bientôt, l'homme derrière nous commence à s'agiter. Mais il est fermement attaché et son bâillon improvisé l'empêche de crier. Malgré cela, sans rien demander, j'allume la radio et augmente le volume pour masquer ses plaintes. Un air de country enjoué emplit l'habitacle de la voiture. La situation est surréaliste.

La musique finit par s'arrêter, et un jingle annonce le flash info :

_**"Margaret Collins, grande figure du monde caritatif, a été agressé par balles en fin d'après-midi à son domicile, dans le quartier d'Upper East Side . Grièvement blessée, elle a été transportée à l'hôpital central de New York où son état s'est détérioré. Les témoignages et les premiers éléments de l'enquête portent à croire que le suspect serait sa fille, Eva Pierce, une jeune femme âgée de vingt-cinq ans..."**_

Je coupe aussitôt la radio. Il avait raison. Je me laisse aller au fond de mon siège. Les larmes dévalent à nouveau mes joues. Je suis dévastée. Heureusement, l'épuisement ne tarde pas à avoir raison de moi.

* * *

Lorsque je me réveille, il fait jour. J'ai l'impression de sortir d'un long cauchemar. Je ne suis plus dans la voiture, mais sur le canapé usé de la cabane. Une vieille couverture en laine piquante me recouvre. Il n'est nulle part. Je suis seule. Je me lève et constate que je suis toujours en soutien-gorge. Mon torse est encore recouvert de sang séché. C'est donc bien arrivé. C'était réel.

Mes premières pensées vont aussitôt vers ma mère. Ma gorge se noue alors que je me dirige sans attendre vers la salle de bain. Il me faut plusieurs minutes sous l'eau glacée avant de réussir à enlever toutes les traces de l'horreur passée. L'eau rougeâtre se mélange à mes larmes et s'écoule le long de mon corps. Je la regarde disparaître en tourbillonnant dans la bonde rouillée. J'enfile à nouveau le vieux survêtement, à défaut d'avoir quelque chose de mieux.

Alors que je retourne vers le séjour, un cri étouffé brise le silence ambiant. Je sursaute vivement et les lames du planché du couloir craquent sous mes pieds. Le gémissement de douleur provient de la cave. Je me souviens tout à coup de l'homme qu'il a capturé, surement un agent de l'HYDRA. Je reste immobile et silencieuse dans le corridor sombre, à écouter les plaintes. La discussion a l'air d'être musclée. Après quelques minutes, je me détourne et me dirige vers le séjour, indifférente. Tant qu'ils sont en bas tous les deux, je ne risque rien.

Mon regard balaye l'intégralité de la pièce. Des gouttes de pluie s'écrasent bruyamment sur les carreaux et j'aperçois les feuilles des arbres frémir sous le vent. Mes yeux se plongent dans la contemplation de la forêt. Les arbres s'étendent à perte de vue. Leurs immenses troncs me font penser à des barreaux érigés sous le ciel gris, me rappelant que je suis toujours prisonnière ici.

Mais mes pensées sont encore toutes tournées vers ma mère. De nouvelles larmes mouillent déjà mes joues irritées. Je fais les cent pas, incapable de me changer les idées et me sentant impuissante. Un éclat bleu à travers la fenêtre de la cuisine attire alors mon attention. Le pick-up est garé à quelques mètres. Mon cœur rate un battement. Y'aurait-il la moindre chance que les clés se trouvent ici ? Qu'il ne les ai pas gardées sur lui ?

Emprunte d'une nouvelle vague d'espoir et désireuse de m'enfuir loin d'ici, j'entreprends de fouiller la maison. Je regarde partout, à l'intérieur des meubles poussiéreux, sous le canapé, dans les placards de la cuisine en mélaminé... Les clés sont introuvables. En revanche, ce que je découvre et d'autant plus intéressant. Là, sur l'étagère la plus haute d'un meuble de cuisine, trône le tas de dossiers trouvés chez mon père. Je grimpe silencieusement sur une vieille chaise et attrape les chemises en papier craft.

Je les dépose sur la table de la cuisine avant de m'installer, non sans un regard inquiet vers le couloir. Je n'ai pas oublié les derniers mots de ma mère. Ils tournent dans ma tête depuis la veille.

_SIT... WELL... _

C'est un indice. Peut-être un acronyme ou un code. J'épluche un par un les dossiers, cherchant des informations. Je doute d'en découvrir. Lui, il les a déjà tous lu et n'a rien trouver de concluant, c'est pour cela que nous nous sommes rendus chez ma mère. La plupart des pages sont des notes de frais et des crédits accordés par mon père. Les bénéficiaires ne sont presque jamais cités. Je trouve aussi des ordres de missions approuvés par HYDRA. Mais aucune de ces missions n'est détaillée. Je fronce les sourcils à la lecture du nom célèbre de Captain America. Il est inscrit sur un fax anonyme adressé à mon père.

_"...Captain America et Romanoff ont été repérés à Capitol Hill__ en compagnie de J.S. Ils ont un complice. Nous envoyons le soldat de l'hiver." _

Le soldat de l'hiver ? Encore un autre nom de code. Le fax date de trois jours avant la chute du SHIELD. Mes yeux s'attardent sur J.S. Ces initiales m'intriguent.

Je replonge dans les dossiers. Je m'intéresse particulièrement aux transactions bancaires. Mon œil d'experte analyse tous les chiffres, tous les virements. Aucun nom n'est clairement cité, mais je repère que J.S est à nouveau inscrit dans l'une des opérations de virement. Je tiens quelque chose.

Un dossier plus épais que les autres attire ensuite mon attention. "Projet INSIGHT" est inscrit en caractères gras sur la couverture. Les premières pages sont composées de plans, de détails techniques et de nomenclatures. J'étouffe un hoquet de stupeur lorsque je réalise que ce sont les plans des vaisseaux qui se sont écrasés sur le Triskel il y a quelques semaines. La consternation m'envahit à mesure que les pages défilent. Je ne suis pas apte à tout comprendre, mais le but de ce projet m'apparait clair.

Les trois vaisseaux, ou héliporteurs comme ils sont nommés dans le dossier, étaient programmé pour obéir à un algorithme. Cette formule mathématique repérait les individus potentiellement dangereux selon HYDRA, et les héliporteurs étaient programmés pour les éliminer. Plusieurs milliers à la fois. Je lâche le dossier, effarée.

_Comment mon père pouvait-il être à la tête d'un tel projet de génocide ?_

Alors que le dossier retombe lourdement sur la table, une petite feuille blanche s'en échappe et virevolte jusqu'au sol. Je la ramasse et l'examine. C'est une autorisation de mission approuvée par mon père pour un certain Jasper Sitwell.

_Sitwell !_

En un seul mot. C'est donc le nom d'un agent de l'HYDRA. Le fameux J.S. Et aux vues du nombre de dossiers dans lequel ses initiales apparaissent, il semble avoir un rôle important dans l'organisation ! Mon cœur se gonfle d'avoir enfin trouver quelque chose d'utilisable. Je referme la chemise rapidement. Avec autant de preuves, je serai facilement disculpée par la police et je pourrais alors retrouver ma mère. Il faut vraiment que j'arrive à partir d'ici...

_Les clés !_

Mes recherches dans la maison reprennent pus intensivement. Une nouvelle force semble m'avoir envahit. Malheureusement, les clés du pick-up sont invisibles. Dehors, le soir commence à tomber. La forêt s'emplit d'ombres mouvantes et profondes. J'ai fouillé toute la maison et il ne reste que deux endroits possibles où peuvent se trouver les clés. Soit il les a gardé sur lui, dans la cave. J'écarte cette possibilité, peu désireuse d'y penser. Soit elles sont restées dans le pick-up.

J'attrape la pile de dossiers et ouvre la porte le plus doucement possible. La pluie a presque cessé, et le vent siffle dans les hautes branches. Je cours presque jusqu'à la voiture, piétinant les flaques boueuses. Ma main se pose sur la portière côté conducteur. La surface froide de la carrosserie m'envoie un frisson. J'ouvre la porte silencieusement et me glisse sur le siège. L'odeur du cuir envahit mes narines.

_Son odeur... _

L'angoisse monte soudain. J'ai peur qu'il me découvre. Je scanne l'habitacle. Les clés sont introuvables. Je retourne toute la voiture malgré tout. Plusieurs fois. Jusqu'à ce qu'enfin je me résigne. Je ne peux pas partir. Je commence à pleurer de rage en m'asseyant au fond du siège, abattue.

La radio. Si je ne peux pas retourner auprès de ma mère, peut-être puis-je au moins avoir quelques informations. Mes doigts glissent sur le bouton et la musique envahit le pick-up. Je baisse aussitôt le volume et attend, impatiente, le flash info qui commence quelques minutes plus tard. Le son grésille beaucoup, mais je parviens tout de même à entendre la voix du journaliste. Il annonce les résultats d'un match de baseball.

_**"Margaret Collins, retrouvée agressée par balles hier après-midi est décédée ce matin à l'hôpital central de New York des suites de ses blessures. Sa fille, Eva Pierce, suspect principal, est activement recherchée par la police. Cette jeune femme a vingt-cinq ans, les cheveux blonds, les yeux bleus et mesure 1m68. Si vous disposez d'informations, veuillez contacter les serv..."**_

Je n'écoute plus. Morte. Elle est morte.

* * *

Je pleure, assise dans le pick-up, jusqu'à ce que mes vêtements soient trempés. Et puis soudain j'étouffe. Je sors en titubant et rejoins la maison. Une fois à l'intérieur, mes jambes me guident jusqu'à la cuisine. J'attrape une assiette et la balance contre le mur le plus proche en hurlant. A son contact, elle explose en dizaines de morceaux qui s'éparpillent sur le sol. Je m'apprête à répéter mon acte quand j'entends la porte de la cave grincer.

Il apparaît quelques secondes plus tard. Il a l'air fatigué, et je me demande s'il a pris le temps de dormir après être rentré de New York. Ses gants sont couverts de sang et il tient son pistolet à la main. J'entame un mouvement de recul à la vue de son arme. Il ne dit rien, et constate le spectacle se déroulant dans la pièce. Ses yeux dérivent sur les éclats de faïence avant de revenir sur moi. Les miens sont toujours braqués sur son arme. Il le remarque et soupire.

**- Il ne parle pas. Dommage que nous ne soyons pas tombés sur un agent moins expérimenté. **

Une drôle de sensation m'envahit tout à coup. Il a parlé comme s'il avait été normal de trouver un membre de l'HYDRA chez ma mère. Comme s'il s'y était attendu... Un frisson me traverse le corps.

**- Tu savais qu'il viendrait ? **

Il se contente de se diriger vers le plan de travail, de déposer son arme et de se passer de l'eau fraiche sur le visage. Mais son silence est explicite. L'horreur se peint sur mon visage alors que je réalise peu à peu qu'il m'a manipulé.

**- Il y avait des micros c'est ça ? Comment aurait-il été au courant sinon... Et tu ne m'as rien dit ? Oh mon dieu, j'ai mis ma mère en danger et tu le savais ! **

Je fais à nouveau face à un bloc de mutisme. Il lève son visage impassible vers moi, avant de retourner à ses occupations comme si de rien n'était. Une puissante montée d'adrénaline s'écoule soudain dans mes veines. Furieuse, je me jette sur lui.

**- Enfoiré ! Elle est morte ! **

Je ne contrôle plus mon corps. Mes poings le frappent le plus fort possible, mes ongles s'agrippent au cuir de son armure et dans ses cheveux emmêlés. Son air impassible ne fait qu'accroître ma colère. D'un seul coup, son bras cybernétique s'active, et me propulse plusieurs mètres en arrière. Surprise et déséquilibrée, je m'effondre sur le parquet froid. Les lattes usées râpent mon dos à travers mon t-shirt, mais je n'ai pas le temps de me relever. Il est déjà au-dessus de moi, me tenant fermement par le col. Son regard est voilé par un masque de folie. Son poids m'empêche de bouger et me coupe la respiration.

**- Vas-y, dis-je faiblement. Fais-le.**

Il resserre sa prise sur mon vêtement alors que les larmes commencent à tremper mes joues. Il vaut mieux le regarder dans les yeux, l'obliger à voir l'être humain qu'il s'apprête à tuer. Mais ils n'expriment rien, ses yeux bleus.

**- Fais-le ! **

A cet instant, je n'ai plus rien à perdre. Ma famille n'existe plus, je n'ai plus de travail, ni d'appartement. Je suis recherchée par la police et surement par l'HYDRA. Je n'ai plus rien. Je le sens bouger au-dessus de moi. Il se relève et retourne à la cave.

Je reste allongée sur le sol froid, au milieu des débris de vaisselle et de la poussière, et pleure longtemps. Maman. Je pleure jusqu'à ce que mon corps se vide de toutes larmes. Jusqu'à ne plus ressentir que de la haine et un puissant désir de vengeance.

Lorsque je me relève, mes yeux tombent aussitôt sur le plan de travail. Il a laissé son arme.

Fin du chapitre.

* * *

Oh no**o**o**o**on, encore une fin à suspens ! L'attente n'en sera que meilleure **=)**

Je m'en vais me trémousser toute la nuit, _**CiAO**_ mes chatons !

_PS : tenez, cadeau ! watch?v=QetvK6ldl2s_


	9. Chapitre 8

**Yo.**

Bienvenue aux nouveaux et _kikou_ aux habitué(e)s !

**Miluzine96** : En effet, Eva en a bien bavé, mais elle va aussi en faire bien baver à certains ! _GIRLPOWA_

**Hinata des bois** : Oh, cette fic' est plus qu'un cadeau, c'est un véritable don que je fait à l'humanité toute entière ! _(petite référence cachée...)_

**Rose-Eliade** : Haha ta review m'a bien fait rire** =)** Voici la suite !

**MMSSR** : Et oui, il y a eu une sorte de déclic chez Eva ! Et trop de fin à suspens tue les fins à suspens donc j'arrête _(pour l'instant, mouaha)_

**MiaWatson** : Merci ! Je suis ravie que ça t'ai plu **;)**

**Anna shell** : Ciel je suis démasquée ! Oui, j'aime laisser mes lecteurs dans l'attente frissonnante de la suite **=)** (oh et merci pour la pub)

**mimi70 **: chaotique ? C'est le mot ! Oui les liens ne marchent pas sur le site, c'est pourquoi je marque toujours la référence à coté, comme ça, plus qu'à taper sur _youtube_ **=) **Néanmoins, la référence en bas du chapitre précédent n'était pas indiquée, il s'agissait de _Smooth sailing des Queens of the stone age_ !**  
**

**Mirlana** : Merci ! Des coups de pression, il risque d'y en avoir d'autres **;)**

.

La gagnante de la semaine dernière était **mimi70** !

_question_ : aurons-nous l'occasion de voir se balader un ou plusieurs membres des Avengers dans ton histoire ? :)

_réponse_ : En effet, personnages Marvel et autres Avengers risquent bien de faire leurs apparitions au cours de cette fiction ! ( HAHA, ce fut la réponse la plus courte jamais postée ! )

.

La gagnante de cette semaine est... **Hinata des bois** !

.

Bonne lecture à tous **=)**

* * *

_Captain America, the Winter Soldier - the Winter Soldier : watch?v=HVJGh51wR7k_

* * *

**Chapitre 8 : le soldat de l'hiver**

Je marche silencieusement dans le couloir, serrant le pistolet dans mes mains. J'ouvre la porte de la cave. Elle émet un grincement sinistre. L'odeur d'humidité m'attaque aussitôt les narines, mêlée à une odeur plus lourde et plus âpre.

_L'odeur de la mort. _

Les plaintes sont plus audibles à mesure que je descends les vieilles marches. La lumière blanche d'une ampoule dénudée éclaire la pièce et je repère rapidement l'agent. Il est assis sur le sol sale au fond de la pièce, à la même place que j'occupais quelques jours auparavant. Ses poignets sont menottés et attachés au mur sombre au-dessus de sa tête. Son visage est gonflé et arbore par endroit des nuances violacées. Il est couvert d'ecchymoses.

Lui, il est penché au-dessus de l'agent, un couteau à la main, tel un lion prêt à bondir sur sa proie. Il porte toujours son armure. Cette dernière émet un léger craquement lorsqu'il m'entend approcher.

**- Vas-t-en, m'ordonne-t-il sévèrement sans même se retourner.**

**- Lâche ton couteau ! Dis-je du même ton. Écarte-toi !**

Cette fois, il se tourne vers moi en soupirant d'agacement. Il s'apprête à répliquer mais une lueur d'étonnement parcourt son visage lorsqu'il constate que je tiens son arme. Ses pupilles rétrécissent sous l'effet de sa colère. Mais je ne me dégonfle pas et ôte la sécurité du révolver. Il lâche son couteau. La lame tombe à terre dans un bruit sourd et il se recule jusqu'au mur sur la gauche. Sans le quitter du regard, je m'adresse à l'agent au sol :

**- Vous êtes Jasper Sitwell ?**

**- Non, dit-il d'une voix faible et rauque.**

**- Où est-ce que je peux trouver Sitwell ? J'ai des dossiers à lui remettre.**

**- Sitwell est mort ! **

Je reste interdite. Mort ? Je n'avais pas envisagé cette option. Mon rythme cardiaque accélère. Je m'efforce de garder mon calme. S'il voit que j'ai un instant de faiblesse, mon plan tombe à l'eau.

**- C'est lui qui l'a tué, poursuit l'agent en adressant un mouvement tête sur la droite, avant de tousser bruyamment.**

Je suis avec étonnement la direction indiquée et tombe sur son armure sombre. Il est toujours debout contre le mur et nous lance un regard d'incompréhension totale. Comme s'il ne comprenait pas de quoi nous parlions. Je braque toujours le revolver vers sa tête.

**- Très bien, si Sitwell est hors-courses, à qui puis-je m'adresser ? Dis-je à l'agent.**

**- Et tu crois que j'vais te l'dire ? **

**- Sais-tu au moins qui je suis ? **

Je laisse passer quelques secondes sans que l'homme ne me réponde.

**- Je suis la fille d'Alexander Pierce. Imagine ta promotion si tu me conduis à ton supérieur afin que j'intègre HYDRA pour suivre dignement les pas de mon père ? Avec en prime ses dossiers confidentiels ?**

Un bruissement de vêtement provient de sur la gauche. C'est lui. Son corps quitte le mur et s'avance légèrement. Je voix ses poings se contracter et sa mâchoire se serrer.

**- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Demande-t-il d'une voix froide.**

Au fond de moi, j'apprécie de l'avoir à ma merci. Mon corps est en feu, jouissant du pouvoir dont je dispose en l'instant. Nos rôles sont enfin inversés.

**- Ferme-la ! Dis-je en le fusillant du regard.**

Nous sommes interrompus par une nouvelle quinte de toux de l'agent. Ce dernier se penche en avant et crache des gouttelettes de sang sombres sur le sol. Mais sa toux se transforme progressivement en un rire sarcastique. Il relève son visage vers nous en riant à pleine gorge.

**- Hahaha le soldat de l'hiver tenu en joue par une jeune fille, intervient l'agent. Je ne pensais pas voir ça un jour.**

Mes yeux s'écarquillent.

_Le soldat de l'hiver ? _

La déclaration me fait l'effet d'une bombe. Je contemple alors son armure. C'est un soldat, je l'ai toujours su. Je plonge mes yeux dans ses prunelles d'acier. Je déglutis avant de me concentrer à nouveau.

**- Alors ? Dis-je à l'intention de l'agent. Donnez-moi un nom. Un seul nom et je le tue. Et nous pouvons sortir d'ici.**

L'agent semble surpris. Il me scrute et semble hésiter un instant, pesant le pour et le contre de ma proposition.

**- Stern. **

**- Stern ? Le sénateur ?**

**- Je peux te garantir que tu ne sortiras pas de cette pièce vivante, intervient le soldat. **

Le révolver est toujours braqué vers sa tête. Mes mains deviennent moites autour de la crosse. Une tension lourde envahit la pièce. Du coin de l'œil, j'aperçois l'agent sourire.

**- Nous avons un accord, dit-il en arquant un sourcil dans ma direction. **

Je plonge mes yeux dans ceux du soldat. Il ne m'en croit pas capable. Tout se passe alors très vite. J'inspire à fond. Son corps se tend. Mon doigts glisse sur la détente. Mais juste avant d'appuyer, je pivote sur le côté en direction de l'agent. Celui-ci ne voit rien venir. Je tire.

Un bruit assourdissant retentit suivi d'un long cri de souffrance. Le recul de l'arme me coupe un instant la respiration. Des éclaboussures de sang jaillissent du genou de l'agent et s'écrasent sur le sol en milliers de gouttelettes. L'homme hurle et ramène vivement sa jambe contre lui, laissant une trainée sombre sur le béton.

**- Sale pute !**

Je m'approche de lui, toujours armée. Il se débat, tentant vainement de décrocher les menottes du mur. Ses yeux sont braqués sur le révolver, pendant au bout d'un de mes bras. D'un geste brutal, j'enfonce mon pied sur son genou blessé. L'agent hurle à nouveau.

**- Tu as tué ma mère espèce d'enfoiré.**

J'appuie encore un peu mon pied, jusqu'à ce que son articulation craque sinistrement et qu'il gémisse en pleurant. Puis je me détourne. Le soldat est là, juste derrière moi. Il me regarde étrangement. Je lui tend l'arme et jette un coup de tête vers l'agent.

**- Il est tout à toi.**

* * *

L'adrénaline m'abandonne progressivement à mesure que je traverse le couloir, me laissant une sensation étrange d'euphorie. Je sais que cet excès de confiance en moi va rapidement s'estomper. Que tôt ou tard, les sanglots vont refaire surface. Mais pour l'heure, je savoure ma victoire. J'ai un nom.

_Le sénateur Stern. _

Je n'en reviens pas. HYDRA n'a pas seulement infiltré le SHIELD, mais également le gouvernement. La puissance de cette organisation terroriste commence sérieusement à m'inquiéter. Je me laisse tomber dans le canapé, écrasée par ces révélations.

Mais une toute autre nouvelle occupe mes pensées. Le soldat de l'hiver. C'est lui. Je me rappelle le nombre important de fois où ce pseudo apparaissait dans les dossiers de mon père, et je me dis qu'il est bien plus impliqué dans les secrets d'HYDRA que je ne le pensais...

* * *

Au bout d'un moment, quelques heures tout au plus, les cris provenant de la cave cessent. Je me dis aussitôt que l'agent est mort. Que le soldat a fini par le tuer. Et cette idée ne me fait ni chaud ni froid. Je devrais surement être horrifiée par un tel acte, tenter de m'enfuir à nouveau, mais au lieu de cela, je reste assise sur le canapé. Je ressens même une pointe de soulagement.

Lorsqu'il remonte et que ses prunelles d'acier se posent sur moi, ma bravoure irréfléchie m'a abandonnée, et je me recroqueville sur place. Il s'approche d'un pas trainant dans la lumière du séjour. Des éclaboussures de sang sombres glissent le long de son armure de cuir, et quelques gouttes s'écrasent sur le sol clair. Étrangement, je n'ai pas peur qu'il me fasse du mal. Peut-être suis-je inconsciente ou simplement trop épuisée pour réfléchir. Mais après tout, je lui ai obtenu des informations, il devrait être satisfait.

Au lieu de venir vers moi, il tire une chaise de la cuisine dans un raclement sonore avant de s'y laisser tomber lourdement en soupirant. Il contemple un instant les dossiers que j'ai déballé avant d'étendre ses jambes devant lui et d'attraper une conserve laissée sur la table. D'un geste précis, il l'ouvre avec son bras métallique, comme s'il s'était agi d'une feuille de papier. Il commence à manger tout en me regardant.

**- Où as-tu appris à tirer ? Demande-t-il tout à coup.**

Je met quelques secondes à réagir, surprise par sa question.

**- Mon père m'a payé des cours de tir quand j'avais dix-sept ans. Il disait que c'était une question de sécurité.**

Il hoche la tête avant de replonger dans son repas sommaire. Des dizaines d'interrogations me trottent dans le tête. Je le regarde manger pendant plusieurs minutes.

**- Tu es qui ?**

C'est la première fois en trois jours que j'ose lui poser une question si clairement. Ses yeux me mettent en garde. Il reste silencieux. Mais je ne me démonte pas. J'ai besoin de savoir.

**- Le soldat de l'hiver, c'est ça ? Tu es quoi au juste ? Un militaire qui vient du pôle nord ? Dis-je soudain sarcastique.**

Sa fourchette s'abat violemment sur la table, me faisant sursauter. Il se lève et me jauge de toute sa hauteur. Je m'enfonce dans le canapé. Il s'avance dans ma direction, ses rangers raclant lourdement le sol. Une suée froide parcourt mon dos. Mais, alors qu'il est presque arrivé à mon niveau, il reporte son attention vers le plafond. Je l'observe sans un mot soulever une dalle de polystyrène et plonger son bras cybernétique dans le faux plafond jusqu'à ce que je ne puisse presque plus voir l'étoile rouge gravée dans le métal. Un raclement retentit, avant qu'il ne ressorte son bras chargé du sac de sport que je connais si bien. Il le dépose sur la table basse avant de l'ouvrir. Une bouffée d'angoisse m'envahit quand j'aperçois le fusil d'assaut, et je me protège la tête dans un élan de panique. Mais, alors que je m'attends à voir le canon de son pistolet, un éclat blanc apparaît sous mes yeux.

C'est un dossier, similaire aux autres toujours posés sur la table. Il me le tend sans dire un mot. Je l'attrape d'une main tremblante. Aussitôt, il retourne s'assoir. Mon ventre se noue. La dernière fois qu'il m'a fait lire quelque chose, ce fut terrible. Je déglutis avant d'enfin ouvrir le dossier. Je tombe sur des notes écrites en allemand, toutes affranchies du symbole de l'HYDRA. Je ne comprends rien, mais cela ressemble à des rapports d'analyses scientifiques. Les premiers datent de 1943. Je découvre ensuite un dessin technique munie d'une nomenclature. C'est une axonométrie d'un bras artificiel.

_Son bras. _

Je tourne la page fébrilement, et cesse de respirer. Mes yeux détaillent une vieille photographie en noir et blanc d'un militaire, épinglée au-dessus d'un dossier de l'armée américaine. Ses cheveux sont coupés courts et cachés sous un képi démodé. Il n'a pas de barbe et ses lèvres sont peintes d'un sourire charmeur. Mais ses yeux... Je les reconnais aussitôt. Ce sont les mêmes que ceux qui m'observent actuellement depuis la cuisine. Mais ils sont pétillants, contrairement aux prunelles d'acier qui me font face. Malgré cela, la ressemblance est frappante.

_L'HYDRA a donc capturé son grand-père ? Serait-ce pour cela qu'il cherche à se venger ? _

Je parcours ensuite les informations du dossier militaire. James Buchanan Barnes. Naissance : Brooklyn, NYC, 1927. Grade : Sergent.

Je tourne la page et suis aussitôt happée par l'océan de ses yeux froids. Ce sont bien les siens cette fois. Ils sont empreints de douleur et de confusion, et semblent cristallisés. Je sens le dossier glisser de mes mains tremblantes. Sur cette nouvelle photographie, son visage est entouré d'un halo bleuté et apparaît derrière le hublot d'un coffre de métal. Je suffoque, réalisant peu à peu qu'il est congelé derrière cette vitre épaisse.

**- C'est quoi ce bordel ? C'est... complétement délirant. **

Un silence pesant s'installe dans le séjour, alors que je le regarde, confuse. Je reviens à la page précédente. James Buchanan Barnes. Ce n'est pas son grand père,,. C'est lui ! Les feuilles m'échappent et s'éparpillent sur le sol. Je commence à tourner de l'œil. Il se lève enfin et s'approche silencieusement.

**- Tu as travaillé pour HYDRA pendant soixante-dix ans ? Dis-je d'une voix tirant vers les aigus. **

Son silence parle pour lui. Je reste bouche-bée pendant plusieurs minutes avant de fixer à nouveau la photographie tombée au sol. Il y a encore deux semaines, je n'aurais jamais cru un mot de ce dossier. Mais aujourd'hui mon monde est différent. Plus sombre et plus fou.

**- Alors pourquoi as-tu besoin de moi ? Tu dois déjà connaître tous leurs secrets !**

Il s'assied sur la table basse et ramasse les feuilles avant de me faire face. Son expression impassible quitte alors son visage. Sans son air menaçant et son regard meurtrier, il est presque beau. Je me détourne. Je ne veux soudain plus rien savoir de lui ou de sa vie. Mais il n'en a pas fini avec moi. Je l'entends inspirer profondément.

**- J'ai besoin de toi parce que... parce que je ne me souviens pas.**

XxX

Je le dévisage alors qu'il me raconte sa version de l'histoire. Des sensations, des bribes de souvenirs, des images. Et surtout son désir de vengeance. Il a rapidement retrouvé son intensité et sa force, chassant la vague de faiblesse qui l'avait touché un moment plutôt. Je l'écoute patiemment et secoue la tête à plusieurs reprises, refusant toujours de croire à toute cette histoire.

_J'ai une discussion avec un homme de quatre-vingt-dix-sept ans mais qui en paraît à peine trente. Tout va bien._

Il évoque ses réveils dans différents laboratoires, les séances d'électrochoc, quelques missions dont il se souvient, mas rien de sa vie passée ou de son enfance à New-York.

**- Sur les héliporteurs... il y avait un homme, avec un bouclier.**

**- Captain America ? **

**- Oui. Avant de tomber, il m'a dit qu'il me connaissait... Que nous étions amis autrefois. Et je l'ai cru. Il m'a dit une chose et peu après, des souvenirs sont ressurgis. Je tombe d'un train sous la neige. Il était là, et sa main m'a rattrapé. Je revois parfaitement son visage. Ensuite j'ai chuté. Je me souviens du froid et de la douleur. Et j'ai vu le visage d'un autre homme. Il m'a emporté dans un laboratoire et ils m'ont fait ça. **

Il m'indique d'un coup de menton son bras en acier. Je balaye les pièces métalliques d'un regard avant de revenir à son visage.

**- Qui ça ils** ?

**- Je ne peux pas me rappeler... Mais je me souviens d'avoir tué. Je revois leurs visages...**

Je déglutis bruyamment. Je ne sais pas s'il tente de m'apitoyer ou de me rallier à sa cause. Mais je sais que je n'ai pas envie d'entendre ce qui va suivre. Alors je tente de détourner la conversation.

**- Captain America est du côté du SHIELD, dis-je hésitante. Il peut sûrement t'aider...**

**- HYDRA, SHIELD, c'est la même chose, me coupe-t-il froidement. Le SHIELD se sert de lui comme HYDRA le faisait avec moi. **

Ses poings se serrent jusqu'à ce que ses jointures blanchissent. Il me fait peur à nouveau. Son regard est vide. Il est comme absent, perdu dans le peu de souvenirs qui lui reste. Je bouge légèrement, mal à l'aise. Il semble l'avoir entendu parce qu'il reporte aussitôt son attention sur moi. Il fronce les sourcils, comme s'il venait de se rappeler ma présence.

**- Où est-ce que je peux trouver le sénateur Stern ? Demande-t-il alors, me prenant au dépourvu.**

**- A Washington, j'imagine. **

Il se lève et je me retrouve face à son treillis. Pendant un instant, je crois qu'il va m'attraper et me trainer jusqu'à la voiture. Mais au lieu de cela, il retourne vers la cuisine. J'étouffe un soupir qui se transforme en long bâillement. Je suis épuisée. Il rassemble les dossiers et s'apprête à quitter la pièce. Juste avant de franchir la porte, il m'adresse un regard. Je suis toujours immobile sur le canapé. Il doit voir à quel point je suis fatiguée, parce qu'il éteint la lumière juste avant de disparaître. Je me retrouve dans l'obscurité seulement troublée par les rayons pâles de la lune qui pénètrent par les vitres sales de la cabane.

Je ne sais pas où il va. S'il part pour Washington ou s'il reste dans la maison. A vrai dire, je suis trop faible pour m'en soucier. Mon corps devient lourd et je m'allonge sur le canapé. J'observe un moment les ombres des feuilles danser sur le plafond tout en pensant à lui. Le soldat de l'hiver. Et à ma mère. Puis je finis par m'endormir, blottie contre les plis usés du canapé.

Quelque chose effleure mes pieds. Je ne sais pas depuis combien de temps je dors. Un grincement tranche le silence de la nuit. Je sens une présence chaude s'installer à l'autre bout du canapé. C'est lui. Je n'ai pas la force de m'éloigner. Alors je garde les yeux fermés et replonge dans un sommeil profond.

Fin du chapitre.

* * *

Voilà, Eva sait enfin qui est son ravisseur !

Je dois à présent vous avouer quelque chose :

Ce soir, dans mon lit, j'ai donné du plaisir à quelqu'un.

Ça ne m'a pris qu'un instant et je me suis sentie si bien après...

Le mieux, c'est que c'était complètement gratuit.

Et oui, ce soir j'ai laissé une review à une fiction que j'apprécie ! (comme de nombreux autres soirs d'ailleurs) Et j'imagine que son auteure sera heureuse de la lire.

Alors si toi aussi tu veux donner du plaisir à un auteur (dont moi?), n'hésite pas **;)**

_**Ciao les chatons !**_


	10. Chapitre 9

**_Bonsoir mes chatons !_  
**

Bienvenue au nouveaux et merci aux habitué(e)s pour votre soutien sans faille (L)

Je reviens vers vous après une rude semaine chargée en boulot (Miam des cours jusqu'à 22h..), en concerts et en soirées (ma dernière intégration snif) !

_Apparemment, mon petit message à la fin du chapitre précédent à réussi à en convaincre quelques uns d'entre vous Hihi !  
_

**mimi70** : Merci Mimi ! Bon d'accord, j'ai 23 ans si cela t'intéresse **=)**

**Miluzine96** : oui Eva est un personnage assez épique dans son genre ! Quant à l'évolution de sa relation avec Bucky, tu en demandes peut-être un peu trop _**Haha**_ !

**Ego mibo orch** : Comme je te l'ai dit en MP, enchantée et bienvenue ! Merci et c'est toujours plaisant de retrouver des lectrices de l'Aube bleue par ici **=)**

**Mirlana** : Tu as parfaitement raison, Captain a eu le dossier de Bucky dans le film, mais pour le bon déroulement de cette histoire, j'ai pensé qu'il devait bien exister des copies dans le coffre de Pierce ;) Courage pour ta fiction, j'irai y faire un tour cette semaine, PROMISJURE, et si d'autres sont intéressés, passez donc voir : **Enjoy the ride** !

**Rose-Eliade** : Disons que pour cette histoire,** Stern n'a pas été mis en prison**, comme tu pourras le constater par la suite **=)** Hélas chère Rose, la chasse aux reviews m'est bien connue depuis ma fiction précédente, qui avait également un taux de visites journalières assez conséquent !

**Hinata des bois** : Merci **(L)** Je ne sais pas si on peut encore parler de rapprochement, mais il est certain qu'un duo est en train de se former **=)**

**Bee** : Salut et bienvenue **B**ee, j'espère que cette suite te plaira !

**Kizzie Ann** : Merci et ne t'inquiète point, tes reviews sont un petit bol d'air frais et sont plus constructives que tu ne le penses ! Et oui, je tente d'insérer quelques touches d'humour, à petites doses bien entendu **=)**

**FalathrimQUEEN** : Oh ouiiii, tu gagnes le prix de la meilleure blague de la semaine avec ton _SALUSTUCRU_ (titre honorifique il s'entend, il n'y a rien de concret à gagner=). Ravie que Trouble Woman te plaise, _**zoubis**_ !

**MiaWatson** : Je deviens maître dans le retournement de situation ! Merci **(L)**

**MMSSR** : Oh mais tu as tous les droits ! Ton chapitre préféré ? Tu m'en vois flattée **=)**

.

La semaine dernière, la gagnante était **Hinata des Bois** !

_question :_ Tout le monde a pu voir que tu as un vrai talent d'écriture et que tu adores lire, mais comment fais-tu pour réussir à trouver tes idées d'histoire et les mettre en forme?

_réponse_ : Je ne sais pas si on peut parler de réel talent, mais passons =)

Avant de me lancer dans l'écriture d'une fiction, j'y réfléchi plusieurs mois, je laisse mariner plusieurs idées, je les notes dans un petit carnet. Parallèlement, je tente de les organiser, de former une trame plausible et d'inventer des personnages crédibles. J'en profite également pour me documenter un maximum. J'insiste bien sur le fait d'attendre avant de se lancer dans l'écriture. Par exemple, pour Trouble Woman, l'idée m'est venue juste après avoir vu le film au cinéma, puis j'ai laissé l'idée se développer jusqu'en Juillet, c'est-à-dire jusqu'à ce que toute la trame soit posée, et je me suis lancée dans l'écriture d'une quinzaine de chapitres avant de commencer à poster le premier, afin d'en avoir toujours d'avance !

Concernant les idées en elles-mêmes, j'ai une imagination assez développée ! Mais il est certain qu'il faut beaucoup se cultiver pour la nourrir. Je lis pas mal, je vais au cinéma une fois par semaine, je voyage régulièrement, j'écoute beaucoup de musiques, je m'intéresse à l'art... BREF ! Toutes ces informations récoltées me servent certainement à écrire par la suite =)

.

La gagnante de cette semaine est ... **MMSSR** !

.

Bonne lecture à tous =)

* * *

_Charlotte Gainsbourg - Time of the assassins : watch?v=-RSRmQ6WiUU_

* * *

**Chapitre 9 : sur la route**

La lumière du jour filtre à travers mes paupières. Ce doit être la matin, mais je n'ai pas le courage d'ouvrir les yeux. Je n'ai pas envie de revenir à la réalité. Un léger ronflement finit par avoir raison de mon sommeil. Mes paupières papillonnent quelques secondes avant que mes yeux se fixent directement sur mes pieds. Il est toujours là, le soldat de l'hiver, endormi dans le canapé et à moitié avachi sur l'accoudoir. Son vrai bras repose négligemment sur mes mollets. Je grimace de dégoût mais je n'ose pas bouger. Ma vessie devient douloureuse, et bientôt, l'envie de me lever est trop forte.

Je me redresse en position assise et attrape son bras le plus délicatement possible. Je sens le cuir épais sous mes doigt alors que je le soulève lentement. Mes yeux ne quittent pas son visage. Les siens sont toujours clos, mais ses sourcils se froncent légèrement. Je poursuis mon mouvement et parviens à dégager mes jambes du canapé. D'un geste lent, je repose son bras avant de me lever. Je lui adresse encore un regard. C'est étrange de le voir dormir. Sa respiration est calme et régulière. Cet acte banal le rend un peu plus humain à mes yeux.

Je repense soudain au dossier de l'HYDRA, et à la photographie de son visage figé dans la glace. James Buchanan Barnes. Je peux enfin mettre un nom sur son visage. Mais pas James. Trop intime. Barnes plutôt, cela permet de garder une distance vitale entre nous. Un frisson me traverse l'échine et m'oblige à sortir de ma contemplation. Je me dirige alors silencieusement vers la salle de bain.

* * *

Lorsque je retourne, nouant mes cheveux encore trempés par la douche, Barnes n'est plus dans le canapé. Il vide tous les placards et rassemble tout dans son immense sac de sport. Il ne semble plus fatigué du tout. Ses yeux se lèvent rapidement vers moi.

**- Va vider la salle de bains, m'ordonne-t-il en me balançant un second sac. Nous partons.**

Je me retourne en soupirant et m'exécute. J'attrape tout ce qui traine, serviettes, vêtements sales et puants, savons... et fourre tout sans ménagement dans le vaste sac. Mon cœur se serre lorsque j'y ajoute mes vêtements encore couvert de sang. Je reviens ensuite dans le séjour, et Barnes n'y est plus. La pièce est aussi vide que la salle de bain à présent. C'est comme si personne n'était jamais venu ici. J'entends une portière claquer depuis l'extérieur, et quitte la cabane, refermant la porte derrière moi.

J'aperçois Barnes s'affairer dans le coffre à travers les vitres sales du pick-up. Mes pieds foulent le sol jonché de rosée jusqu'à la voiture. Il est tôt. A l'Est, le soleil traverse à peine les feuillages des grands arbres, et le ciel est baigné d'une douce lumière orangée mêlée de mauve. J'entends les oiseaux gazouiller et les insectes ramper dans la forêt. Le coffre se referme et Barnes se dirige vers la portière côté conducteur. Mes doigts se posent sur celle côté passager. Celle-ci est encore trempée par l'humidité de la nuit. Je grimpe à l'intérieur et essuie ma main dans mon survêtement.

Le moteur gronde au milieu des bois silencieux, et le pick-up se met en route. C'est alors que je la sens. Une odeur lourde et âpre de renfermé et de viande avariée.

**- C'est quoi cette odeur ?!**

Ses yeux restent fixer sur le sentier poussiéreux alors qu'il fait un léger mouvement de tête vers l'arrière de l'habitacle. Je comprends aussitôt ce à quoi il s'affairait dans le coffre quelques instants plus tôt. Le goût amer du vomi emplit ma bouche. Je tente d'arrêter de respirer par le nez tout en détournant le regard. Mais je ne peux m'empêcher d'imaginer le corps de l'agent de l'HYDRA plié dans le coffre. Ce même coffre où j'ai moi-même été transportée quelques jour auparavant. J'ouvre la fenêtre et approche au plus près mon visage de l'air frais.

Bientôt le sentier se termine et nous arrivons sur une route plus fréquentée. Mais au lieu de tourner à droite en direction de Washington, Barnes se dirige vers la gauche. J'ose lui adresser un regard interrogateur, mais il m'ignore royalement. Nous roulons presque une heure, jusqu'à atteindre les bâtiments limitrophes d'une petite ville. Barnes emprunte alors un nouveau sentier et s'enfonce dans une forêt moins dense que celle dans laquelle nous étions. Le pick-up est secoué par les trous et les graviers du chemin, et je suis obligée de m'accrocher fermement à mon siège pour rester en place. Au bout de quelques kilomètres, le sentier tourne et s'élargit. Il freine violemment et je suis projetée vers le tableau de bord. La ceinture me coupe la respiration. J'ai envie de lui hurler dessus, mais en moins d'une seconde il descend du pick-up.

Le coffre s'ouvre et il hisse quelque chose sur son dos. J'ai tout juste le temps d'apercevoir le crâne de l'agent avant de bondir hors de la voiture. Je m'éloigne de plusieurs mètres, mais déjà l'odeur de putréfaction envahit le sentier. Je me retiens de vomir et observe bouche-bée Barnes installer le corps derrière le volant du pick-up. Il sort ensuite les sacs et les jette sur son dos avant de s'affairer à l'avant. Je ne distingue pas ce qu'il fait, mais il s'éloigne rapidement après avoir claquer la portière. Il me rejoint et m'attrape par le bras brutalement avant de m'entrainer derrière les premiers arbres. Je n'ai pas le temps de comprendre ce qu'il se passe qu'une détonation retentit, faisant trembler le sol sous nos pieds. Le bruit est puissant et me laisse un bourdonnement aiguë dans les oreilles, alors qu'un souffle cheud me balaye le dos. Je me retourne et constate que le pick-up a explosé. Il brûle au beau milieu du sentier. Barnes s'en rapproche alors, et je le suis docilement.

Je reste à ses côtés et nous contemplons en silence la danse des flammes qui sortent de la voiture et qui lèchent la carrosserie. Même à plusieurs mètres, la chaleur du feu me picote le fumée noire monte dans le ciel et j'imagine que c'est l'âme de l'agent. Noire. Elle se fait balayer par le vent frais à mesure que l'odeur de brulé devient plus intense.

Barnes finit par se détourner. Je l'aperçois du coin de l'œil repartir sur le sentier. Je reste encore un moment à regarder le cadavre de la voiture crépiter, avant de courir pour le rattraper. Je me sens encore étourdie par le bruit de l'explosion. Nous remontons tout le sentier. Mes pieds deviennent rapidement douloureux. J'entends Barnes soupirer lourdement à mon encontre. Je tente d'accélérer mais il nous faut tout de même une bonne demie-heure avant d'arriver à l'embouchure du sentier. J'aperçois le route à une dizaine de mètres, mais mon bras est à nouveau saisi et je suis entrainée vers la forêt.

Nous longeons la route, invisibles, à l'abri des arbres jusqu'à arriver aux premiers bâtiments. Il ne fait presque aucun bruit en avançant, contrairement à moi. Les brindilles craquent sous mes pas et mon jogging se frotte aux feuillages bas dans un bruissement sonore. Il s'arrête tout à coup et s'abaisse derrière un buisson, le regard rivé vers un parking en contrebas. Je me cache à ses côtés. Une tension puissante émane de tout son corps. Mon ventre se noue.

**- Tu vois l'arrêt de bus là haut ? Me murmure-t-il soudain.**

J'acquiesce après avoir repéré l'abri désert à une centaine de mètres, le long de la route passante.

**- Je t'y retrouve dans cinq minutes.**

Je me relève et m'apprête à sortir des bois. Mais ses doigts métalliques enserrent soudainement mon poignet, me retenant dans mon élan.

**- Si tu parles à quelqu'un ou si tu tentes de t'échapper, tu finiras comme lui, me dit-il froidement en m'indiquant la forêt.**

Je dégage mon bras vivement et quitte la cachette, tout à coup désireuse d'être loin de sa carrure menaçante. Je descends la pente conduisant au parking et commence à me diriger vers l'arrêt de bus sans me retourner. Ma colère bout mais je tente de garder une allure calme. Arrivée à découvert, une vague de panique me traverse. J'ai soudain peur que quelqu'un me reconnaisse. Après tout, je suis toujours recherchée par la police. J'abaisse la capuche du survêtement sur ma tête, dissimulant partiellement mon visage et continue d'avancer vers l'arrêt de bus. Il n'y a pas grand monde dans la rue, et personne ne lève les yeux vers moi. Il faut dire que je dois avoir une allure de clocharde, vêtue de ce jogging sale bien trop large pour moi. Une fois arrivée, je m'installe sur le banc en soupirant et observe les alentours. Je tente de repérer Barnes mais il n'est nulle part.

Une vieille dame arrive dans mon champ de vision. Elle s'avance doucement sous le auvent de l'arrêt de bus et me jette un regard méfiant. Sa canne frôle le sol d'un bruit régulier. Elle s'assied à l'extrémité du banc le plus loin possible de moi. J'ai soudain honte de mon apparence.

_Je pourrais tout lui dire. Tout déballer._

Une berline noire s'arrête à mon niveau et je reconnais aussitôt la silhouette imposante derrière le volant. Mes pensées s'estompent et je monte docilement dans la voiture qui redémarre immédiatement. L'intérieur de l'habitacle sent le cuir et le neuf. Je soupire d'aise au contact du siège confortable, et ne ressens aucune compassion pour le pauvre propriétaire qui ne va pas tarder à constater le vol.

* * *

Il est bientôt midi et nous sommes encore bien loin de Washington. Je repense sans cesse au pick-up brulant dans la forêt. Mon ventre émet soudain un gargouillement sonore, que je tente de contenir en l'enserrant dans mes bras.

**- Il reste une boite à l'arrière.**

Ce sont les premiers mots qu'il m'adresse depuis que nous roulons, et sa voix me fait presque sursauter. Je jette un coup d'œil aux sac de sport avant de grommeler :

**- Plutôt mourir que manger encore une de ces conserves.**

Je regrette aussitôt mes paroles mais il hausse les épaules d'un air nonchalant. Je reporte mon attention sur la route en souprirant. Malheureusement, la faim commence à avoir raison de moi. Pile au moment où un nouveau gargouillement retentit, nous dépassons une pancarte indiquant un Diner à un kilomètre.

**- On pourrait s'y arrêter, dis-je soudain pleine d'espoir.**

Il reste impassible. Les lignes de la route défilent, nous rapprochant du Diner. J'aperçois bientôt ses néons clignotant à travers les arbres. A ma grande surprise, la voiture ralentit et pénètre sur le parking à moitié rempli. Je jubile intérieurement tandis que Barnes coupe le moteur et se tourne vers moi.

**- On ne parle à personne, me dit-il sérieusement. On commande, on mange et on s'en va. Mets ça, poursuit-il en me tendant sa casquette de baseball.**

Je l'attrape et retient une grimace de dégoût face à l'odeur de transpiration de la casquette jaunie. Je l'enfile sans rien dire, trop heureuse d'avoir réussi à le convaincre. Il quitte la voiture satisfait et je le suis jusqu'à l'entrée. Une carillon retentit lorsque la porte s'ouvre et nous pénétrons dans la salle emplie de rock'n roll. Une serveuse rousse s'approche de nous, vêtue d'une robe des années 50.

**- Bienvenue, nous dit-elle chaleureusement. Pour deux personnes ?**

**- Oui, à l'écart.**

La serveuse nous dévisage et mon corps se tend. La voix de Barnes est froide et sévère, comme d'habitude. Je m'avance alors et attrape son avant-bras. Je sens la dureté et la froideur du métal à travers sa veste en jean.

**- Oui s'il vous plait, dis-je alors. Un petit coin tranquille pour deux.**

La serveuse semble se détendre.

**- J'ai ce qu'il vous faut, me répond-elle en m'adressant un clin d'œil.**

Nous la suivons à travers la salle, jusqu'à une alcôve où deux banquettes en skaï bleu se font face de part et d'autre d'une petite table. La serveuse y dépose les menus et s'éclipse en souriant. Je m'écarte aussitôt de lui, lâchant son bras immobile, et vais m'assoir. Il me rejoint dans un silence de plomb.

Je commence à douter, venir ici n'était sans doute pas une si bonne idée. Être assise en face de lui dans un restaurant, même miteux, est surréaliste. Cet homme qui m'a kidnappée et qui a menacé de me tuer... Lui qui respire le danger et la violence. Lui avec qui j'ai vu bruler un homme. Je n'ose pas lever les yeux et les plonge donc dans le menu. Ma bouche s'emplit de salive en voyant défiler les noms des plats.

Je l'entends soudain soupirer discrètement, et lui jette un regard curieux par dessus mon menu. Il contemple le sien et a l'air perdu. Une ride s'est formée sur son front alors qu'il gratte sa barbe de sa vraie main d'un air peiné. Je me demande alors s'il connait les plats proposés. C'est étrange de le voir complétement démuni dans une situation pourtant si banale. Lui qui vient de voler une voiture si facilement i peine une heure. Un sentiment étrange m'envahit. Je suis partagée entre le dégout qu'il m'inspire et la pitié de le voir ainsi.

**- Le burger a l'air bon, dis-je alors dans un murmure.**

Il lève ses yeux bleus perçants vers moi et semble surpris par mes paroles. Je sens le rouge me monter aux joues. Après quelques secondes, il acquiesce silencieusement et ferme son menu.

* * *

J'ai englouti mon plat si rapidement que mon estomac en est douloureux. Mais je soupire d'aise tout en m'appuyant dans le fond du dossier. Cela faisait plus de quatre jours que je n'avais pas mangé un repas chaud. Je me sens remplie et comblée, comme si tous mes problèmes étaient repoussés au portes de ce restaurant miteux. Barnes a mangé également avec appétit. Je faillis éclater de rire en voyant son visage parcouru par le plaisir quand il a croqué son burger, comme s'il n'en avait jamais mangé. Mais je me suis retenue. Quelque chose me dit qu'il ne l'aurait pas si bien pris. Et je ne voulais pas gâcher ce bref moment de répit.

Je l'aperçois se tendre soudain devant moi. Je lui lance un regard interrogateur et il se lève rapidement pour toute réponse.

**- On s'en va, dit-il avant de m'attraper.**

Il me pousse vers le comptoir alors que j'aperçois la raison de son soudain changement d'humeur. Un homme d'une cinquantaine d'années nous dévisage. Enfin plutôt me dévisage. Une bouffée de panique m'envahit. Il m'a reconnu. J'arrive au niveau du comptoir en tremblant. La serveuse est obligé de me répéter deux fois le montant de l'addition avant que je ne parvienne à payer. Des gouttes de sueur perlent sur mon front, là où la casquette entre en contact avec ma peau. Barnes me presse. Lorsque je me retourne, l'homme m'observe toujours. Il est à côté de la porte et nous nous approchons de lui. Je baisse la tête et, alors que nous le dépassons, il m'interpelle.

**- Mademoiselle !**

Nous nous tournons vers lui. Je sens Barnes se planter dans mon dos et plonger la main dans sa veste, où il a caché son pistolet. J'ai soudain encore plus peur de sa réaction que de celle de l'étranger. Je sens les regards des autres clients se poser sur nous. J'ai l'impression que je vais m'évanouir.

**- Dites-moi, est-ce une Huskies originale ?**

Je le regarde, interloquée et incompréhensive.

**- Votre casquette, poursuit-il.**

**Oui...**

**- C'est une pièce rare ! Je n'en ai pas vu depuis trente ans ! **

**- Oui, j'ai beaucoup de chance, dis-je dans un murmure.**

Barnes me pousse alorsvers la porte. Une fois dehors, j'inspire l'air à plein poumons. Mon dos est trempé de sueur. Mes jambes deviennent coton et je peine à rejoindre la voiture. Je m'effondre lourdement sur le siège en soupirant. J'ôte la casquette et la balance à l'arrière alors que Barnes s'installe derrière le volant.

**- J'ai cru qu'il m'avait reconnu, dis-je plus pour moi même tout en tamponnant mon front baigné de transpiration.**

**- Il va falloir faire quelque chose pour tes cheveux, se contente-t-il de répondre avant de mettre le contact. **

* * *

Nous atteignons Washington en fin d'après-midi, juste au moment où il commence à pleuvoir. C'est le bruit des gouttes fines s'écrasant sur le pare-brise qui m'a réveillé. Un voile épais de nuages gris recouvre à présent le ciel bleu. Barnes s'engage sur la rocade fréquentée et nous contournons une bonne partie de la ville. Le pick-up emprunte une sortie et je repère rapidement les enseignes de motels bon marché. Nous nous arrêtons devant l'un d'eux, le plus modeste, se développant seulement en rez-de-chaussée.

Il descend et attrape les sacs, et je le suis jusqu'à la réception située à l'extrémité du motel. La porte grince lourdement et nous pénétrons dans la petite pièce baignée de la lumière pâle d'un néon. Un crâne chauve s'élève derrière le comptoir démodé. Barnes s'en approche et je reste partiellement dissimulée derrière lui.

**- Bonsoir, nous dit le vieux. Une chambre pour deux ?**

**- Oui, se contente de répondre Barnes. **

**- Avec des lits jumeaux, dis-je en m'avançant légèrement paniquée. **

Le réceptionniste nous adresse un regard avant d'attraper des clés.

**- C'est trente dollars la nuit, payables d'avance.**

Barnes se tourne vers moi, et je soupire avant de sortir mon porte-monnaie. Lorsque je paye, ma main effleure celle fripée du vieil homme et un frisson traverse tout mon corps. Je m'écarte rapidement et baisse la tête afin de cacher au mieux mon visage.

**- Chambre 14, au bout de la galerie. Bon séjour.**

Barnes attrape les clés et me pousse vers l'extérieur. Nous longeons les portes des différentes chambres. Certaines sont éclairées mais beaucoup ont les rideaux tirés. Il commence à faire froid et je resserre la veste autour de moi alors que nous arrivons au niveau de la chambre 14. Un tour de clé plus tard, nous pénétrons dans la pièce, et la porte se referme brutalement derrière moi.

Mes yeux balayent la chambre démodée et restée dans son jus. Les murs lambrissés sont ternes, les lits bordés par des couvertures usées à la couleur indéfinissable, et une vieille télé est posée sur une table éraflée. Je me dirige vers la porte entrebâillée au fond de la pièce, et découvre une petite salle de bain aux murs entièrement recouvert de carrelages roses délavés par le temps. Si on m'avait amenée quelques jours plus tôt dans un endroit pareil, j'aurais pris mes jambes à mon cou. Mais aujourd'hui, après toutes ces nuits passées dans la cabane, cette chambre prend des airs de palace. J'entends Barnes s'affairer à côté. Je m'enferme et entreprend de me décrasser.

* * *

La chambre est vide et silencieuse lorsque j'y retourne, ma veste de jogging à la main. Je m'arrête dans l'embrasure de la porte. Un frisson traverse mon corps alors que mes bras se couvrent de chair de poule. Tout est trop calme...

A peine cette pensée m'effleure qu'un poids s'abat sur mes avants bras, me les plaquant contre mon corps tremblant. Je sens immédiatement la froideur du métal se presser contre ma peau nue alors que son corps brulant se plaque dans mon dos. Sous la surprise, je ne parviens pas à crier, ma voix reste bloquée au fond de ma gorge. Je suis poussée vers le lit. Mes genoux butent contre le matelas, et je m'écroule en avant. La panique m'envahit. Aussitôt tombée sur le lit, je me retourne dans sa direction et tente de m'éloigner.

Il a revêtu son armure. Je reste un instant interdite en observant son allure militaire. Il en profite pour me saisir les avant-bras d'un geste rapide et précis et me les tire au-dessus de la tête. Je suffoque. Une pression froide et acérée s'applique tout autour de mes poignets. Je tente de me débattre, mais mes bras restent bloqués. J'ose un rapide coup d'œil vers mes poignets et constate qu'ils sont menottés à la tête de lit.

**- Détache- moi ! Dis-je en croisant son regard impassible.**

Je secoue mes bras de toutes mes forces en haletant. Je ne comprends pas. Des larmes d'appréhension perlent au coin de mes yeux.

**- Détache-moi ou je hurle.**

Son corps s'éloigne du mien. Il semble soupeser ma demande. Mes yeux plongent dans les siens et je me laisse absorbée une fois de plus par l'océan glacial de ses iris. C'est pourquoi je ne vois qu'au dernier moment sa main métallique arriver près de mon visage. Je tente de m'éloigner, mais la prise autour de mes poignets est trop forte et je parviens seulement à m'enfoncer dans le matelas. Je m'apprête à hurler, mais au moment où ma bouche s'ouvre, sa main s'approche et me fourre un bout de tissu à l'intérieur, étouffant mon cri. Le lit grince.

Je ferme les yeux. Pendant un instant, je crois qu'il va me violer. Ou me tuer. Je gémis contre le tissu m'étouffant à moitié. Mes joues sont baignées de larmes. Mais rien ne se passe. J'ose soulever mes paupières, et constate qu'il est debout près de la porte, un sac sur son épaule.

**- Reste tranquille. Je reviens dans deux heures, me dit-il sans une once de remord.**

Il attrape l'affichette « ne pas déranger » de la chambre d'hôtel. Celle que les gens mettent d'ordinaire lorsqu'ils passent des moments agréables. Quelques secondes plus tard, la porte claque, envoyant un courant d'air froid dans la pièce, et je me retrouve seule.

Fin du chapitre.

* * *

Bonne semaine, **_Ciao_** !


	11. Chapitre 10

**_YO_.**

Je suis un peu en avance, mais aujourd'hui _Trouble Woman_ fête ses deux mois d'existence ! Pour l'occasion, je publie ce chapitre quelques jours plus tôt **=)**

**MMSSR** : J'aime poster régulièrement ! Cela me permet d'établir vraiment un lien durable avec vous, lecteurs sympathiques (L)

**mimi70** : C'est toute l'ambiguïté de leur relation** =)** Entre complicité et menaces perpétuelles... Et oui, la vieillesse me guette (l'anti-rides également).

**Anna shell** : Mais oui, l'espoir fait vivre chère Anna ! Alors espères** ;)**

**Rose-Eliade** : Haha, ta review résume parfaitement le personnage !

**Miluzine96** : Merci ! Pour le coup de l'attacher au lit, je suis sûre que certaines ont cru au truc SM** Haha** (a)

**BaeMinChan** : Yeeaaah encore une lectrice de l'Aube Bleue conquise par ce nouveau projet** (L)** j'espère que la suite te plaira également !

**Muffy90** : Merci Muffy ! Appétissant oui, c'est le mot **;)**

**Hinata des bois** : Oui tu as vu ça, digne des plus beaux rendez-vous **;)** Bel avatar, en passant !

**Bee** : Il semblerait que tu es des dons de voyance chère Bee **=)**

**Mirlana** : Mais de rien ! En effet, je regorge de surprises pour la suite Héhé !

.

La semaine dernière, la gagnante était **MMSSR** !

_question_ : Quel personnage que l'on connaît déjà des films va apparaître en premier dans ta fiction ?

_réponse_ : Je réserve quelques petites surprises quant aux apparitions des personnages des films dans cette fiction. Mais bien évidement le prochain personnage qui apparaîtra sera le _sénateur Stern_, comme beaucoup pouvait s'en douter ! Concernant les autres interventions, sachez que je ne me cantonne pas uniquement aux personnages de l'univers de Captain America _=)_

.

La gagnante de cette semaine est... **Miluzine96** !

.

Ce chapitre est légèrement plus court que la moyenne, j'espère qu'il vous plaira quand même. _**Bonne lecture** _=)

* * *

_Chromatics - Broken mirrors : watch?v=sI4IL23M9H8_

* * *

**Chapitre 10 : Nuit agitée **

Depuis deux heures, mes yeux ne lâchent pas les chiffres lumineux du réveil. Mon moment de panique a laissé place a de la fureur. Je maugrée contre mon bâillon à présent baigné de salive. Le sang pulse dans mes poignets attachés et je tente de trouver une position plus confortable, en vain. Un long soupir se heurte une nouvelle fois au tissu et s'échappe par mes narines.

Des centaines de questions se retournent dans mon esprit. Où est-il parti, et dans quel but ? Et surtout va-t-il me tuer ? Je me sens soudain idiote d'avoir pu croire ne serait-ce qu'une seconde qu'il ne me ferait pas de mal. Qu'il me garderait en sécurité. L'unique but de ma présence est de le servir dans sa quête folle. Sur la route aujourd'hui, je l'avais trouvé moins menaçant. J'avais pensé qu'avec l'aide que je lui avais apporté, nous avions une sorte d'accord mutuel. Il n'en est rien. Il a profité d'un instant de faiblesse de ma part pour revenir à la charge. Pour me séquestrer à nouveau.

Le réveil indique 23h44 lorsque la porte s'ouvre enfin. J'ai un mouvement de recul inconscient. Et si il s'agissait d'un employé de l'hôtel ? Je n'ose même pas imaginer sa réaction en me découvrant... Mais c'est bien la silhouette de Barnes qui pénètre à nouveau dans la chambre, telle une ombre menaçante au milieu de la lumière orangée de la pièce.

Seuls ses yeux bleus ressortent de son allure sombre, et me happent aussitôt qu'ils se braquent sur moi. Un long moment s'écoule où nous nous toisons sans un bruit. Barnes dépose ensuite son sac bien chargé sur la tablette à côté de la télévision. La fermeture éclair tranche le silence pesant avant qu'il ne plonge sa main gantée à l'intérieur du sac. Il en ressort une petite boîte blanche et rose, parsemée d'écriture argentée. D'un geste précis, il la lance sur le lit, à quelques centimètres de moi. Elle rebondit avant d'atterrir contre ma poitrine. C'est une coloration pour cheveux. J'entends Barnes encore fouiller dans son sac avant qu'il ne s'approche de moi.

Je le fusille du regard. Mais il m'ignore et me détache. Aussitôt mes poignets libérés, ma main droite s'empresse d'ôter le bâillon de ma bouche. Je déglutis plusieurs fois, soulagée. Des fourmis envahissent mes bras restés trop longtemps surélevés. J'attrape la coloration et me lève rapidement. Je passe à côté de Barnes, le poussant presque, et part m'enfermer à double-tour dans la salle de bain, sans un regard ni un mot.

Une fois seule, je m'assied sur le rebord de la baignoire en soupirant. De longues traces rougeâtres entourent à présent mes poignets, là où les menottes ont coupé ma peau. Je me masse un moment, tentant de faire partir les marques et la douleur. Mes yeux s'égarent dans la pièce et tombent sur la coloration posée sur mes genoux. Je délaisse mes poignets et l'attrape pour l'inspecter. C'est un produit bon marché, qui va à coup sûr abimer mes cheveux. Je grimace en découvrant la teinte brune. Jamais je n'ai changé ma couleur de cheveux. Je lance un coup d'œil dans le miroir face à moi, et contemple ma crinière blonde en soupirant. J'ai envie de balancer la coloration à travers la pièce, mais je sais que Barnes a raison. Je suis trop reconnaissable, surtout à présent que nous sommes revenus à Washington. J'ouvre donc à contre cœur la boîte et en sors le mode d'emploi.

* * *

Une demie-heure plus tard, je sors de la douche trempée et m'enveloppe dans une serviette à la propreté douteuse. Je n'ose pas me regarder dans le miroir et garde le visage baissé alors que je sèche mon corps humide. Mais du coin de l'œil, j'aperçois déjà les pointes sombres de mes cheveux retomber sur mes épaules nues.

Ce n'est qu'une fois habillée que je me contemple franchement. C'est véritable un choc. Je ne me reconnais pas. Mes cheveux clairs et lumineux ont laissé place à une masse sombre et sans reflet. Je passe le sèche cheveux dans mes mèches et me coiffe avec les doigts. Une fois mes cheveux secs, c'est un peu moins pire. Le châtain fait apparaître ma peau encore plus claire qu'elle ne l'est déjà. Mais ce qui retient l'attention, ce sont mes yeux bleus, contrastant avec les cheveux sombres encadrant mon visage. En me détaillant, une seule pensée hante mon esprit.

_Je lui ressemble. _

Était-ce volontaire de sa part ? Veut-il me faire comprendre quelque chose ? Que nous sommes embarqués dans le même bateau ? Qu'il est le seul en qui je puisse faire confiance ? Est-ce une marque de possession ? Après m'avoir arraché à ma vie, à ma famille, à mon travail, voulait-il en plus m'ôter mon identité ? Je rie silencieusement. Non, il a dû choisir la coloration au hasard dans une épicerie minable, voilà tout.

Maigre consolation, je ressemble moins à mon père ainsi. Je pense soudain à ma mère qui m'avait prévenu de ne pas me mêler de toute cette histoire. Elle avait surement raison. Peut-être qu'HYDRA est bien trop forte pour être vaincue. Quel pouvoir ais-je donc contre une telle organisation ? Je revois son sang écarlate recouvrir ses vêtements et mes mains blanches. Je secoue la tête brutalement, chassant ses images morbides de mon esprit.

Je reste encore assise dans la salle de bain, n'ayant aucune envie de sortir et de me retrouver avec lui. Je suis en train de compter silencieusement les carreaux usés de la baignoire, lorsque qu'un coup sec est donné à la porte.

**- Eva.**

Mon prénom encore une fois. L'entendre de sa bouche a quelque chose d'étrange et de dégoûtant. Cet acte semble briser mon intimité et le faire passer pour un proche. Pour un ami. Sauf que ce n'est pas mon ami, et que son ton transpirait plus l'impatience et l'autorité que la sympathie. Je l'entends soupirer derrière la mince paroi de bois. Je suis sûre que si je ne bouge pas, il serait prêt à forcer la porte et à me sortir d'ici. Je me demande pourquoi il insiste autant pour que je revienne. Ne peut-il pas me laisser un moment de répit ?

Je me lève lourdement, et me traine jusqu'à la porte. Je m'attends à le trouver juste derrière lorsque je l'ouvre, mais il est installé sur l'un des lits, un ordinateur portable posé sur les genoux. La scène me laisse perplexe. Il lève ses yeux vers moi et me fixe pendant quelques secondes. Je l'aperçois acquiescer légèrement en détaillant ma nouvelle couleur de cheveux, avant qu'il me fasse un geste pour le rejoindre.

**- J'ai besoin de toi pour le faire fonctionner, me dit-il en désignant l'ordinateur alors que je m'approche lentement.**

C'est donc pour cela qu'il voulait que je sorte. Il a besoin de moi, encore une fois. Je rie silencieusement. J'aurais du m'en douter. Je parviens jusqu'au lit et m'assied à côté de lui, le plus loin possible. Le sommier grince lorsque je m'enfonce sur le matelas et que je découvre l'écran noir de l'ordinateur.

**- Tu sais voler une voiture et pas allumer un ordi ?**

Mon ton est brutal et sarcastique, et je récolte un regard noir de sa part. Je me recroqueville et il me passe l'ordinateur. Ce n'est pas un modèle récent, et je me demande où il a bien pu le trouver. Il l'a sans doute volé à un particulier. Je l'allume et l'écran s'illumine instantanément. Pendant un instant, je crains qu'il y ait un mot de passe. Mais le bureau s'affiche après quelques secondes, et je soupire de soulagement. Je lance ensuite un regard interrogateur à Barnes, attendant ses directives.

**- Trouves-moi des informations sur Stern, se contente-t-il de m'indiquer en reportant son attention sur l'écran.**

**- Il me faut le code Wi-fi, lui dis-je alors. Il y a un papier à côté de la télé. **

Barnes se lève et va attraper le papier sans un mot. Je savoure intérieurement de le voir s'exécuter sans répliquer. Ressent-il la même chose lorsque nos rôles sont inversés ? Je rentre le code Wi-fi avant de me rendre sur Google. Il observe méticuleusement tous mes gestes. Je sens son regard m'irradier et la chaleur envahir mes joues.

Internet regorge d'informations sur la vie politique de Stern. Dès que son portrait s'affiche, je me rappelle l'avoir déjà vu. La première fois, c'était il y a des années, lorsque mon père avait convié des membres de son fameux comité à la maison. Je me souviens avoir vu une dizaine d'hommes débarquer en costumes sombres, dont l'un ressemblant comme deux gouttes d'eau au sénateur. Plus récemment, je jurerais l'avoir croiser lors d'une soirée au Dan's café durant laquelle je dinais en tête à tête avec Brad. Je me rappelle avoir aperçu le sénateur installer à une grande table avec d'autres politiciens, à quelques mètres de nous.

Je ne me suis jamais particulièrement intéressée au monde sénatorial, mais je dois avouer que les déboires carriéristes de Stern sont palpitants. Barnes semble partager mon avis. Nous découvrons qu'il est mêlé à plusieurs affaires plus ou moins liées au SHIELD. En 2010, il a apparemment tenté de s'emparer de l'armure et de la technologie d'Iron Man. Cette affaire me revient vaguement à l'esprit. Il me semble que le sénateur avait été ridiculisé par Tony Stark quelques mois plus tard, lorsque ce dernier avait sauvé quelques centaines de personnes – rien que cela – lors d'une attaque de drones. Je lance une vidéo d'archives de presses relatant les faits du Comité Sénatorial des forces armées où était convoqué Tony Stark.

La vidéo met quelques minutes à charger. Cela m'aurait étonné que le wi-fi de cet hôtel miteux soit efficace... Le silence et l'attente deviennent gênants. Barnes remue légèrement à côté de moi, et je n'ose toujours pas le regarder. Du coin de l'œil, j'aperçois sa main d'acier reposer sur ses genoux. Inconsciemment, je cesse de respirer en contemplant ses phalanges métalliques reflétant la lumière tamisée de la chambre. Barnes racle soudain sa gorge, me faisant sursauter, et je reporte mon attention sur l'écran. Je sens le rouge me monter aux joues d'avoir été prise sur le fait. Un clic rapide plus tard et la vidéo démarre.

_La scène se déroule dans un tribunal où siègent des centaines de personnes, politiques, avocats, civils et journalistes. Les flash des appareils photo mitraillent le jury ainsi que Tony Stark installé au premier rang. Ce dernier a l'air décontracté et il se retourne pour plaisanter avec le second rang. Stern siège sur l'estrade, derrière un bureau imposant, au centre du jury. _

_**- Stark s'ils vous plait, tente-il de s'imposer.**_

_**- Oui très cher ? Répond l'intéressé en se tournant vers lui d'un air désinvolte.**_

_**- Puis-je avoir votre attention ? **_

_**- Absolument.**_

_Mes lèvres s'étirent en un fin sourire en contemplant leur échange. _

_**- Êtes-vous oui ou non en possession d'un nouveau type d'armement ? Reprend alors Stern.**_

_**- Pas du tout. Mais ça dépend de ce qu'on entend par armement.**_

_**- Cet Iron Man par exemple...**_

_**- Mon armure ne correspond pas à cette description, le coupe aussitôt Stark.**_

_**- Dans ce cas comment vous décririez votre armure ? **_

_**- Je me contenterais de la prendre pour ce qu'elle est, monsieur le sénateur. C'est une sorte de prothèse high-tech**_

_De nombreux rires s'élèvent depuis la foule, bientôt couvert par le mien. Barnes reste impassible, et je redeviens vite silencieuse, écoutant le reste de la vidéo. _

_**- Je crois que j'aurais du mal à en faire une description plus parfaite, poursuit Stark.**_

_**- C'est une arme M. Stark. J'ai sous les yeux un rapport complet sur cette arme, cet Iron Man, rédigé par le colonel Rhodes. « Etant donné qu'il n'est pas l'employé d'une agence officielle du gouvernement, Iron Man représente une menace potentielle pour la sécurité globale de la nation et pour ses intérêts. »**_

_**- Je vous en prie, si votre priorité était de sauver... de protéger...**_

_**- Ma priorité est de faire d'Iron Man la propriété du peuple des États-Unis d'Amérique, réplique Stern qui a l'air énervé.**_

_**- Et bien, vous pouvez toujours courir. Je suis Iron Man. L'armure n'est qu'une extension de moi et la livrer au gouvernement reviendrait à me contraindre à prendre part à ma propre servitude. De la prostitution, en fonction des lois locales. Et je m'y refuse ! **_

_**- Écoutez, je ne suis pas un expert...**_

_**- En prostitution ? Un sénateur comme vous ? Je ne comprends pas.**_

_La salle explose à nouveau de rire et moi aussi. Même Barnes sourit légèrement, et je manque de m'étouffer en le voyant. Je me frotterais presque les yeux pour voir si je n'hallucine pas. Le sénateur Stern semble gêné. Il devient rouge écarlate et se contente d'ajuster sa cravate. La vidéo se termine peu après cela. _

**- Il faut surveiller Stern, dit aussitôt Barnes en se levant. Noter ses déplacements, ses habitudes, repérer ses gardes du corps et son système de sécurité.**

Je le regarde sans un mot faire les cent pas au milieu de la chambre défraichie.

**- Stern est ultra surveillé, dis-je alors. Si tu l'enlèves, HYDRA sera au courant en un rien de temps, et fera disparaître toutes les preuves.**

**- Stern est notre seule piste, réplique-t-il d'un ton sans appel. **

Je laisse retomber mes épaules en soufflant d'exaspération et éteins l'ordinateur. Je le dépose sur la table de nuit alors qu'un long bâillement m'échappe. Le réveil indique qu'il est plus de deux heures du matin, et la fatigue semble me rattraper. Barnes ne fait pas attention à moi et s'affaire dans son sac. Je me hisse sur le lit et m'adosse contre le mur en l'observant sortir son fusil d'assaut. Je réagis à peine à sa vue, mon rythme cardiaque s'accélère légèrement mais mon corps reste immobile. Je me dis que s'il avait voulu me tuer, il ne m'aurait pas donné une coloration.

Barnes s'assied sur la seule chaise de la chambre et dépose sur arme sur la tablette de la télévision. Il sort ensuite un étui qui contient un chiffon, une petite bouteille et quelques brosses. Je l'observe, à la fois sidérée et fascinée, démonter son fusil d'assaut et commencer à le nettoyer. Je me sens malgré tout happée par le sommeil, et surprends à plusieurs reprises mes paupières se fermer. Barnes reste silencieux et se contente de m'ignorer. C'est comme si je m'étais évaporée de la pièce. Je l'ai aidé à obtenir les informations qu'il souhaitait, et à présent je n'existe plus. Jusqu'à la prochaine fois où il aura besoin de moi...

* * *

Mes muscles hurlent lorsque je me réveille. Je suis à moitié couchée dans le lit, mon corps est contorsionné bizarrement. J'ouvre les yeux et reste immobile quelques secondes. J'entends le vrombissement des voitures roulant sur l'autoroute, un aspirateur être passé dans une chambre voisine, et une respiration calme et régulière. Je me retourne lentement, faisant malgré tout grincer les ressorts du lit, et tombe sur le visage endormi de Barnes dans le lit voisin. Il a l'air étrangement serein. Et il est presque beau sans son air menaçant, avec ses cheveux ébouriffés encadrant son visage pâle. Je détourne le regard, malade de penser à lui de cette façon.

Je l'entends soudain s'agiter, et je pense aussitôt l'avoir réveiller. Mais quand je me tourne à nouveau vers lui, je constate qu'il dort toujours. Son visage n'a plus rien de serein. Ses sourcils sont froncés et sa bouche se peint d'une grimace douloureuse. Sa respiration s'accélère et de légers gémissements s'échappent de ses lèvres. Je me recule légèrement, apeurée. Il semble se débattre dans son sommeil.

**- Lâchez-moi ! Hurle-t-il tout à coup me faisant bondir de mon lit. **

Je m'éloigne le plus possible, alerte. Barnes continue de crier et a véritablement l'air de souffrir. La panique m'envahit. Il va réveiller tout le motel s'il continue ! Et quelque chose me dit qu'il n'y aurait rien de bon à ce qu'un employé vienne vérifier notre chambre... Rassemblant mon courage, je contourne mon lit et m'approche lentement du sien. Je m'arrête à une distance raisonnable et jauge le danger.

**- Barnes !**

Il ne se réveille pas et continue de s'agiter et de hurler. J'entends alors l'aspirateur se couper dans la chambre d'à côté. Sans réfléchir, je me rue sur Barnes et lui saisit les épaules. Je le secoue de toutes mes forces en l'appelant.

Une lourde pression enserre soudain ma gorge. Ma trachée se retrouve compressée et plus aucun son ne s'échappe de ma bouche. Ses yeux bleus s'ouvrent instantanément. Mais ils sont embués et ne semblent pas me voir. Mes mains s'accrochent désespérément aux siennes, l'empêchant de me briser le cou. Je remue comme une folle pour me libérer, mais déjà ma vision se trouble. Je tente de lui crier d'arrêter, mais mes cordes vocales sont écrasées. Des larmes perlent au coin de mes yeux alors que je sens l'inconscience me frôler. Dans un dernier espoir, une de mes mains lâchent les siennes et vient se plaquer sur sa joue. Je le gifle avec toute la force qu'il me reste, et laisse reposer ma paume sur sa barbe.

Le voile de ses yeux disparaît aussitôt et Barnes semble tout à coup me reconnaître. Ses mains lâchent ma nuque, et je m'écroule sur lui, suffocante. Il émet un grognement étrange. Ses vêtements sont trempés de sueur. Mais je reste sur lui, trop faible pour bouger. Ma gorge me fait un mal fou, mais les étoiles disparaissent peu à peu de ma vision. Nous restons là de longues minutes, haletants l'un contre l'autre. J'entends vaguement l'aspirateur reprendre.

Au bout d'un moment, je chasse mes larmes et me relève. Je retourne sur mon propre lit, et nous nous fixons silencieusement. Ses mauvais rêves semblent passer et il revient peu à peu à lui. Il s'assied également et s'apprête à dire quelque chose. Mais je le devance, je n'ai pas envie de savoir ce qu'il va me dire. Ma voix rauque et douloureuse franchit la barrière de mes lèvres :

**- Pour Stern... J'ai un plan.**

Il reste silencieux et se contente de me lancer un regard scrutateur. J'ai toute son attention.

**- C'est un homme qui aime sortir, dis-je alors. Je l'ai déjà croisé à quelques soirées huppées. Tu te souviens sa gêne dans la vidéo, quand Stark sous-entend qu'il fait appel à des prostituées ? Stern aime sortir avec des jeunes filles...**

**- C'est hors de question, me coupe Barnes froidement. **

**- Mais pourquoi ? Ce serait un moyen de l'appâter...**

**- Tu ne sors pas d'ici, réplique-t-il. **

Je sens la colère m'envahir. Son regard perçant me cloue sur place, mais je ne me laisse pas démonter.

**- Barnes, dis-je alors remontée. Ces gens ont détruit ma vie autant qu'ils ont détruit la tienne. Tu veux les faire payer, et bien je serai là pour t'aider.**

Fin du chapitre.

* * *

J'espère que ça vous a plu ! Concernant la vidéo qu'Eva et Barnes regardent, vous aurez bien évidemment reconnu l'une des scènes se déroulant dans Iron Man 2 **=)**

**Bientôt la 100 ème review =)** _Sachez que je vous concocte un petit concours pour cette occasion spéciale !_

GROSBISOUSMESJOLISCHATONS


	12. Chapitre 11

**Hello !  
**

J'espère que vous avez bien fêté Halloween, mangé beaucoup de bonbons_ toussa toussa_, que vos vacances se sont bien passées (pour celles et ceux qui ont eu la chance d'en avoir il s'entend). Et pour bien les terminer, voici un nouveau chapitre !

**Bee** : Et oui, sous sa carapace de glace, le soldat a un cœur qui bat **=)**

**mimi70** : Merci Mimi =) Et si, notre ami Stern apparait également brièvement dans Captain America 2 !

**Rose-Eliade** : Tu as raison, Bucky se réadapte peu à peu à l'époque contemporaine et à sa réalité =)

**Miluzine96** : Je vois ce que tu veux dire, je pense que pour Bucky, Eva est une sorte de pilier, d'ancrage qui le ramène à la réalité. Merci pour tes compliments (L)

**Kizzie Ann** : Haha merci, je suis ravie que ça t'ai plu =) Je suis contente que vous arriviez toutes et tous à visualiser les scènes, cela veut dire que j'ai rempli ma mission !

**MiaWatson** : Mais tu n'as pas à t'excuser voyons ! Oui, j'aime vous faire voyager, que ce soit géographiquement ou entre des univers Marvel, et ce n'est qu'un début (cf. la fin de ce nouveau chapitre)

**Mirlana** : Merci Mirlana (L) Et comme tu le dis, il y a encore du chemin à faire entre Eva et Bucky, ce qui tombe bien car il y a encore beaucoup de chapitres à venir !

**MMSSR** : Tu me donnerais presque envie d'écrire un petit caméo de Tony Stark dans cette histoire =)

.

La gagnante de la semaine dernière était **Miluzine96** !

_question_ : As-tu des idées d'autres fanfictions qui t'ont effleurée dernièrement et sur quoi ?

_réponse_ : En effet, quelques idées de fictions m'ont effleuré l'esprit ! Avant d'écrire Trouble Woman, je voulais me lancer dans une fiction sur Loki, mais le fandom étant déjà assez fourni, j'ai préféré écrire sur le soldat de l'hiver. J'aimerais, si j'ai le temps un jour, écrire quelque chose sur l'univers de Batman (the Dark Knight), et également sur Sherlock (BBC) parce que ce doit être un régal d'écrire sur ce personnage =)  
Malheureusement je ne sais pas si ces projets verront le jour un jour, car pour l'heure Trouble Woman me prend déjà pas mal de temps, et mon mémoire de fin d'étude également. Mais...

/ATTENTION SPOILER/

... Je concocte une petite surprise pour les 1 an de l'Aube Bleue !

.

La gagnante de cette semaine est... **MiaWatson** !

.

_Bonne lecture à tous =)_

* * *

_The Glitch Mob - can't kill us : watch?v=qKxDzyHPo0o_

* * *

**Chapitre 11 : Angle d'attaque**

J'ai toujours du mal à m'habituer à mon nouveau visage. Le miroir de la salle de bain renvoie mon étrange reflet alors que je termine de m'habiller. Barnes m'a donné de nouveaux vêtements qu'il a ramené de son expédition nocturne de la veille : un pantalon noir légèrement trop long, un t-shirt moulant blanc et une veste en jean brut. Le tout n'est pas bien coupé et pas de très bonne qualité, mais c'est toujours mieux que le jogging gris trop large et sentant la transpiration. J'ai l'air d'une fille banale. Il y a peu de chance que quelqu'un me reconnaisse ainsi.

Lorsque je retourne dans la chambre, Barnes est en train de fouiller dans son sac de sport. La pièce a été rangée, plus rien ne traine. Il se relève et se dirige vers moi avec son gros sac. Je le regarde sans scier. Il s'approche et me dépasse sans un mot avant de s'enfermer à son tour dans la salle de bain. Après quelques minutes, j'entends l'eau de la douche commencer à couler.

Je pourrais m'enfuir, me dis-je soudain en dirigeant mon regard vers la porte. Mais pour aller où ? Aux dernières nouvelles, je suis toujours recherchée par la police d'état. Mais ce n'est pas cela qui me retient. Et Barnes le sait. C'est pourquoi il ne m'a pas attaché. J'ai tout autant envie que lui de découvrir les secrets de Stern et de piéger les coupables. Nous avons un accord.

Mon lit grince légèrement lorsque je m'assied, toujours plongée dans mes pensées. Mes doigts glissent sur le couvre-lit matelassé alors que mes yeux balayent la chambre. Je tombe tout à coup sur le vieil ordinateur, toujours posé sur la tablette à côté de la télévision. J'hésite un instant en tendant l'oreille. La douche coule toujours. Je dois avoir dix minutes devant moi. Sans réfléchir, je me lève doucement et cours vers l'ordinateur sur la pointe des pieds. Je l'allume rapidement en retournant m'assoir. Une occasion pareille ne se représentera sans doute pas. Une fois la page internet ouverte, je clique dans la barre de recherche.

EVA PIERCE

Un avis de recherche du FBI avec un portrait de moi datant de quelques années est posté en première page. Sa vision me secoue tout le corps et mon ventre se noue d'angoisse. Puis suivent les articles de presse qui défilent sous mes yeux écarquillés. Certains me font passer pour une dangereuse psychopathe, d'autres sèment plus le doute quant à ma potentielle culpabilité. Des photographies de la rue de la maison de ma mère envahie de voitures de police s'affichent. L'une d'elle montre clairement le brancard transportant ma mère vers une ambulance. Je ferme aussitôt la recherche, soudain incapable d'en lire plus.

Dans la salle de bain, l'eau coule toujours. Il me reste quelques minutes. Des centaines de questions et d'idées tourbillonnent dans ma tête, mais étrangement, je ne tape que l'une d'elle dans la barre de recherche.

JAMES BARNES

Quelques portraits d'hommes plus ou moins vieux vêtus de costumes apparaissent en haut de la page google. Mais je finis par le trouver. Son visage s'affiche sur une petite photographie en noir et blanc, la même que celle se trouvant dans le dossier d'HYDRA. Dévorée par la curiosité, je clique sur l'image, et déboule sur le site du Smithsonian, l'un des plus grands musées de Washington. La photographie s'affiche en plus grande, accompagnée d'un texte biographique.

_James Buchanan Barnes (1917-1944), plus connu sous le nom de Bucky Barnes, fut le meilleur ami de Steven Rogers, ainsi qu'un membre fondateur des commandos hurlants. _

_Fils d'un militaire, Bucky Barnes acquiert très jeune une passion pour l'armée. Il grandit à Brooklyn, où il rencontre Steven Rogers. Meilleurs amis depuis leur enfance, Bucky Barnes et Steven Rogers étaient inséparables, dans la cour de l'école comme sur le champ de bataille._

_En 1943, Barnes est enrôlé dans l'armée dans le 107 Régiment et nommé Sergent. Il part pour la France et son régiment défendra les lignes alliées jusqu'en Italie. Barnes se distingue par ses talents de tireurs d'élite. En février 1944, son régiment se fait capturé par les soldats allemands à Azzano. C'est lors d'une mission de secours que James Barnes et d'autres membres du 107 sont libérés par Steven Rogers, devenu entre temps Captain America._

_Dès lors, Barnes intègre l'unité d'élites dirigée par son ami : les commandos hurlants. Leur mission : abattre HYDRA, le sinistre département scientifique des nazis. Ensemble, ils déjouent des plans ennemis et détruisent plusieurs bases secrètes. _

_En 1944, Barnes est tué lors d'une mission. Il est le seul membre des commandos hurlants à avoir fait dont de sa vie, au service de son pays. _

**- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?**

Je bondis de surprise et manque de faire tomber l'ordinateur. Barnes se tient face à moi, dans l'encadrement de la porte. Ses cheveux trempés sont collés le long de son visage. Quelques gouttes s'écoulent de son front, à côté de ses yeux d'acier. Il porte un t-shirt gris moulant déjà imprégné par ses cheveux mouillés et duquel dépasse son bras métallique. Une grimace de fureur se forme sur son visage, et avant que je puisse faire quoi que ce soit, il est sur moi. Un cri se forme dans mon ventre et remonte jusque dans ma gorge, où il reste bloqué par la peur. Je reste muette alors qu'il saisit violemment l'ordinateur et le tourne vers lui. Dans ses yeux, la colère laisse place à la surprise lorsqu'il découvre sa propre biographie. Quelques secondes plus tard, il ferme l'ordinateur et le balance sur son lit. Une tension électrique a envahi la chambre. Mes poils se hérissent et mes muscles sont tendus.

Tu étais son meilleur ami... dis-je dans un murmure pour tenter de mettre fin au silence pesant.

Il se retourne et fait un pas dans ma direction. Il se penche vers moi et je me retrouve à quelques centimètres à peine de lui. Je sens son souffle irrité s'écraser sur mon visage. Je ne peux détacher mon regard du sien, menaçant et hypnotique.

**- Cet homme, ce n'est plus moi, dit-il d'un ton sans appel en désignant l'ordinateur. Bucky est mort.**

* * *

Durant le trajet en voiture en direction de Capitol Hill, l'ambiance est toujours aussi tendue. Barnes reste impassible et se concentre sur la route. Quant à moi, je n'ose pas troubler le silence et reporte mon attention sur l'agitation de la ville. Les maisons en rangées colorées laissent bientôt place aux vastes espaces verts soigneusement entretenus, lieux de répit au milieu du quartier tumultueux où viennent se reposer et s'amuser les familles, les retraités et les hommes d'affaire. Nous atteignons rapidement le Capitol, la circulation n'étant pas trop encombrée à cette heure avancée de la matinée. Comme à chaque fois que je passe devant, je ne peux pas détacher mes yeux de l'immense dôme de pierres blanches surmontant l'édifice.

Nous ne pouvons pas stationner dans le périmètre protégé du Capitol, alors Barnes se gare un peu plus loin, entre d'autres berlines, dans une rue abritée par de hauts arbres. Il coupe le moteur et plante aussitôt son regard vers le bâtiment à quelques centaines de mètres. Je m'enfonce au fond de mon siège en soupirant légèrement. Maintenant il faut attendre. Mes yeux s'égarent vers le rétroviseur. A quelques dizaines de mètres, un stand d'école coloré est installé près d'un carrefour. Des enfants vendent des limonades aux passants, et je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire mélancoliquement en les voyant. Je les envie en cet instant. J'envie leur insouciance et leur innocence.

**- Quand ils sortiront vers midi, il faut repérer Stern, dit alors Barnes. Nous le suivrons en voiture.**

Je me contente d'acquiescer et jette un œil à l'heure. Je prie intérieurement pour que Stern soit présent.

* * *

A midi, les politiciens commencent en effet à quitter le Capitol. Nombre d'entre eux partent en taxis ou en voitures de luxe. Mes yeux se plissent et je cherche des yeux Stern dans la foule. Mais à cette distance, il m'est impossible de le distinguer parmi tous les hommes en costumes sombres. Sans que je m'y attende, la voiture démarre. Barnes l'a repéré.

_Après tout, il a été tireur d'élite..._

Mon cœur s'accélère alors que nous nous rapprochons à faible allure des véhicules s'éloignant du Capitol. Je repère rapidement notre cible, une berline grise. Barnes s'introduit dans la file de circulation et prend en chasse la voiture du sénateur discrètement, en prenant soin de conserver un écart convenable. Nous parcourons quelques rues. Mon corps est alerte, grisé par l'adrénaline et l'excitation.

La berline ralentit quelques minutes plus tard, dans une rue peuplée de nombreux restaurants plus ou moins raffinés. Elle se stationne en double file et j'aperçois Stern en descendre avant de se diriger à l'intérieur d'un restaurant chic. Notre voiture les dépasse et Barnes va se garer dans une rue voisine. Il se tourne vers moi.

**- Nous allons attendre qu'il sorte. Tu vas surveiller l'entrée du restaurant pendant que je vais tenter d'obtenir des informations.**

Je m'apprête à répliquer mais Barnes quitte rapidement l'habitacle de la voiture tout en enfonçant la casquette de baseball sur sa tête. Exaspérée, je sors à mon tour et nous marchons côte à côte en direction du restaurant. Nos bras se frôlent à chaque pas. A quelques mètres, il m'indique un banc sur le trottoir depuis lequel j'aurais une vue dégagée vers l'entrée du restaurant. J'ai à peine le temps de m'y installer que je le vois disparaître dans une ruelle voisine.

J'attends patiemment sur le banc. Un sentiment étrange s'empare de moi. C'est la première fois depuis des jours que je me retrouve seule dans un lieu public. J'ai la sensation d'être exposée. Sans la présence de Barnes, je ne me sens pas en sécurité. I peine une semaine j'aurais tout fait pour le fuir, et à présent je ne réclame plus que lui.

_Tu débloques ma vieille..._

Mon ventre commence à gargouiller et je regarde avec envie les clients des restaurants savourer leurs plats à travers les vitrines. Barnes est invisible. Au bout d'une demie-heure, je ne tiens plus et me dirige vers un foodtruck garé au coin de la rue. J'y achète un énorme hot-dog et l'entame sans attendre. Le pain est brulant et la moutarde me monte au nez. Malgré tout je soupire de plaisir. Lorsque je me retourne, je m'arrête instantanément de manger, paralysée. Stern est en train de sortir du restaurant et de retourner vers sa voiture. J'avale difficilement ma bouchée et presse le pas dans sa direction. Je ne suis plus qu'à quelques mètres du sénateur lorsqu'une lourde pression s'abat sur mon épaule et me force à me retourner. Je m'étouffe à moitié avec le hot-dog. Je tombe nez à nez avec Barnes, qui m'entraine déjà vers notre propre voiture.

**- Qu'est-ce que tu foutais ? Me chuchote-t-il énervé. Tu devais surveiller l'entrée !**

Je parviens enfin à avaler et m'apprête à lui répondre lorsqu'il poursuit :

**- Stern sera au 18 Street Lounge ce soir. **

Je ralentis et l'observe un instant, impressionnée. Il me regarde à son tour d'un air blasé avant de détailler mon hot-dog. Alors pour apaiser sa colère, je lui donne mon sandwich à contre-cœur.

* * *

Je passe la robe noire achetée cet après-midi par-dessus ma tête, me débattant un peu pour l'enfiler, la lissant sur mes hanches et mes cuisses et l'observant tomber sur moi. J'étouffe un bâillement. Il est 22 heures et je suis épuisée. Pourtant ce n'est guère le moment. J'ai une mission à accomplir. Je termine mon maquillage en peignant mes lèvres d'un rouge vif et me regarde une dernière fois dans le miroir avant de retourner dans la chambre.

Barnes est rivé sur l'ordinateur et m'ignore littéralement. Je m'assied sur mon lit et enfile les escarpins à talons aiguilles trouvés eux aussi dans l'après-midi. Je me retiens de sourire au souvenir du magasin miteux de banlieue dans lequel j'ai trainé Barnes un peu plus tôt. Je revois sa tête lorsqu'il avait découvert les vêtements tous plus sexy les uns que les autres. Je m'étais alors dit qu'il ne devait pas connaître beaucoup la mode d'aujourd'hui. Lorsque je me relève, un sentiment étrange m'envahit. Bien que ma tenue soit provocante, j'ai l'impression d'avoir retrouvé une part de moi-même en redevenant féminine. Je fais quelques pas au milieu de la chambre, m'habituant aux talons. Barnes lève enfin les yeux vers moi et me regarde bizarrement. Je me sens rougir sous son regard perçant qui me fait perdre toute confiance en moi.

**- Tu me trouves stupide n'est-ce pas ? Dis-je doucement en baissant les yeux. **

**- Je ne te trouve pas stupide, réplique-t-il.**

**- Arrête, tu me méprises à longueur de temps. **

**- Allons-y, se contente-t-il de me répondre.**

* * *

Le 18th Street Lounge est un endroit magnifique. Grâce à mon physique et ma tenue, j'y rentre sans problème. A l'intérieur, plusieurs alcôves se succèdent autour d'une immense salle centrale illuminée par des lustres spectaculaires et des stroboscopes. Les serveurs, tous plus sexys les uns que les autres, ne cessent de passer avec des plateaux de cocktails, mais je n'y prête guère attention. Il n'y a que des clients élégants, des hommes d'affaires plus ou moins âgés, et des jeunes femmes souriantes et dignes d'être mannequins. Je prie intérieurement pour ne pas croiser une connaissance, ou que quelqu'un me reconnaisse malgré ma nouvelle tête.

Je m'installe au bar central, commande un cocktail et balaye la salle du regard. Certains hommes tentent de s'approcher de moi, je sens mes joues rougir de plaisir sous leurs regards appréciateurs. Cela change tellement du regard que me porte Barnes... Malgré tout, je feins de les ignorer et me concentre sur ma mission. Stern est introuvable. Je reporte mon attention sur mon verre.

Mes yeux s'égarent vers les lustres en cristal et en détaillent les pampilles étincelantes. Je lâche ma paille des lèvres en repérant, derrière l'un des lustres, une mezzanine luxueuse. Il est ici. De là où je suis, j'aperçois Stern entre les barreaux dorés de la balustrade. Mon rythme cardiaque s'accélère. Il est assis en compagnie de trois autres hommes d'affaires ainsi que d'une jeune femme blonde platine vêtue d'une robe rouge, encore plus courte que la mienne. Je n'ai aucun doute sur l'intérêt de sa présence ici... Je délaisse mon verre et glisse du tabouret. Mes talons hauts claquent sur le sol et j'ondule aussitôt mes hanches au rythme de la musique. Des hommes viennent se frotter contre moi, mais mes yeux restent fixés en hauteur, vers la silhouette de Stern. Il ne tarde pas à me repérer. Ses yeux se plantent sur moi et je laisse aller sensuellement mon corps sur les vibrations de la musique. Il ne me quitte pas du regard et lève sa coupe de champagne dans ma direction.

Avant de tenter une approche, je m'autorise un instant de panique dans les toilettes. Je force ma respiration à se calmer et me recoiffe rapidement face au grand miroir. Mon maquillage est impeccable et mes cheveux parfaitement coiffés. Mes yeux brillent à cause des deux mojitos que j'ai ingurgité pour tenter de me donner du courage.

Lorsque je sors des toilettes, je traverse la foule et me dirige droit vers l'escalier menant à la mezzanine. Mais arrivée sur les dernières marches, je suis stoppée par un homme costaud vêtu de noir. Je le reconnais vaguement, c'est l'un des gardes du corps de Stern.

**- C'est un endroit privé, me dit-il froidement.**

**- Oh vraiment ? Pouvez-vous me laisser passer, dis-je en bâtant des cils et en faisant une moue sexy. **

Le garde me regarde un instant de la tête aux pieds, en s'attardant particulièrement sur mon décolleté. Je bombe ma poitrine volontairement, et il semble hésiter un instant. Derrière ses larges épaules, j'aperçois Stern assis sur une banquette sombre, ainsi que les autres hommes qui discutent avec lui.

_Ils ne sont qu'à quelques mètres !_

**- Désolée mademoiselle, c'est une soirée privée. **

Je soupire et rage intérieurement, tout en cherchant une bonne excuse pour pouvoir entrer. Ne trouvant rien de valable, je tente malgré tout de me faufiler entre la rambarde et le garde, mais suis rapidement saisie par les épaules et ramener quelques marches plus bas.

**- Danny !**

Mon corps se tend à l'entente de la voix qui provient de la mezzanine. C'est Stern. Son regard perçant est braqué sur nous.

**- Laisse- donc venir cette jeune femme, poursuit-il en faisant un geste de la main. **

Le garde s'écarte et je peux enfin monter les dernières marches. Mon visage se peint d'un sourire charmeur à l'encontre des quatre hommes qui m'observent, mais intérieurement je suis toute crispée. Je m'efforce d'emprunter une démarche sexy et de me déhancher légèrement jusqu'à arriver à leur niveau.

**- Bonsoir mademoiselle, me dit alors l'un d'eux.**

**- Pourquoi donc vouloir monter ici ? Poursuit Stern.**

**- Et bien, il fait un peu chaud en bas, dis-je d'une voix niaise. Je souhaitais juste prendre un peu l'air. Excusez-moi, je ne veux pas vous déranger. **

Je fais une moue innocente et me mords la lèvre d'une façon hésitante tout en les regardant à travers mes cils.

**- Vous ne nous déranger pas du tout ! S'exclame l'un d'eux en me dévorant du regard.**

**- Pourquoi ne pas vous joindre à nous dans ce cas ? Dit Stern en m'indiquant une place libre sur la banquette. **

Je souris et m'installe à côté du sénateur. Je sens la chaleur de son corps irradier le mien. Je retiens une grimace et croise mes jambes nues en les rapprochant des siennes. La table basse est couverte de verres de whisky et de coupes de champagne. Le sénateur en saisit une avant de me la tendre.

**- Merci ! Lui dis-je en le regardant fixement dans les yeux.**

**- De rien... **

**- Stacy. **

**- Stacy, reprend-il avant de trinquer avec moi. Un joli prénom pour une jolie femme. **

* * *

Deux heures que je joue la potiche et que je supporte les discussions teintées par l'alcool de Stern et de ses acolytes. Ce sont tous des politiciens d'après ce que j'ai compris. En revanche, rien ne prouve qu'ils fassent partie d'HYDRA. Je me suis inventée une vie d'étudiante en droit, cherchant à arrondir ses fins de mois. J'ai dû être crédible car personne ne me demande plus d'informations.

La main moite du sénateur ne quitte plus ma cuisse depuis un moment, et la caresse distraitement. Je m'efforce de sourire mais j'ai envie de vomir. La jeune fille blonde, Daisy, se frotte explicitement contre l'homme le plus vieux, un certain Malcolm. Une nouvelle coupe de champagne apparait sous mes yeux et je la saisis en souriant. L'alcool commence à troubler mon esprit mais je bois malgré tout, préférant éviter d'éveiller les soupçons. Bientôt, Malcolm et Daisy s'éclipsent. Le vieil homme nous lance un regard lubrique avant de disparaître dans la pénombre du lounge. Un frisson me traverse l'échine.

**- Tu es surement fatiguée Stacy, me lance alors Stern en se rapprochant.**

C'est le moment. Je hoche la tête en croisant son regard vitreux, et repose ma coupe sur la table basse.

**- Aimerais-tu que je te raccompagne ? Me chuchote-t-il dans l'oreille.**

Je sens son souffle chaud frôler la peau de mon cou, alors que sa main remonte de manière explicite le long de ma cuisse. J'ai envie de le gifler et de m'enfuir, mais je reste calme et souriante. Stern se lève soudainement et remet sa veste. Il m'attrape ensuite par le bras et j'ai tout juste le temps d'attraper mon sac avant qu'il ne m'entraine vers l'escalier. Ma démarche n'est plus aussi assurée. Je m'efforce de conserver mon équilibre sur mes escarpins. Mon ventre se noue. Danny nous précède et nous guide jusqu'à la sortie secondaire du club, celle utilisée par les clients souhaitant rester discrets. J'imagine que Stern n'a guère envie d'être vu en compagnie d'une femme deux fois plus jeune que lui, surtout en étant marié.

Nous débouchons sur une ruelle déserte. L'air frais de la nuit glace mon corps dès que je franchis la porte. Stern lâche alors mon bras et enserre ma taille. De la chair de poule se forme sur ma peau découverte, je ne sais pas si c'est l'œuvre de la fraicheur nocturne ou du contact moite du sénateur. Danny nous guide jusqu'à la rue principale où plusieurs personnes attendent encore d'entrer dans le 18 Street Lounge à une vingtaine de mètres. Personne ne nous prête attention et je suis entrainée vers une berline grise de luxe, celle-là même que j'ai vu ce midi au Capitol. Danny nous ouvre la portière arrière et Stern m'indique de monter. Je me glisse sur le cuir brillant de la banquette arrière et le sénateur ne tarde pas à me rejoindre. La portière claque, et j'ai soudain l'impression d'être prisonnière dans une cage dorée en compagnie d'un lion affamé.

A peine le moteur démarre que les mains de Stern parcourent déjà mon corps, s'insinuant dans mes cheveux, sur mes lèvres, sous ma robe. Alors que la voiture s'éloigne, je jette un bref regard vers la ruelle plongée dans la pénombre et prie intérieurement pour que Barnes soit bien là. La bouche du sénateur se plaque soudainement sur la mienne alors que ses mains deviennent plus insistantes. J'ai envie de mordre sa langue, de lui arracher de mes dents blanches, de lui recracher sa salive poisseuse. Mais je ne peux pas. Pas maintenant, alors que je suis si près du but. Alors je me contente de répondre passivement à son baiser.

**- Où habites-tu ? Me susurre-t-il d'une voix rauque après un moment.**

**- À Georgestown. Mais j'ai deux colocataires...**

**- Très bien, réplique-t-il. Danny, conduis-nous au Carlton.**

Fin du chapitre.

* * *

Nous autres, auteurs de fictions, nous ne le redirons jamais assez, mais les reviews sont le moteur de notre travail !

Et je dois dire que je suis particulièrement gâtée par toutes celles que je reçois, alors _**MERCI**_ à toutes et à tous de me soutenir, de me donner vos avis, de critiquer. Vous ne pouvez pas imaginer l'émotion que je ressens parfois en vous lisant, et en constatant que des lectrices et lecteurs me suivent depuis mes tous débuts, depuis l'Aube Bleue. Merci pour votre fidélité ! Bon, je m'arrête là, cela vire un peu mélodramatique. Je m'en vais retourner tuer des zombies avec mon chéri !

_Vive les licornes, le pâté et la nouvelle bande-annonce d'Avengers 2 !_


	13. Chapitre 12

_**Salut les chatons !**_

Que de visiteurs et de reviewers pour le dernier chapitre, j'en suis évidemment ravie (L)

**mimi70** : oh je connais déjà la bande annonce par cœur _(ainsi que les deux premiers extraits du film)_ !

**Miluzine96** : il semblerait que tu sois proche de la vérité concernant un possible chapitre bonus** ;)**

**Bee** : Tu m'étonnes, Buck qui doit plutôt être habitué aux jupes midi prend de plein fouet la révolution de la mini-jupe _HAHA_ !

**Andrea** : Enchantée Andrea ! Si seulement je pouvais écrire et publier un chapitre par jour... hélas, j'ai une vie bien remplie à côté de cette fiction **=)**

**Aya72** : Merci Aya **=)** Oui, quelques autre personnages passeront par ici prochainement !

**Rose-Eliade** : Oh je vous trouve toutes bien sévères : Stern n'est pas si horrible ! Je blague évidement, il est répugnant_ LOL_

**Harleyquinn14** : merci et _BRAVO_ à toi, auteure de la 100e review ! En espérant que la suite te plaise **=)**

**MMSSR** : Contente que tu ais relevé le coup du Hot-Dog ! Et oui je m'égare dans des petits délires certaines fois _(la grosse folie quoi !)_

**Ego mibo orch** : je ne suis jamais déçue de la longueur de tes reviews **;)** le déroulement de ce chapitre ne semble pas coller à tes espérances, j'espère qu'il te satisfera tout de même !

**MiaWatson** : le retour des fins à suspens _MOUAHAHA_ **=)**

**Kizzie Ann** : Bucky, un bloc de glace, un glaçon... Tu fais dans la métaphore subtile MDR

**Hinata des bois** : Merci Hinata ! Tes reviews m'avaient manqué_ (et oui j'ai mon petit gang d'habituées maintenant =)_

**Mirlana** : Oui cette histoire devient un peu plus sombre à mesure que les chapitres avancent !

**Frenchie Panda** : Bienvenue à toi et merci beaucoup **=)**

.

La semaine dernière, la gagnante était **MiaWatson** !

_question_ : t'inspires-tu de quelqu'un pour ton OC ou sors-t-elle de ton imagination ?

_réponse_ : Je ne m'inspire pas de quelqu'un en particulier pour le personnage d'Eva, ou alors seulement inconsciemment. Mais elle a un petit côté rebelle et femme forte qui commence à émerger à mesure qu'elle est confrontée à la réalité et au côté obscur du monde dans lequel elle vit. Elle qui a toujours vécu à l'abri financièrement et à qui la vie a toujours bien réussi, qui était une sorte de gossip girl de Washington. Elle me fait un peu penser aux héroïne tourmentées de Sofia Coppola par certains aspects...

.

Aujourd'hui pas de tirage au sort puisque, tradition oblige, la 100e review a été postée ! C'est donc son auteure, **Harleyquinn14**, qui remporte la question =). Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, comme promis récemment, j'organise un petit concours pour tous vous remercier _(concours en fin de chapitre)_.

.

Bonne lecture à tous !

* * *

_Birdy Nam Nam - Escape : watch?v=a-_0jZpG13w_

* * *

**Chapitre 12 : Le Carlton **

Un léger bip retentit lorsque la carte magnétique déverrouille l'accès à la chambre. Je pénètre en première dans la suite lumineuse. Le bruit de mes talons est aussitôt étouffé par l'épaisse moquette claire. Les appliques dorées baignent la pièce d'une douce lumière qui met en valeur les meubles classiques en bois sombre. Je m'avance rapidement, sentant la présence de Stern dans mon dos. Je dépasse le lit King Size et dépose mon sac en évidence sur la table basse à côté du lit. Mon regard se porte ensuite vers les baies vitrées dissimulées derrière d'épais rideaux beiges. J'entends Stern s'activer derrière moi. Curieuse, je me retourne et constate qu'il a ôté sa veste et qu'il se penche vers le mini-bar. Il en sort une bouteille de champagne.

**- Une petite coupe ? Me demande-t-il alors en se redressant vers moi, une lueur lubrique dans le regard.**

J'acquiesce en souriant tout en me débarrassant moi aussi de ma veste d'un geste lancinant. Le sénateur détache enfin ses yeux avides de moi avant de reporter son attention sur l'ouverture de la bouteille. Il est à moitié dos à moi, et j'en profite pour glisser la main dans mon sac. Je sens rapidement le bouton en plastique et l'actionne avant de me diriger vers les baies vitrées. D'un geste tremblant, j'écarte les voilages et atteint une poignée. Je l'actionne et aussitôt l'air frais et les bruits urbains nocturnes envahissent la pièce. J'approche mon visage de l'extérieur et respire à plein poumons, me redonnant du courage. Mes yeux plongent dans la rue en contrebas et tentent de repérer Barnes.

Soudain, une pression sur l'arrière de ma cuisse me fait sursauter. Je sens la main du sénateur remonter jusqu'à ma hanche avant que ses doigts n'enserrent ma taille. Son corps trop chaud se colle dans mon dos, m'envoyant des suées et des frissons. Mes yeux se ferment, et je tente d'oublier à qui j'ai à faire. J'inspire une dernière fois l'air frais avant que Stern me tire brutalement en arrière. Et tout à coup je lui fait face. Son visage est rougi par l'alcool et ses yeux brillent sous la lumière tamisée.

**- Viens par là ma jolie, chuchote-t-il d'une voix grasse. **

Je m'exécute docilement et le suis jusqu'au lit. Il attrape les deux coupes de champagne restées sur la table basse à côté de mon sac et m'en tend une. Le verre est froid contre ma peau. Son contact m'envoie une décharge et me fait enfin réagir. Je prends les choses en main. Je porte la coupe à mes lèvres tout en fixant Stern dans les yeux. J'avale le champagne d'une seule traite, sentant le liquide frais et pétillant glisser dans ma gorge. J'observe le sénateur déglutir. Je repose ma coupe d'un geste désinvolte et m'approche de lui, telle une lionne fonçant sur sa proie. D'une main, je le pousse vers le lit. Il s'assied sur le rebord, incrédule, alors que je lui ôte son verre des mains.

Lentement, fixant toujours Stern, j'écarte mes jambes autant que ma robe me le permet et m'assied sur ses cuisses chaudes. A voir sa réaction, il n'a pas l'habitude que les femmes prennent les devants. Mais son regard vicieux m'indique qu'il aime cela. Je lui souris férocement avant de foncer sur ses lèvres. Je ferme les yeux alors que sa salive salée et alcoolisée pénètre dans ma bouche. Je retiens un hoquet de dégoût et ne pense qu'à une chose.

_Barnes. _

Je devrais plutôt m'imaginer en train d'embrasser Brad, me rappeler ses étreintes chaudes et ses lèvres avides. Mais seul Barnes hante mon esprit. Peut-être parce que cela fait presque une semaine qu'il est la seule personne avec qui j'ai des contacts. Il me retourne l'esprit. Derrière mes paupières, je vois seulement ses yeux d'acier. La colère m'envahit peu à peu.

_Mais où est-il putain ?_

Le baiser s'intensifie et j'ouvre enfin les yeux. Je tombe sur le visage boursoufflé et trempé de sueur de Stern. J'avance un peu plus mon corps contre le sien, si bien qu'il est obligé de s'allonger. Je me penche sur lui, lui offrant une vue imprenable sur mon décolleté. Tandis qu'il est absorbé par sa contemplation, je remonte ma robe jusqu'au dessus de mes cuisses. Ma peau nue est à présent en contact avec son corps, mais je n'y prête pas attention, et me contente d'attraper la paire de menottes glissée dans l'une de mes jarretelles, celle là même dont Barnes s'est servi pour m'attacher dans le motel miteux. Stern ne se rend compte de rien. Une de ses mains se plaque soudainement sur ma poitrine et commence à la caresser. J'attrape son poignet d'un geste vif. Je croise alors son regard interrogateur, et me contente de lui envoyer un sourire carnassier. J'amène son bras au-dessus de sa tête et il aperçoit enfin les menottes.

**- Je préférerais que ce soit toi qui les mettes, dit-t-il d'une voix rauque en dégageant son poignet.**

**- Faisons-le à ma façon monsieur le sénateur, vous ne le regretterez pas, dis-je alors d'une voix langoureuse tout en l'empoignant plus fermement. **

Mon avant-bras est saisi brutalement et avant de comprendre quoique ce soit, je me retrouve plaquée contre le matelas. Ma respiration est coupée sous le coup de la surprise, et je me retrouve piégée sous le corps du sénateur.

**- Tu veux la jouer brutal ? Me lance-t-il alors d'une voix qui n'a plus rien de sympathique. J'aime bien aussi !**

La situation vire au cauchemar. Ses mains glissent le long de mes cuisses jusqu'à saisir l'ourlet de ma robe. Je suis incapable de bouger sous le poids lourd de Stern. La panique m'envahit. Cela ne devait pas se passer ainsi. Je sens ses mains s'attaquer à mon sous-vêtement et tente en vain de me tortiller. Des larmes commencent à perler au coin de mes yeux.

**- Stop, dis-je d'une voix faible.**

**- Oh non ma jolie, réplique-il d'un ton cruel. T'as joué les allumeuses toute la soirée, ce n'est pas maintenant que tu vas te défiler. **

Ses mains quittent mon corps et se glissent entre nos jambes. Je le sens commencer à ôter son pantalon. Je ferme mes yeux piquants. Et puis soudain, plus rien.

Mon corps est libéré et un bruit sourd résonne dans la pièce. J'ouvre instantanément les yeux et rampe le plus loin possible dans le lit. En m'asseyant, je constate que Stern est à terre, dominé par la silhouette sombre de Barnes. Ce dernier relève le sénateur en le menaçant d'un pistolet et le jette sur le lit. Je m'en écarte aussitôt et me réfugie auprès de Barnes, sans quitter Stern des yeux.

**- Tu es en retard, dis-je en chassant mes larmes.**

**- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ces conneries ? Nous interrompt le sénateur en nous regardant, furieux. **

**- Ferme-là, tranche Barnes d'une voix si menaçante que Stern s'exécute aussitôt. **

L'odeur familière de cuir envahit mes narines et je soupire de soulagement. Je n'ai jamais été si contente de le voir. Je réajuste ma robe alors que mes jambes tremblent toujours.

**- On le fait à notre façon, poursuit Barnes en désignant les menottes.**

Stern se recroqueville à moitié alors que Barnes l'empoigne et l'attache rapidement à la tête de lit.

**- Vous deux, vous êtes dans la merde ! S'exclame ce dernier.**

Je bénis silencieusement l'isolation phonique de qualité de la chambre.

**- Je vous connais ! Poursuit le sénateur. **

Pendant une seconde, je crois avoir été démasquée. Il sait qui je suis. Mais je réalise qu'il s'adresse seulement à Barnes.

**- HYDRA est à votre recherche, et si je disparais, ils sauront que vous êtes derrière tout ça, et ils vous retrouveront !**

**- Il n'est pas question de vous faire disparaître, dis-je alors. Répondez simplement à nos questions. Que savez-vous sur HYDRA. **

**- Et vous croyez que je vais vous le dire ?!**

Stern a un regard de fou. A côté de moi, je sens Barnes réagir. Un scintillement argenté apparait alors sous mes yeux, et je constate qu'il a sorti son couteau. Il s'approche lentement du sénateur. Ce dernier se tortille comme une grosse larve et gémit de peur.

**- Je crois que tu vas nous le dire, réplique Barnes d'une voix froide tout en glissant la lame sous la gorge grasse du sénateur.**

J'observe, fascinée et sans pitié, la terreur emplir les yeux de Stern. Je me délecte de ce moment.

**- D'accord ! Très bien ! S'exclame-t-il après seulement quelques secondes. Je vais vous dire tout ce que je sais.**

Je suis impressionnée du peu de temps qu'il a fallu pour que le sénateur se rende. J'échange un regard entendu avec Barnes avant que ce dernier ne retire sa lame du cou du sénateur. Un mince filet de sang s'écoule de la peau suante de Stern. Le sénateur n'est surement pas un haut gradé d'HYDRA pour se dégonfler aussi vite. J'attrape la chaise la plus proche, et m'assied face à lui. Je racle ma gorge avant de planter mes yeux dans les siens.

**- Bien. Quels sont vos liens avec HYDRA ?**

**- Ils m'ont contacté il y a quelques années...**

**- Qui ça ils ? **

**- Alexander Pierce principalement. **

Mes yeux s'écarquillent à l'entente du nom de mon père. A côté de moi, Barnes scrute discrètement ma réaction. Je chasse les images morbides de mon esprit, déglutis silencieusement avant de continuer, impassible à nouveau :

**- De quoi êtes-vous chargé ?**

**- D'infiltrer le gouvernement. D'obtenir des informations, d'organiser des votes en notre faveur, de trouver des fonds... De tout un tas de choses. **

**- Comme récupérer la technologie de Stark ? **

**- C'était l'une de mes missions en effet, marmonne Stern. Elle a échoué. Mais HYDRA possède bien d'autres technologies, croyez- moi ! Vous n'avez qu'à le regarder, ajoute-t-il en désignant Barnes. **

**- Que savez-vous sur moi, intervient alors l'intéressé en s'approchant du lit à nouveau. **

J'observe leur échange silencieusement. Stern déglutit bruyamment alors que de grosses gouttes de sueur perlent sur son front.

**- La plupart des services de renseignements ne croient pas à votre existence. Le soldat de l'hiver, hein ? Vous êtes le bras armé d'HYDRA, une machine à tuer. On vous a attribué plusieurs dizaines d'assassinats partout dans le monde depuis les cinquante dernières années.**

Je lance un regard incrédule à Barnes, ahurie parce que je viens d'entendre. En découvrant son visage, je sais que le sénateur a dit vrai. Un tueur à gage, rien que cela ? Mon corps est parcouru d'un frisson que je m'empresse de réprimer. S'il avait voulu me tuer, il l'aurait fait. Et cela ne lui aurait pris qu'une seconde.

**- Vous ne vous souvenez pas n'est-ce pas ? Poursuit Stern. HYDRA vous a trop gelé le cerveau !**

Un sifflement traverse la pièce durant moins d'une seconde. A côté de moi, le bras métallique de Barnes est tendu vers l'avant. Je suis du regard sa direction et constate avec horreur que son couteau est ancré dans la tête de lit, juste au-dessus du crâne de Stern. Le sang a quitté le visage du sénateur et il arbore à présent une couleur livide. Il est immobile, et pendant un instant, j'ai l'impression qu'il est mort. Mais après ce qui me semble une éternité, il remue légèrement, encore sous le choc.

Je reporte mon attention sur Barnes qui est toujours aussi tendu. Son masque d'impassibilité a laissé place à la fureur. Ses sourcils sont froncés et sa mâchoire serrée. D'un geste hésitant, je pose doucement ma main sur son bras métallique afin de le rabaisser. Le contact du métal froid sous ma paume brulante m'envoie une décharge dans tout le corps. Barnes plante soudain ses yeux bleus dans les miens et je le lâche rapidement, incapable de soutenir son regard.

**- Nous voulons des noms, dis-je alors sévèrement à Stern.**

**- Je n'ai aucun nom ! Je travaillais avec Pierce mais il est mort. **

**- La prochaine fois, son couteau ne vous ratera pas. Alors je vous conseille de nous donner vos informations ! **

**- Sitwell ! C'était notre intermédiaire, un agent du SHIELD, bégaie le sénateur en se recroquevillant. **

**- Sitwell est mort et vous le savez, réplique Barnes. **

**- Je ne sais rien d'autre ! Je vous le jure. Je ne suis pas au courant des missions. **

**- Un haut fonctionnaire comme vous ? Dis-je alors en feignant l'étonnement. Allons, vous avez bien quelques informations. Nous pouvons attendre, nous avons toute la nuit. Mais un conseil, n'abusez pas de la patiente d'un soldat. **

Je me rassois lourdement sur la chaise en soupirant de fatigue. Barnes s'installe lui aussi près de moi. Il entreprend de nettoyer l'une de ses nombreuses armes tout en gardant un œil sur Stern. Le silence devient rapidement oppressant. L'interrogatoire reprend et je me souviens tout à coup de mon sac à main laissé derrière moi sur la table basse. Je l'attrape discrètement et fouille un instant à l'intérieur, dos à Barnes et au sénateur. J'en sors la petite caméra bon marché dont l'écran est lumineux. Je m'empresse d'inspecter la bande vidéo. Le film montre d'abord Stern passer à côté du lit et se diriger vers la fenêtre. J'approche la caméra de mon oreille. On l'entend clairement me parler, avant que nous apparaissions tous les deux à l'écran face au lit. La suite est difficile à regarder et je coupe bien vite la caméra, reportant mon attention sur les deux hommes à côté de moi. Barnes fait preuve d'une patience inhabituelle qui me fait froid dans le dos. Un gargouillement sonore survient de mon ventre et interrompt l'interrogatoire.

**- On commande à manger ?**

* * *

L'avantage d'un palace, c'est que même à quatre heures du matin, le room service est disponible. Et efficace qui plus est. Moins de vingt minutes après mon coup de fil à la réception, un léger coup est porté à la porte. J'échange un dernier regard avec Barnes avant qu'il ne referme la porte de la salle de bain où il s'est réfugié avec le sénateur bâillonné. Quelques secondes plus tard, j'entends l'eau de la douche commencer à ruisseler. Je me dirige vers la porte de la chambre et l'ouvre doucement. Deux employés du Carlton vêtus de costumes bordeaux pénètrent avec une desserte chargée de plats sous cloches argentées. Je leur laisse le passage et les observe installer les plats, corbeilles de pains et bouteilles de vin sur la table à diner, près des baies vitrées. Une odeur savoureuse emplie la pièce et je sens aussitôt la salive emplir ma bouche.

**- Vous mettrez tout sur le compte de monsieur Stern s'il vous plait.**

Les employés acquiescent et quittent rapidement la chambre. La porte se ferme dans un léger claquement, et je me rue vers la table. Dans la salle de bain, j'entends l'eau cesser et Barnes ne tarde pas à réapparaitre, entrainant avec lui Stern. Il balance le sénateur sur le lit et le rattache rapidement, de la même manière que précédemment.

Je ne leur prête que peu d'attention, et me concentre sur les différents plats disposés soigneusement sur la table. Je m'installe dans une chaise rembourrée et soulève la cloche d'un premier plat. Aussitôt les parfums raffinés emplissent mes narines et je me délecte d'avance. Barnes s'approche de la table en affichant un air curieux et prend place en face de moi. Sans l'attendre, j'attaque avec appétit les noix de saint-jacques flambées et leurs petits légumes croquants. Je gémis presque de plaisir en sentant les arômes et la chaleur de la nourriture fondre dans ma bouche. Barnes découvre son entrecôte et semble également la dévorer avec plaisir. Quant à Stern, il nous regarde consterné, nous prenant sans doute pour des détraqués.

Une fois mon plat englouti, je me sers du vin rouge, le millésime le plus cher de la carte. Une fois la bouteille reposée sur la nappe blanche, je saisis mon verre étincelant et m'apprête à le porter à mes lèvres. Mais mon corps cesse de bouger en plein mouvement. Mes yeux plongent dans le liquide sombre alors que mon esprit se perd dans les souvenirs des quelques jours passés.

Je me revois tout à coup, presque une semaine plutôt, assise dans mon salon avec un verre de vin rouge semblable à celui que je suis en train de contempler. Inconsciemment, mon corps se met à trembler. Les images défilent dans ma tête. La drogue, la silhouette menaçante, le réveil dans la cave. Ma main se resserre inconsciemment et sans que je m'y attende, le verre se brise entre mes doigts. Je le lâche aussitôt, et l'alcool sombre se repend sur la nappe jusque là immaculée. Une suée froide envahit mon dos alors que ma respiration s'accélère. J'entends vaguement que Barnes a cessé tout mouvement, mais je suis incapable de le regarder. Incapable de quitter des yeux la tâche rouge sombre qui s'étend peu à peu sur la table.

_Rouge comme le sang. _

Mon corps tremble. J'entends les sifflements de ma respiration incontrôlable. Maman. Tout me revient en pleine figure et la douleur semble exploser. Cette douleur que j'avais vainement tenté de refouler jusque là, d'enfouir dans un coin de mon esprit. Des flash du sang de ma mère se déversant sur sa robe claire m'assènent le cœur et l'esprit comme des coups de poignards. Je revois son corps tremblant dans mes bras allongé sur le parquet sombre de son salon. suis seule. Son visage pâle et son regard vide, que toute étincelle de vie semble avoir quitté.

**- Eva ?**

Je relève les yeux, mais ma vision est troublée. Je ne vois que ma mère. Eva. Un nouveau chuchotement caresse ma joue. Cette voix... Elle n'est plus froide et menaçante. Seulement inquiète. Une pression enserre mon épaule envoyant une vague de chaleur dans le haut de mon corps et faisant cesser mes tremblements. La main de Barnes est comme un électrochoc et chasse aussitôt les images morbides. Je secoue la tête et peu à peu le voile embué quitte mes yeux. Je me noie aussitôt dans l'océan bleu de ses yeux. Il est à côté de moi à présent et semble soucieux. Je ne sais pas combien de temps nous restons à nous contempler. Il me scrute, je le sens. Et j'en fais de même, parce que pour la première fois, j'ai l'impression qu'il laisse tomber ses défenses habituelles. Son masque menaçant a laissé place à la souffrance et l'incompréhension. Mais également à la compassion. Une larme s'abat sur ma paume gelée et je constate que mes joues sont trempées de larmes silencieuses.

**- Tu es épuisée, reprend Barnes.**

Sa main se resserre autour de mon épaule, m'intimant de me lever. Je m'exécute, trop faible pour répliquer. Après tout il a raison. La journée et la soirée ont été riches en émotions. Barnes me conduit jusqu'au sofa, sous les yeux médusés du sénateur. Mon corps fatigué se blottit dans les coussins doux et confortables. Mon dernier regard avant de sombrer dans le sommeil est pour Barnes, qui est dos à moi en train d'interroger le sénateur.

* * *

**- Eva ?**

Je grogne dans mon sommeil. Ma joue est balayée d'un souffle chaud alors que mon prénom est chuchoté une nouvelle fois. Mes paupières pesantes parviennent à s'ouvrir et je découvre le visage de Barnes près du mien. J'aurais du m'inquiéter de cette proximité soudaine, mais au lieu de tenter de m'éloigner, je le regarde paisiblement.

**- Nous partons, chuchote-t-il avant de se relever. **

Je soupire en m'étirant. Mes pieds se cognent dans l'accoudoir du sofa. Encore engourdie par le sommeil, je m'assied difficilement. L'horloge de la chambre indique qu'il est bientôt six heures. Derrière Barnes, j'aperçois la silhouette du sénateur prostrée sur le lit king size. Lorsque je me met sur pied, je constate que Stern est dans un sale état. Ses yeux sont rougis de larmes fraiches et il a l'air épuisé. Je me demande ce que Barnes a pu lui faire pendant que je dormais. J'ai presque pitié pour le sénateur. Presque. Je réunis mes affaires silencieusement alors que Barnes part détacher Stern.

**- Vous partez ? Demande ce dernier incrédule d'une voix rauque. Qui vous dit que je ne vais pas m'empresser de prévenir HYDRA ?!**

J'attrape alors mon sac laissé sur la table basse et en sort la caméra. Je m'approche du sénateur et lui montre l'écran.

**- Il serait fâcheux que la presse découvre ces images... Vous, un sénateur renommé et marié, fréquentant des jeunes filles et les forçant à vous faire plaisir... Très fâcheux vous ne trouvez pas ? **

Le visage de Stern devient rouge de colère et j'ai envie d'éclater de rire. Je range la caméra précieusement alors que Barnes s'approche de moi.

**- On se retrouve en bas.**

J'acquiesce en le regardant se diriger vers la fenêtre. Il écarte les rideaux épais avant d'ouvrir une baie vitrée. Il disparaît en moins d'une seconde et je m'approche à mon tour afin de refermer la fenêtre. Mes yeux plongent dans la ville encore endormie. J'aperçois une silhouette noires sauter lestement de la façade de l'hôtel, encore plongée dans l'ombre. Barnes. Au loin, à l'est, le ciel se teint de mauve et d'orangée, premier signe de l'aube. Je tire le rideau et me dirige vers la porte de la chambre, sans un regard pour Stern toujours immobile sur le lit.

* * *

Un énorme soulagement m'envahit lorsque je quitte le hall de l'hôtel. Un portier vêtu d'un veston rouge m'ouvre l'immense porte de verre tout en me saluant. Je lui lance un mince sourire avant de sortir dans la rue presque déserte. Seuls quelques taxis s'activent déjà sur la voie de circulation. Je repère rapidement la berline noire dans laquelle Barnes m'attend. Mes talons claquent sur les pavés mouillés par l'humidité de la nuit. Je monte silencieusement dans la voiture avant qu'elle ne démarre en trombe. Je lance un regard à Barnes tout en étouffant un bâillement.

**- Ça a dû être un jeu d'enfant de pénétrer dans mon appartement, n'est ce pas, dis-je en arquant un sourcil.**

Il se contente de sourire tout en gardant ses yeux fixés sur la route, sourire que je ne peux m'empêcher de lui rendre.

**- Stern a fini par parler ?**

**- Oui.**

Je tends l'oreille, soudain intéressée. Barnes reste silencieux.

**- Et ..? Finis-je par lâcher curieuse de savoir.**

**- Nous partons pour l'Allemagne. **

Fin du chapitre.

* * *

Le concours :

J'ai dessiné mon image de couverture en m'inspirant du générique d'une série télévisée. Cette image comporte différents éléments relatifs à l'univers Marvel.

- De quelle série s'agit-il ?

- Quels sont les éléments dissimulés ?

La gagnante ou le gagnant remportera le prochain chapitre en exclusivité !

**" Miluzine96 REMPORTE LE CONCOURS, BRAVO "**

D'autre part, après plusieurs demandes, je me suis décidée à accepter les demandes d'amis facebook pour celles et ceux qui souhaitent discuter plus rapidement qu'en MP **=)**

_**GROSBiSOUS !**_


	14. Chapitre 13

_**WESH.**_

_Mon semestre devient de plus en plus chargé et j'ai de moins en moins de temps pour écrire ! Mais pas de panique, je ferai tout mon possible pour poster régulièrement **=)**_

**mimi70 **: Routine du lundi soir, bonsoir !

**MMSSR** : Ah, je suis ravie que la petite crise de panique d'Eva vous ai plu **=)**

**Miluzine96** : Bon tu connais déjà le chapitre qui va suivre, mais j'espère que tu le reliras avec plaisir !

**Rose-Eliade** : Merci ! Oui le dégoût pour Stern est illimité =)

**Bee** : Bucky a mis un peu de temps parce qu'il devait rattraper la voiture de Stern puis escaladé la façade de l'hôtel ! Et oui, il y a des chances qu'Eva et lui soient moins recherchés en Allemagne **=)**

**Mirlana** : Haha ! Je te laisse imaginer leur relation en Allemagne (suspens suspens)

**Ego mibo orch** : OUF le chapitre t'a plu, tu m'en vois soulagée ! A présent plus personne ne boira de vin sans penser à Eva ;)

**Hinata des bois** : Merci Hinata ! Oui nos deux personnages commencent à former un vrai duo **=)**

.

POINT CONCOURS :

C'est **Miluzine96** qui a remporté le concours de la semaine dernière !

Pour rappel, il fallait répondre à deux questions à propos de mon image de couverture :

- De quelle série me suis-je inspirée pour le design ? **Il s'agissait en effet de True detective =)**

- Quels sont les éléments de l'univers Marvel dissimulés ? Vous êtes plusieurs à avoir trouvé **le crâne tentaculaire d'HYDRA**, mais il y avait également le **Triskel** en arrière plan (bâtiment emblématique du SHIELD dont je parle d'ailleurs de la destruction partielle dans les premiers chapitres de cette fiction). Concernant la silhouette noire en bas de l'image, il s'agit tout simplement du **soldat de l'hiver** (je dois reconnaitre que le site a beaucoup pixelisé l'image et il est donc difficile de reconnaitre ce cher Bucky). Et pour finir, le visage de la jeune fille blonde représente** Eva** ! J'aimais bien les traits fins et l'innocence qui se dégageait de cette photo. Voilà !

_Prochain concours lors de la 200e review (si un jour elle est atteinte bien entendu, mais avec pareils reviewers, je n'en doute pas =)_

.

**Harleyquinn14**, j'attends toujours ta question =)

Cette semaine, la gagnante est ... **Bee** !

.

Bonne lecture à tous =)

* * *

_Pour ce chapitre, un joli morceau de piano !_ _Ludovico Einaudi - Exit : watch?v=8wsDRNQIuyw_

* * *

**Chapitre 13 : Effervescence**

**- Attends, on ne peut pas partir en Europe en claquant des doigts ! Barnes ! **

Je souffle, exaspérée, tout en attrapant son avant bras pour tenter de le tourner vers moi. Mais Barnes n'en à que faire et continue de ranger son sac, en attrapant les affaires éparpillées dans la chambre d'hôtel.

Nous ne sommes plus dans le motel miteux de notre arrivée, Barnes ayant juger dangereux de s'attarder au même endroit, mais dans un petit hôtel de Penn Quarter. Mon cœur battait à tout rompre lorsque nous avons traversé le quartier en voiture sous les premiers rayons de soleil. Mes yeux avaient parcouru avec crainte et espoir ce quartier si familier. J'avais observé les premiers piétons fouler les trottoirs pavés en direction de leurs bureaux et des bouches de métro, les terrasses des cafés s'installer dans les rues calmes, les vitrines s'illuminer peu à peu, et les voitures envahir les routes.

Barnes avait opté pour cet hôtel bon marché, dans une rue calme du quartier, à quelques centaines de mètres à peine de mon appartement. Le réceptionniste avait eu l'air surpris en nous voyant arriver à une heure si matinale, et vêtus de cette façon. Moi d'une robe de soirée affriolante recouverte de la veste en jean de Barnes, et ce dernier en vêtements sombres et poussiéreux. Il avait pris soin de dissimuler ses armes dans le sac de sport qu'il trimballe depuis la cabane dans la forêt. Mais l'employé de l'hôtel s'était abstenu de tout commentaire et nous avait donné la dernière chambre de libre, au cinquième étage, sans ascenseur.

Nous étions arrivés dans la chambre modeste vers huit heures, et à peine la porte s'était refermée que Barnes s'était affairé à préparer la mission en Allemagne. Dans la voiture, j'avais d'abord cru à une plaisanterie, mais le voir s'acharner à trouver des renseignements sur le vieil ordinateur portable m'avait fait trembler d'angoisse.

Et depuis maintenant une heure, je tente de le raisonner, sans succès.

**- Barnes, écoute-moi !**

Il reste impassible et soudain, j'éclate en sanglots. Je pleure d'agacement et d'épuisement. Le stress de la nuit dernière semble enfin me quitter et me laisse lasse et faible. Barnes daigne enfin m'adresser un regard. Il arque un sourcil en découvrant mon visage rougi et humide. Une lueur de surprise balaye ses yeux et il cesse de ranger ses affaires. Il reste immobile à quelques mètres à peine.

Lorsqu'enfin son corps robuste s'avance, un frisson traverse mon dos. Barnes tend son bras fait de chair et d'os vers moi. Son armure de cuir craque légèrement sous son geste et j'ai un mouvement de recul. Ses doigts manquent de peu mon visage, et je le regarde, ahurie. Mes yeux remontent ensuite jusqu'à son visage baigné d'une expression indescriptible. Des cernes violacées soulignent son regard clair entouré de ses cheveux sombres en pagaille.

**- Va dormir, chuchote-t-il en me désignant du regard le lit. Tu es épuisée.**

**- Toi aussi, dis-je sans réfléchir en reniflant.**

Il avance encore d'un pas, me faisant reculer. L'arrière de mes genoux heurte le bord du lit, et je me laisse tomber sur le matelas rebondi. Il me domine de toute sa hauteur, et je n'ai soudain plus la force de lutter contre lui. J'ôte la veste en jean, me glisse sous la couette et laisse reposer ma tête sur l'oreiller moelleux. Certes, cela ne vaut pas le Carlton, mais ce nouveau lit me paraît soudain extrêmement confortable et accueillant. Au bout de quelques minutes, les draps se réchauffent au contact de mon corps et je soupire d'aise.

Barnes a l'air satisfait. Mes paupières deviennent pesantes et je m'efforce de les garder ouvertes encore un instant. Je le vois fermer son sac et le déposer sur le petit bureau en bois clair avant de faire le tour du grand lit. J'entends alors les rideaux être tirés, et la chambre est soudain baignée de pénombre. J'arrive encore à distinguer les contours du mobilier, mais bientôt je suis trop épuisée pour garder les yeux ouverts. Derrière moi, je sens le matelas bouger alors que Barnes s'installe à mes côtés en soupirant. Je ne bouge pas et m'endors. Au loin, j'entends le reste de la ville se réveiller.

* * *

C'est la chaleur qui me réveille. Une chaleur moite et écrasante. Mon corps est engourdi et mon ventre trempé de sueur. Un léger ronflement empli la petite chambre d'hôtel. Je tente de me dégager de la couette mais je suis clouée au lit par un poids me recouvrant l'abdomen. Mes yeux s'ouvrent. La lumière filtrée par les rideaux est plus vive, le journée doit être avancée. Du coin de l'œil, j'aperçois Barnes dormir à plat ventre sur la couette froissée, à quelques centimètre de moi. Son bras métallique me recouvre le ventre et m'enserre légèrement. Je contemple quelques secondes la lumière se déposer sur les muscles artificiels et envoyer des reflets argentés sur les articulations de son bras. Je suis comme hypnotisée et parcours des yeux tous les détails jusqu'à arriver à l'étoile rouge ornant son biceps inerte. Je crève d'envie de toucher le métal brillant.

_A-t-il des sensations ? Ou est-ce simplement un bras robotique ? _

Je réalise soudain que ma main est inconsciemment sortie de sous la couette et est à présent quelques centimètres du bras cybernétique. Je jette un coup d'œil à Barnes. Il semble dormir profondément. Alors, sans réfléchir, je pose doucement le bout de mes doigts sur le métal froid de son bras. Le contact m'envoie un frisson je retire aussitôt ma main, comme brûlée. Je calme ma respiration et repose à nouveau ma main sur son bras. Le métal est doux et glisse sous mes doigts qui laissent des fines traces de condensation.

Barnes bouge légèrement. J'ôte aussitôt ma main et mes paupières se referment. Ma respiration ralentit et je feins de dormir profondément. Mais à l'intérieur, la panique me submerge. Après quelques secondes, je sens son corps redevenir immobile contre le mien et son ronflement reprendre. Seule la couette nous sépare. Une vague de chaleur m'écrase à nouveau. La situation devient gênante, il faut vraiment que je me lève. Je me tourne doucement sur le côté, en direction de ma table de nuit. Je m'apprête à me lever, lorsque son bras métallique se ressert soudainement autour de mon ventre et m'attire jusqu'à lui.

Mon cœur bat à tout rompre. Je sens son souffle chaud dans ma nuque et mes poils se hérissent. Mon corps est alerte, mes muscles tendus. Je tente à nouveau de me dégager, mais sa poigne métallique me garde prisonnière. Il grogne légèrement.

**- Ostan'sya so mnoy Natal'ya... **

J'arrête de bouger. L'incompréhension m'envahit à l'écoute de ses paroles étrangères.

**- Natal'ya, répète-t-il avant de ronfler à nouveau.**

Son corps chaud se plaque derrière le mien et je sens le rouge me monter aux joues. Mon corps devient brulant sous son contact tandis que mon esprit bouillonne de questions. Il a parlé russe. Son accent slave est parfaitement reconnaissable. Je n'ai pas compris un mot de ce qu'il a dit, mis à part ce prénom...

_Natalya. _

Je tombe des nues en réalisant que lors de sa vie et de ses missions, il a dû connaître des femmes, dont cette Natalya. Il est étrange d'imaginer Barnes avoir une vie normale, encore plus de l'imaginer avec une femme. Cela le rend plus humain et moins menaçant.

Je ne cherche plus à me lever, c'est inutile. Je referme mes yeux et sens à nouveau le sommeil s'emparer de moi. Je tente de me convaincre que c'est son bras qui m'empêche de m'échapper. Je sais que je ne devrais pas, mais au fond de moi, j'apprécie la chaleur et la douceur de son corps endormi.

* * *

A dix-huit heures, l'effervescence bat son plein dans la rue. Les gens commencent à sortir du travail et les terrasses des bars sont bondées. Je contemple le spectacle animé depuis la fenêtre entre-ouverte. Mon front repose contre la vitre fraiche alors qu'une légère brise caresse mon visage. Il fait encore chaud pour une soirée d'Avril et je savoure un instant les derniers rayons de soleil qui ne tarderont pas à disparaître derrière l'immeuble d'en face. J'observe la foule insouciante rire et s'amuser, les jeunes se séduire et les couples se former.

_Il y a encore quelques temps, j'étais en bas avec eux. _

La rancœur m'étouffe. Ma vie d'avant me paraît remonter à une éternité, et pourtant je l'ai quitté i peine quelques semaines. J'ai du mal à imaginer réussir à retrouver une vie normale après tous les derniers événements. Mon désir de vengeance est toujours ancré dans ma poitrine, contaminant mon cœur et se dispersant dans mes veines. Je m'efforce de le contenir mais je sens qu'il est à deux doigts de déborder. J'ai soudain envie de hurler. Hurler contre l'injustice. Faire sortir toute cette colère froide de mon corps bouillonnant. La cracher par tous les pores de ma peau. Un tremblement s'est emparé de moi et je n'arrive pas à le faire cesser. Je plaque mes mains brutalement sur la fenêtre et la referme. Les bruits de la rue s'estompent aussitôt et je respire lourdement.

J'aperçois mon reflet dans la vitre refermée. Je ne reconnais pas cette fille au regard sombre qui me fait face. Une nouvelle bouffée d'angoisse m'envahit. Cette fille qui a enlevé un sénateur. Qui a participé au meurtre d'un homme. Qui est recherchée par la police.

Ce n'est pas moi, c'est impossible. L'effervescence de ces derniers jours s'estompe et je suis en train de devenir folle. Comment ais-je pu commettre des actes si atroces ? Suis-je si aveuglée par ma colère et ma vengeance ? Ais-je aussi peu confiance dans la justice de mon pays ? Je me sens tout à coup vidée de toute force. Je ne peux pas continuer. Je veux rester en paix et pleurer ma famille.

Après un moment, je me retourne vers la chambre et m'installe sur le lit fraichement refait avant d'allumer la télévision. Je zappe inconsciemment, cherchant à tout prix à chasser mes idées noires. La porte de la salle de bains s'ouvre tout à coup, me faisant sursauter. Barnes apparaît, les cheveux encore humides après sa douche. Il porte une t-shirt blanc moulant contrastant avec ses tenues sombres habituelles. Il reste un instant dans l'embrasure de la porte à me regarder avant de reporter son attention sur la télévision.

Je réalise alors que j'ai zappé sur un reportage traitant de la seconde guerre mondiale. Des images d'archives en noir et blanc défilent sur l'écran fixé au mur alors qu'un vétéran les commente. Barnes s'assied sur le bord du lit, les yeux toujours fixés sur l'écran. J'augmente légèrement le volume. Des chars et des bataillons militaires défilent, des avions larguent des obus, la terre explose en miliers de feux d'artifices faits de chaos et de poussières. Le visage de Barnes est étrange et concentré. Des blessés sont rapatriés sur des brancards usés, les hôpitaux de fortune fourmillent de monde, des militaires rentrent victorieux, de jeunes infirmières adressent un sourire à la caméra.

**- J'avais une fille dans chaque camp de base.**

Je jette un coup d'œil à Barnes, surprise. Ses yeux sont toujours rivés sur l'écran. Il doit sentir mon regard persistant parce qu'il finit par tourner son visage vers moi. Je reste bouche-bée alors qu'il m'adresse un fin sourire complice baigné de nostalgie. C'est la première fois qu'il se livre personnellement à moi, et je me sens soudain intrusive. Des dizaines de questions affluent au bord de mes lèvres. Est-ce là qu'il a connu cette Natalya ?

**- Tu te souviens ? Dis-je bêtement.**

**- J'ai des bribes de souvenirs qui ressurgissent, me répond-il en se grattant la tête. Des flashs sur New york, sur la guerre, sur quelques missions...**

Le reportage se poursuit dans les bases militaires. Des soldats s'échangent des cigarettes entre les allées boueuses d'un campement. Ils expirent des bouffées de fumées qui apparaissent d'un blanc éclatant sur le film en noir et blanc.

**- Il y avait un vrai trafic pendant la guerre, commente Barnes. J'ai fumé un moment, pendant que c'était encore permis partout. Ce n'est plus le cas aujourd'hui apparemment...**

Un voile couvre ses yeux alors qu'il semble replonger dans ses souvenirs. Je me demande s'il se rappelle de ce que lui a fait subir HYDRA. La dernière fois, dans le motel, les choses se sont assez mal déroulées. Je l'observe en silence, partagée entre la fascination et la crainte de sa prochaine réaction. Mais Barnes semble détendu. Les commentaires du reportage comblent le silence de la chambre.

**- Je veux rester ici, dis-je tout à coup. **

Il plante aussitôt ses yeux bleus dans les miens, toute vague de souvenirs semblant s'être estompée à l'entente de ma déclaration. Sous son regard insistant, je me sens faiblir. Mais je poursuis tout de même :

**- Je ne peux pas t'accompagner à l'autre bout du monde, et me venger indéfiniment. Je veux retrouver une vie normale ! Faire mon deuil en paix... Tu dois me laisser. **

Ses yeux se ferment alors qu'il soupire fortement. Sa main humaine vient masser sa tempe une seconde avant qu'il se lève rapidement. Je me recroqueville sur place. Il envahit l'espace de la chambre et cette dernière me paraît soudain étriquée et étouffante. Ses yeux s'ouvrent et il contourne le lit pour s'approcher de moi. Je ne scie pas et le regarde me dominer de toute sa hauteur.

**- Tu avais dit que tu me laisserais vivre... dis-je dans un souffle en fermant à mon tour les yeux.**

La lumière froide de la télévision filtre à travers mes paupières. J'entends un bruissement de vêtements devant moi, et quand j'ose rouvrir les yeux, je découvre Barnes accroupi devant moi, son visage à quelques centimètre du mien. Je me sens soudain mal à l'aise et gigote légèrement pour me reculer, mais ses yeux d'acier me clouent sur place.

**- Tu crois qu'ils vont te laisser vivre ? Après avoir été avec moi ?**

Son regard s'adoucit soudainement, et une lueur de pitié le parcourt.

**- J'irai voir la police, je leur expliquerai...**

**- HYDRA te retrouverait rapidement et n'hésiterait pas à te tuer, réplique-t-il en saisissant l'une de mes mains dans sa paume chaude. Il faut que tu viennes avec moi, ou ton meurtre passerait pour un accident banal, comme pour ton frère. **

**- Ne parle pas de John, dis-je soudain agressive en rejetant sa main . Le SHIELD pourrait m'aider. **

**- Le SHIELD ? **

Barnes éclate de rire. Je sens son souffle chaud s'abattre sur mon visage juste avant qu'il ne se relève. Il fait les cent pas devant moi, ses pies nus foulant la moquette usée.

**- Le SHIELD ne te sera d'aucune aide, poursuit-il. Les agents restants t'utiliseraient pour me retrouver. Ils servent leur but et rien d'autre, tout comme HYDRA.**

**- Je ne suis pas de ton avis ! Dis-je en repensant à la bienveillance de l'agent Hill à mon égard.**

Barnes s'arrête à nouveau devant moi.

**- Je tuerai les agents d'HYDRA jusqu'au dernier, et là seulement tu auras une chance de reconstruire ta vie. Mais j'ai encore besoin de ton aide. **

Je plonge mon regard dans le sien.

**- N'as-tu pas envie de venger ta mère ? Demande-t-il en se penchant à nouveau vers moi.**

**- Si...**

Ma voix n'est qu'un murmure mais il l'a entendu. Mes convictions s'effondrent et je réalise qu'il a raison. Un sourire satisfait s'affiche sur son visage.

**- Très bien, répond-il. Nous devons nous envoler pour l'Allemagne rapidement.**

**- Mais comment ? Je suis recherchée par la police ! Toi tu ne passeras jamais les contrôles de sécurité, dis-je en désignant son bras cybernétique. Et nous n'avons plus d'argent, j'ai épuisé tout mon liquide. Si j'utilise ma carte de crédit, la police me retrouvera rapidement... **

Barnes se détourne et saisit son sac de sport resté sur le bureau. Il plonge sa main à l'intérieur et en ressort une liasse épaisse de billets. J'écarquille les yeux à la vue de tant d'argent.

**- Où as-tu...**

**- Dans le coffre de ton père, me coupe-t-il en arborant un fin sourire. **

Depuis tout ce temps il avait tout cet argent ? La première pensée qui me traverse l'esprit, c'est pourquoi donc avons-nous dormi dans des hôtels miteux ?

**- Je peux passer les contrôles de sécurité, poursuit-il. Mais il faut nous trouver un vol.**

J'acquiesce avant d'attraper l'ordinateur.

* * *

Pendant près d'une heure, j'essaie de trouver un itinéraire de voyage et des places disponibles sur des vols vers l'Europe. Barnes est assis à mes côtés et je sens son impatiente grandir. La télévision est toujours allumée en fond sonore, et le journal télévisé commence. Lassée de parcourir les sites de compagnies aériennes, je donne l'ordinateur à Barnes avant de reporter mon attention sur les informations. Des images du président des États-Unis arrivant à Hawaï pour une quelconque commission défilent. Des extraits de son discours sont retransmis, suivis par l'image de son arrivée à l'aéroport. J'observe le président et sa délégation descendre du jet privé présidentiel. Soudain, une illumination me frappe. J'ai envie d'éclater de rire face à son évidence.

**- Barnes !**

Il lève les yeux de l'ordinateur, étonné par mon ton impatient.

**- Je sais où trouver un avion !**

Il arque ses sourcils, attendant la suite.

**- KMW, ma société, dispose d'un jet privé pour les déplacements d'affaires !**

Barnes m'envoie un sourire franc, que je ne peux m'empêcher de lui rendre. Il referme l'ordinateur, m'accordant toute son attention, et je reprends la parole :

**- Alors, voilà ce que nous allons faire...**

Fin du chapitre.

* * *

J'espère que ça vous a plu, _**n'hésitez surtout pas à me faire part de vos avis**_ !


	15. Chapitre 14

**_Yo les chatons !_ **

**Rose-Eliade** : Et _ouiii_, Eva a atteint un point de non retour, et son personnage va donc pouvoir évoluer !

**mimi70** : Ah merci Mimi ! J'ai vraiment tenté de créer un rapprochement crédible entre Eva et Barnes, et je suis contente qu'il vous plaise, à toi et aux autres lecteurs **=)**

**MMSSR** : Ah, tu as remarqué le retour de la fin à suspense dans le chapitre précédent (a) Concernant cette Natalya, certains ont déjà deviné de qui il s'agissait, mais pour celles et ceux qui ne connaissent pas les comics, je garderai le silence !

**deborah** : Enchantée et merci, je n'ai plus qu'à croiser les doigts pour que la suite te plaise **=)  
**

**Anna shell** : Ravie de t'avoir émoustillée ! Oh c'est gentil de partager cette fiction, et comme dit un proverbe assez connu, plus on est on de fous, plus on rit (mouahahaha)

**Bee** : et oui, je tente de réchauffer mes lecteurs par ces fraiches journées automnales **;)**

**Harleyquinn14** : Merci, et au plaisir de lire tes reviews !

**Hinata des bois** : Ah tu as remarqué que Barnes parle de plus en plus, bientôt on ne l'arrêtera plus le coquin ! LOL

**Guest** : _Ola !_ La chambre d'hôtel était la dernière disponible et malheureusement pour eux _(et heureusement pour nous)_ il n'y avait qu'un seul lit double, c'est trop bête ;)

**Kizzie Ann** : Merci, "fossile" qualifie très bien Bucky c'est vrai ! Je me tâte même à le placer dans les chapitres suivants **=)**

**Muffy90** : Merci, j'espère que ta boite mail te fera plaisir en ce jour de publication !

.

La semaine dernière (enfin plutôt celle d'avant, avec ce décalage je n'y comprends plus rien...) la gagnante était **Harleyquinn14** !

_question_ : dans les chapitres suivants, doit-on s'attendre à ce que cela s'éloigne de l'univers Marvel ou que cela reste bien dedans ?

_réponse_ : Ah difficile de répondre étant donné que j'invente complétement le déroulement de cette fiction. Elle n'est basée sur aucun film puisqu'elle anticipe la suite de Captain America 2... Néanmoins, je me base sur les films Marvel, ainsi que sur les faibles connaissance que j'ai du Soldat de l'hiver, et même sur Agents of Shield (dont je m'efforce de regarder la saison 2 chaque semaine malgré les longueurs et la faible intrigue de la série, mais cet avis n'engage que moi=). Du coup je tente de coller au mieux à l'univers Marvel, en y intégrant des personnages et des lieux connus, tout en y inscrivant ma patte et en y intégrant mon héroïne.

.

Cette semaine la gagnante est **Bee** !

.

_**Voilou**_, je vous laisse avec un bon gros chapitre, bonne lecture !

* * *

_Une musique complètement cliché, mais j'étais obligée =) Limp Bizkit - Take a look around : watch?v=bl8pF-4DORk_

* * *

**Chapitre 14 : La mission**

Le jour suivant semble être recouvert d'un voile de brume mêlé d'euphorie. Nous sortons peu, seulement pour réunir ce dont nous avons besoin pour partir, et restons principalement dans la petite chambre d'hôtel à préparer consciencieusement notre mission.

Peu à peu, la crainte que Barnes m'inspire s'estompe. Je ne me sens plus menacée. C'est étrange de passer autant de temps avec lui dans une entente cordiale. Nous parlons peu, chacun se concentrant sur ce qu'il a à faire. Il épluche les dossiers d'HYDRA en quête de nouveaux indices alors que je fais du repérage sur Internet.

La nuit tombe avant que je puisse m'en rendre compte, et déjà nous devons partir. Pour l'occasion, j'ai revêtu une tenue sombre dissimulant ma silhouette. Barnes attache une à une les sangle s de son épaisse armure, et j' l'observe du coin de l'œil, fascinée par ses gestes précis et les détails en cuir. Il enfile ensuite la veste de jogging molletonnée et attrape son sac. J'ai un léger pincement au cœur en quittant la chambre d'hôtel, son intimité et sa sécurité. J'aide Barnes à porter les affaires jusqu'à la voiture. Les portières claquent et nous nous retrouvons seuls dans l'habitacle.

**- Tu te souviens du plan ? Me demande-t-il en m'adressant un regard.**

**- Oui, dis-je en soupirant mon exaspération. **

Il m'a expliqué son plan à au moins trois reprises durant l'après-midi, jusqu'à ce que j'en retienne tous les détails. J'ai envie de répliquer que j'ai moi-même aidé à sa conception mais je préfère m'abstenir et maugréer dans mon coin. Barnes reporte son attention vers le pare-brise. Le moteur gronde, et la voiture s'élance dans la rue.

* * *

Il ne nous faut pas plus d'un quart d'heure pour rejoindre le quartier des affaires. Les immeubles sont désertés depuis des heures, bien que les lumières de nombreux bureaux restent allumées, envoyant des reflets jaunes sur les trottoirs pavés. Barnes se gare à proximité du siège de KMW, le plus loin possible des réverbères aux lignes contemporaines.

Nous descendons silencieusement de la voiture et Barnes se dirige aussitôt vers la parvis de la société. Il le traverse telle une ombre furtive. Je m'efforce de le suivre, longeant les murs de l'immeuble voisin. Au lieu de nous rendre vers les immenses portes vitrées du hall, nous nous dirigeons vers une ruelle sur la droite. L'éclairage public y est moins important, mais la propreté toujours impeccable. Barnes s'arrêtent à l'entrée et je lui adresse un dernier regard avant de continuer de m'enfoncer dans la ruelle. Mon corps se gonfle de stress, mes doigts transpirent autour de l'anse de la mallette de travail de que je tiens contre moi.

A mi-chemin de la ruelle, un perron de quelques marches déborde sur les pavés sombres. Il conduit à une autre porte en acier grisé. Je gravis l'escalier alors que mes jambes commencent à trembler. La lueur clignotante d'une caméra est pointée sur moi. Je tente de garder un air naturel, fouille dans la mallette et sort le badge d'entrée. C'est une carte magnétique à mon nom avec une photographie de mon visage. Je m'attarde une seconde sur mes anciens cheveux blonds parfaitement coiffés avant de scanner la carte sur le petit boitier à côté de la porte. Un léger bip retentit avant que cette dernière ne se déverrouille.

_Ils ont donc bien oublié de bloquer ma carte. _

Mon rythme cardiaque s'accélère. A partir de maintenant, je dispose de peu de temps avant que les agents de sécurité ne prennent conscience qu'une employée recherchée par la police a pénétré dans le bâtiment.

J'ouvre le lourd vantail et pénètre dans le couloir blanc et lumineux que je connais si bien. Cette entrée de service est utilisée pour quitter KMW lorsque les employés restent travailler tard le soir. Ce qui était souvent mon cas. A présent je suis seule. Je baisse la tête, me souvenant des recommandations de Barnes, et m'avance dans le long couloir. Je m'arrête à un détour du couloir, là où les caméras forment un angle mort, et me tapis dans un recoin sombre. Je plonge mes mains tremblantes dans la mallettes et en sors une petite sphère métallique que Barnes m'a donné. Je m'accroupis silencieusement, actionne la sphère comme il me l'a montré durant l'après-midi, et l'a fait rouler à travers le couloir. Une lueur bleutée clignote quelques secondes avant qu'un grésillement retentisse.

J'attends encore quelques secondes avant d'oser me relever. Je sors de ma cachette et jette un coup d'œil aux caméras. Elles sont éteintes. Sans perdre une seconde, je retourne vers la porte d'accès et l'ouvre rapidement. Barnes est déjà derrière et une vague de soulagement m'envahit en le voyant. Il reste impassible et m'ignore totalement. Je me ressaisis et le conduis dans le couloir. Derrière moi, il est si silencieux que si je ne voyais pas son ombre s'étaler sur le sol à mes pieds, je douterais de sa présence.

Soudain, Barnes me saisit le bras et me plaque silencieusement contre le mur, dans un léger renfoncement du couloir. Il ôte rapidement la veste de jogging et je l'attrape distraitement tandis que mes yeux détaillent son armure de cuir de laquelle dépasse son bras cybernétique. D'un regard, il m'intime de rester ici avant de disparaître à l'angle du couloir. Un silence pesant s'installe et je n'entends plus que mon sang pulser dans mes oreilles. Mes mains deviennent moites et se resserrent autour de la veste de survêtement. Mes yeux balayent le couloir désert et mon corps est prêt à réagir à la moindre présence suspecte.

Après plusieurs minutes à rester cachée, l'angoisse me submerge. Mes pensées sont braquées vers Barnes. Il est bien trop long. Quelque chose a du mal tourner. La salle de sécurité n'est pas si loin. C'est bien trop long. A présent, mon corps entier tremble. Mon souffle devient rauque, et je tente de le calmer en plaquant la veste usée sur ma bouche. Je suis aussitôt envahie par son odeur : transpiration, cuir et parfum d'eucalyptus du gel douche de l'hôtel. Son odeur à lui. Ma respiration ralentit alors que je ferme les yeux.

Un raclement de gorge retentit à quelques centimètres de moi. Je bondis de surprise et ne peux retenir un cri de terreur. Mes yeux s'ouvrent immédiatement et je découvre Barnes, appuyé négligemment contre le mur d'en face et me regardant étrangement. Je retire aussitôt le jogging de mon visage bouillant de honte. Je suis malgré tout soulagée que ce soit Barnes qui m'ait découverte et non pas le service de sécurité. Il a réussi à neutraliser les agents. Je le dépasse sans mot ni un regard, trop gênée par la situation.

Je me dirige rapidement vers l'ascenseur, Barnes sur mes talons. Une fois dans la cabine, je scanne à nouveau le badge avant d'appuyer sur le huitième étage. Les portes se referment et je m'appuie contre le mur orné d'un miroir. Barnes se tient face à moi. Nous nous observons dans le silence. Il est d'un calme extrême, presque surnaturel, contrastant avec mon angoisse palpable. Ses yeux descendent le long de mon corps et s'arrêtent sur la veste de jogging que je tiens toujours à bout de bras. Un sourire étire ses lèvres.

**- Quoi ? Dis-je d'une voix percée par l'énervement.**

**- Rien, réplique-t-il en souriant toujours. **

Les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrent et il retrouve son sérieux. Il sort avant moi et inspecte le couloir éclairé. D'un geste il m'intime de le suivre. Nous longeons les murs. Barnes s'arrête à chaque intersection, vérifiant le danger, avant que nous reprenions notre course. L'étage a l'air vide.

**- Les badges sont dans le bureau de la secrétaire, au fond à gauche. Va les chercher, je m'occupe des autorisations, dis-je dans un murmure à peine audible.**

Barnes disparaît aussitôt, quant à moi je me dirige vers le bureau de Brad. La porte n'est pas fermée à clé. Je tourne la poignée et me retrouve dans la vaste pièce. A quelques mètre face à moi, derrière l'immense bureau, les lumières de la ville s'étalent et semblent danser dans l'ombre de la nuit. Elles me permettent de me repérer dans la pénombre de la pièce. Je ne m'attarde pas et m'avance aussitôt vers l'ordinateur de Brad. Le bruit de son ventilateur trouble le silence ambiant, alors que l'écran s'illumine. Pendant que l'ordinateur s'allume, mes yeux dérivent sur son bureau. Une pile de dossiers y est entassée, un post-it rose pâle dépasse de l'un d'eux. Intriguée, je tire légèrement le papier. Mes yeux s'écarquillent en le lisant.

_Hâte d'être ce soir, _

_S._

Nul besoin d'être voyant pour deviner que ce mémo est signé de Stacy. Même sans son initial, je l'aurais deviné à la vue du baiser au rouge à lèvre fushia imprimé sous la note manuscrite. Ma main se referme sur le mot dans un bruissement de papier.

Apparemment Brad m'a vite remplacée. Il ne perd pas de temps ! C'est un nouveau coup dur affligé à ma poitrine. Non pas que je l'aime, mais dans un orgueil certainement démesuré, je pensais qu'il tenait à moi. Je soupire et replace le mémo à présent froissé dans le dossier avant de me concentrer sur l'ordinateur.

S'il y a bien au moins un avantage à sortir avec son patron, même s'il s'avère être un salaud de première, c'est que ses mots de passe n'ont plus de secret pour moi. Je tape rapidement le code d'accès.

_HenryKyleRingo_

Les prénoms de ses enfants et de son chien. Mais pas de sa femme, ça non. La session s'ouvre et je fouille rapidement dans les dossiers. Mes doigts tapent à toute vitesse sur le clavier alors que je remplis les formulaires de vols. Quelques clics plus tard, les voilà envoyés à l'aéroport. Je referme les dossiers, m'assurant de ne laisser aucune trace de mon passage. Un grincement retentit et la porte s'ouvre. Barnes a été plus rapide que moi. Sans lever les yeux, je termine d'éteindre l'ordinateur.

**- Qu'est-ce que...**

Je sursaute. Cette voix... Ce n'est pas celle de Barnes. Dans la pénombre, j'observe avec horreur la silhouette sombre pénétrer dans le bureau.

**- Brad !**

Les mots ont quitté ma bouche sans que je ne puisse les contrôler. Il s'approche et d'un geste vif allume la lumière. Mes yeux se ferment, éblouis, et je recule jusqu'à heurter la baie vitrée. Brad s'est également figé, une expression ahurie sur le visage. Je reste immobile, telle une biche surprise par les phares d'une voiture.

**- Eva ?!**

**- Brad, je vais tout t'expliquer ! Dis-je tout à coup en m'avançant vers lui.**

Mais je le vois s'éloigner instantanément, comme si j'étais une folle furieuse prête à l'attaquer.

**- J'appelle la police ! Crie-t-il en brandissant son portable.**

Je contemple, impuissante, ses doigts taper sur l'écran de son téléphone. Soudain, alors que je m'apprête à lui crier d'arrêter, il s'effondre en avant. Je le regarde tomber lentement et heurter la moquette dans un bruit sourd. Son téléphone rebondit légèrement avant d'atterrir près de sa tête. Dans l'encadrement de la porte se tient à présent Barnes, sa large carrure frôlant le vantail ouvert. Mes yeux se posent immédiatement sur le revolver qu'il tient dans sa main gantée. Sans réfléchir, je contourne le bureau et me précipite vers le corps inerte de Brad. Je m'apprête à m'accroupir près de lui quand la poigne métallique de Barnes se referme autour de mon avant bras et me tire vers lui.

**- On ne peut pas le laisser là, dis-je en me dégageant d'un geste rageur.**

Mon ton calme ne retranscrit aucunement ma panique intérieure. Je m'agenouille à terre et constate que quelques gouttes de sang se perdent dans ses cheveux blonds. Une vague de soulagement m'envahit lorsque je comprends qu'il a seulement été assommé. Je m'efforce de le retourner, mais son corps pèse une tonne. A côté de moi, j'entends Barnes soupirer. Il se baisse, attrape Brad par les épaules et le soulève aussi facilement que s'il s'était agi d'un coussin de plumes. Secoué, Brad grogne faiblement, les yeux toujours fermés. Je le regarde hébétée être déposé dans le divan en cuir de son bureau. Son costume sur mesure est à présent tout froissé et ses cheveux complétement ébouriffés.

Barnes se penche ensuite au-dessus du corps endormi de Brad et entreprend de lui ôter sa veste. Reprenant mes esprits, je me lève et m'approche des deux hommes. Je chasse les mains brutales de Barnes et commence à retirer moi-même la chemise de Brad. Mes doigts tremblants la déboutonne, révélant progressivement les poils blonds de son torse, ses pectoraux dessinés et son ventre légèrement rebondi. La culpabilité me serre la gorge.

Quelques minutes plus tard, j'ai entre les mains le costume et la chemise de Brad. Ce dernier est toujours inconscient, vautré dans le divan avec pour seul vêtement un caleçon noir. Si la situation n'était pas si tendue et dramatique, elle prêterait à rire.

Barnes m'empoigne à nouveau et me pousse vers la sortie. La porte du bureau se referme dans un léger claquement et nous dévalons le couloir côte à côte.

**- Il te connaissait bien.**

**- C'est mon chef. **

**- Il est plus que ton chef. **

**- Peut-être. Et alors ? Dis-je soudain sur la défensive. **

Je lui fourre les vêtements de Brad dans les mains avant d'atteindre la porte de mon propre bureau. En l'ouvrant, je constate immédiatement que la pièce a été en partie vidée de mes objets personnels. Vidée et fouillée. La police a dû mener son enquête jusqu'à mon lieu de travail. Je ne perds pas de temps et me dirige vers le placard au fond de la pièce. Je prie silencieusement avant de l'ouvrir. Je suis rassurée en y découvrant mon tailleur de secours toujours pendue à l'un des nombreux cintres. Je le saisis, le fourre dans un sac de voyage en cuir également rangé dans le placard et m'empresse de retrouver Barnes dans le couloir, peu désireuse de croiser à nouveau un des employés de KMW.

Il nous faut à peine quelques minutes pour rejoindre le rez-de-chaussée et être de retour dans les couloirs lumineux par lesquels nous avons pénétré dans le bâtiment. A peine sommes-nous sortis de l'ascenseur, que mon corps est violemment poussé dans un recoin sombre. Mon dos heurte douloureusement le mur et je pousse un léger cri, plus surprise que blessée. Mais ma voix est aussitôt coupée par une des mains de Barnes venant se plaquer sur ma bouche. Sa seconde main se lève vers son visage et il pose son index sur sa bouche, m'intimant le silence. Son corps bloque le mien et je sens mon cœur tambouriner contre lui, prêt à exploser. Ses yeux sont braqués sur moi, mais son regard est vide. Barnes se concentre.

L'effet de surprise passé, je tends moi aussi l'oreille, et j'entends rapidement des bruits de pas résonner dans le couloir. Je me recroqueville contre le mur. Et tout à coup, la pression sur mon corps disparaît alors que Barnes s'éloigne dans le couloir. Il se déplace sans un bruit. Mes jambes faiblissent et je me sens glisse contre le mur lisse et froid. Quelques secondes plus tard, des bruits de lutte retentissent. Je lorgne du regard la porte de sortie, située à une dizaine de mètres, mais suis pourtant incapable de bouger. Le sac de vêtement devient pesant dans mes bras tremblants. Je réajuste mes mains moites autour de ses anses juste au moment où une ombre passe devant mes yeux. C'est Barnes. Sans perdre de temps, il me pousse vers la sortie.

L'air froid de la nuit me brûle la gorge et les poumons. Nous courrons à toute jambe dans la ruelle pavée, mais Barnes me force à ralentir une fois arrivés sur le parvis, afin de ne pas attirer l'attention. Je m'efforce d'adopter une démarche calme et assurée, mais je n'ai qu'une envie, celle de m'enfuir loin d'ici.

C'est un véritable soulagement lorsque nous nous retrouvons dans l'habitacle confortable de la voiture. Il y a encore une semaine, je n'aurais jamais pensée pouvoir apprécier autant d'être enfermée dans une voiture avec lui. Barnes ne perds pas temps et démarre la berline. Ma respiration suffocante se calme peu à peu à mesure que nous nous éloignons du quartier des affaires.

* * *

Il nous faut moins d'une demie-heure pour parcourir la quarantaine de kilomètres nous séparant de l'aéroport international Wahington-Dulles. Même à cette heure avancée de la nuit, le trafic routier reste important sur l'autoroute. Vautrée dans mon siège, je somnole à moitié, bercée par la vitesse régulière de la voiture. Je reste concentrée sur les scintillements des phares des autres automobilistes, pâles halos jaunes ou rouges troublant l'obscurité de la nuit. Au-dessus de nous, le trafic aérien bat son plein. A mesure que nous nous rapprochons, j'aperçois les avions fendre la froideur du ciel noir.

Barnes, comme a son habitude, est silencieux. Ce qui me convient parfaitement parce que je suis bien trop stressée pour faire la conversation. Peu avant d'arriver à proximité de l'aéroport, il emprunte une sortie peu fréquentée. Nous rejoignons une nationale bordée de bois denses et sombres. Après quelques kilomètres, Barnes s'enfonce dans un sentier forestier et gare la voiture. Il attrape mon sac de voyage et en extirpe le costume de Brad.

**- Change-toi, m'indique-t-il avant de sortir de la voiture.**

J'attrape à mon tour le sac et le tailleur s'y trouvant. J'ôte ma veste imprégnée de transpiration et m'attaque à mon t-shirt, lorsque mes yeux sont attirés par un éclat argenté dans le rétroviseur central. Grâce à la lumière des phares, j'aperçois dans un angle du miroir Barnes se déshabiller rapidement. Son bras artificiel envoie des reflets argentés dans la voiture à mesure qu'il bouge. Je cesse tout mouvement, hypnotisée. Il ôte une à une les sangles de cuir de son armure, comme s'il avait répété ces gestes des centaines de fois. Le vêtement de cuir ne tarde pas à quitter son corps, pour révéler un débardeur noir moulant. Son maillot ne tarde pas à rejoindre son armure et je découvre son torse nu. Je me décale inconsciemment, cherchant à avoir une meilleure vue dans le rétroviseur. Je reste bouche-bée. Je distingue vaguement la jointure brutale de son bras cybernétique au niveau de son épaule, avant que mes yeux ne s'attardent sur ses muscles dessinés. Des gouttelettes de sueur se forment à la lisière de mes cheveux. Trop rapidement à mon goût, sa peau est recouverte de la chemise volée à Brad. Je secoue la tête, me concentrant sur mes propres vêtements.

Lorsque Barnes remonte dans la voiture, je suis en train de refermer mon chemisier. Le moteur gronde et je lisse ma jupe sur mes cuisses, la réajustant convenablement. La voiture reprend la route de l'aéroport, et je profite des dernières minutes de trajet pour me refaire une beauté dans le miroir de mon brise-soleil. Barnes me jette un rapide coup d'œil et j'arque un sourcil sous son regard curieux. Il reste impassible, et je termine de m'attacher les cheveux en l'ignorant royalement.

Lorsque je descend de la voiture, le froid de la nuit balaye mes jambes nues. Je sens la chair de poule se former sur ma peau découverte et réprime un frisson. Je me recroqueville dans ma veste de tailleur et serre une pile de dossier contre moi. J'ai envie d'éclater de rire en découvrant Barnes debout devant moi, vêtu du costume étriqué de Brad. La chemise moule son torse et les coutures des épaules sont prêtes à craquer. Il ne peut pas enfiler la veste, définitivement trop petite pour lui, et se contente de la tenir sur l'une de ses épaules, d'un air décontracté. Il porte son énorme sac de sport de sa main de métal recouverte d'un gant en cuir. Je m'efforce moi aussi d'adopter une allure assurée, et nous nous dirigeons vers le terminal principal. La lumière filtre à travers l'immense hall de verre et éclaire le vaste parking que nous traversons. Même la nuit, l'aéroport fourmille de voyageurs. Je ne peux m'empêcher de baisser la tête. La peur d'être reconnue me tord le ventre.

Nous arrivons sur le parvis bordé d'un côté par une rangée de taxis attendant avec impatience les futurs clients, et de l'autre par la façade de verre du hall principal. J'accueille avec plaisir la chaleur de l'aérogare lorsque nous y pénétrons. Il y a encore plus de monde à l'intérieur. Je sens Barnes se tendre à côté de moi. J'attrape son avant-bras et le tire délicatement à travers la galerie lumineuse. Des dizaines de boutiques se déploient de part et d'autre de l'allée centrale. Cafés, parfumeries, librairies... chacun des commerces est bondé de monde, comme si l'aéroport ne dormait jamais.

Nous débouchons sur la salle d'enregistrement. Plusieurs personne font la queue aux guichets, mais j'entraine Barnes sur la gauche, vers un petit espace réservé aux voyageurs VIP. Nos délaissons le hall bondé, la lumière agressive et les guichets ouverts pour arriver dans un espace plus riche et intime. Le sol minéral laisse place à une épaisse moquette, des fauteuils en cuir sont à disposition des voyageurs, et la lumière est douce et tamisée. Il y a moins de monde, seulement deux businessman à la mine fatiguée. Nous patientons quelques minutes avant d'accéder au bureau.

**- Bonsoir, nous salue une employée vêtue d'un tailleur sobre à l'effigie de l'aéroport.**

**- Bonsoir, lui dis-je en un murmure en lui présentant les mains tremblantes la réservation effectuée depuis KMV.**

Mon cœur est prêt à exploser. Les yeux de la jeune femme balaye le papier avant qu'une lueur de reconnaissance les traverse.

**- Bienvenue, nous dit-elle. Votre jet est prêt. Une voiture a été affrétée pour vous y conduire. Le décollage est prévu dans une demie-heure. En attendant je vous invite à profiter de notre espace de détente avant de passer le contrôle de sécurité.**

Je lui adresse un sourire et lui tends les badges de KMW que Barnes a dérobé. Elle les examine rapidement avant de nous imprimer des billets. Barnes les attrape et lui envoie un sourire charmeur. Je manque de m'étouffer. C'est le même qu'il avait adressé à la vendeuse de la station service, une semaine plus tôt. Il me pousse vers la salle d'attente.

A peine ais-je pénétré dans la salle luxueuse qu'une jeune femme rousse nous croise en sens inverse. Mes yeux sont immédiatement attirés par son tailleur blanc parfaitement coupé. La jeune femme est en pleine conversation téléphonique.

**- Oui Tony.. Mon jet est prêt, je serai à la tour Stark dans moins d'une heure...**

Le jeune femme franchit les portes et disparaît vers la salle d'embarquement. Bientôt je ne suis plus capable de l'entendre. Barnes me tire de mes pensées en se laissant tomber bruyamment dans un fauteuil en cuir avant d'attraper une poignée de cacahouètes posées dans une coupe en cristal. Moi je suis incapable de me détendre. Je fais les cent pas dans la salle vide. Mes yeux n'arrêtent pas de faire des allers-retours entre les baies vitrées offrant une vue imprenable sur les pistes d'atterrissage, et l'horloge numérique. Je me sens démunie. Piégée. Comme dans cette cave... J'ai l'impression d'être à nouveau retenue en otage, à la merci d'une mort imminente. Barnes soupire lourdement en me regardant. Je finis par m'assoir en face de lui, à contre-cœur.

Au bout d'exactement neuf minutes, qui me paraissent durer une éternité, un employé de l'aéroport nous avertit qu'il faut nous rendre au point de contrôle. Je me lève comme un ressort et m'y dirige, Barnes sur mes talons. Mon corps n'arrête pas de trembler. Je sens soudain une pression s'abattre sur ma main et l'envelopper d'une chaleur réconfortante. Je lève les yeux vers Barnes et il se contente de m'envoyer un clin d'œil rassurant. Je déglutis amèrement et lui adresse un pâle sourire. Nous arrivons au niveau d'un premier agent de sureté. Je lui présente mon badge qu'il regarde rapidement. C'est celui de la secrétaire de Brad, une petite brune à lunettes. L'agent ne semble rien remarquer d'inhabituel, je le dépasse et traverse le portique de sécurité sans encombre. Je me retourne et observe Barnes déposer son sac sur le tapis roulant. J'entends mon sang tambouriner dans mes oreilles. Barnes présente lui aussi un badge de KMW à l'agent et s'apprête ensuite à passer le portique. Mon corps se tend, prêt à s'enfuir au moindre problème. Je prie intérieurement.

_Ne sonne pas. Ne sonne pas. _

Même si Barnes s'est acharné à m'expliquer que son bras cybernétique était équipé de brouilleur d'ondes, je ne peux m'empêcher d'avoir peur. Mon complice passe sous le portique. Ce dernier reste silencieux. Je soupire de soulagement et reporte aussitôt mon attention sur le sac. Il est en train d'être scanné. Le visage du second agent de sureté, penché sur l'écran, se crispe. Le sac ne ressort toujours pas du scanner.

_On est foutu ! _

Des gouttes de sueur dégoulinent le long de mon front et je les chasse nerveusement. Barnes reste calme. L'agent fait un geste à l'encontre de son collègue. Ce dernier le rejoint et contemple lui aussi l'écran de contrôle.

**- Il y a un problème ? Demande Barnes d'un ton impassible.**

**- Nous allons vous demander de patienter, répond l'agent. **

Je suis incapable de bouger. Barnes se recule vers moi, il cache les deux agents de ma vue. Du bout de doigts, je frôle sa main gantée. Je la saisis et la serre le plus fort possible dans la mienne. Mes os sont prêts à craquer sous la pression que je leur inflige. Les minutes s'éternisent.

**- Excusez-moi, dis-je tout à coup en raclant ma gorge. Notre avion décolle dans quelques minutes. S'il y a un soucis, faites-nous en part. Ou bien laissez-nous prendre notre vol. Je doute fort que vous souhaitiez avoir à justifier auprès de notre entreprise que leurs deux meilleurs audits n'ont pas pu arriver à temps pour signer un contrat à plusieurs millions de dollars. **

Ma voix s'éteint et un ange passe. Les deux agents s'échangent un regard. Barnes se tend. Je sens la tension et la puissance irradier de son corps. L'un des agents soupire, le sac sort finalement sur le tapis roulant. Barnes l'attrape et m'entraine vers l'extérieur. Je n'ai pas le temps de réaliser notre réussite que nous sommes déjà dans la berline nous conduisant à l'avion privé. L'angoisse est à son comble.

Il nous faut à peine quelques minutes pour rejoindre le jet garé à l'écart des gros avions de lignes. Mes jambes me portent difficilement jusqu'aux marches conduisant à l'avion. Une hôtesse de l'air nous accueille à la porte, ainsi que les deux pilotes. Tous nous serrent la main, et enfin la porte se referme. Nous pénétrons dans la cabine luxueuse. Je m'installe dans un siège en cuir à l'assise profonde et confortable.

Ce n'est que lorsque que l'avion décolle que j'ose respirer pleinement. Le soulagement m'envahit et laisse mon corps en pleine béatitude. Barnes se lève et sans réfléchir, je me jette dans ses bras.

**- On a réussi ! Dis-je noyée par l'euphorie du moment.**

Gênée, je m'écarte de lui et me dirige vers le mini-bar. Un large sourire s'étale sur mes lèvres lorsque je trouve ce que je cherche. Je sors une bouteille froide de champagne du réfrigérateur. J'attrape deux coupes posées dans un placard à proximité et retourne m'installer dans mon siège sous les yeux curieux de Barnes. Je m'enfonce dans l'assise profonde et confortable en soupirant et entreprend d'ouvrir la bouteille. Un léger Pop retentit et l'alcool doré et pétillant empli les coupes. Je tends l'une d'elle à Barnes.

**- A l'Allemagne, dis-je en levant mon propre verre. **

Fin du chapitre.

* * *

En espérant qu'il vous ai plu, au plaisir de lire vos réactions !

_**Bee**, n'oublie pas ta question ;)_


	16. Chapitre 15

**Yo.  
**

Bienvenue aux nouveaux lecteurs et aux nouveaux followers, et merci aux fidèles lecteurs pour leur soutien sans faille **=)**

Ceux qui me suivent savent peut-être que j'ai publié dimanche un chapitre bonus à _l'Aube Bleue_ à l'occasion de son premier anniversaire ! Cela explique, entre autre, ce léger retard de publication sur _Trouble Woman_. Je dis bien "entre autre" parce que mes semaines sont bien chargées ces derniers temps, entre le concours international, le mémoire, les séminaires et les inaugurations d'expo à Paris, ma vie conjugale... On ne m'arrête plus ! Mais quelle vie palpitante me direz-vous... Ah j'oubliais la journée Hobbit de mercredi prochain !

**Miluzine96** : Merci** (L)** je suis ravie que ce "petit" caméo de Pepper t'ai plu, et nous allons voir très vite d'autres personnages !

**mimi70** : Il est vrai que lundi dernier j'ai été rapide à publier (je séchais honteusement ma journée. HERM pas bien !) Le climat angoissant est ma spécialité **;)**

**Hinata des bois** : Merci pour l'anniversaire d'Anna et de ses aventures, ça m'a fait trèèèès plaisir** (L)** le chapitre qui va suivre est également riche en actions !

**Bee** : Entre nous, qui donc ne materait pas Bucky ?** ;)**

**MMSSR** : Pour être un con, Brad en est un ! Tonychou ? La virilité d'Iron Man en prend un coup là **:)**

**Rose-Eliade** : En effet, à la fin du film Nick part pour l'Europe, reste à savoir s'il croisera Barnes et Eva !

**Mirlana** : Guten Tag **=)** Haha et moi j'ai perdu 1kg en l'écrivant !_ (si seulement...)_

**Kizzie Ann** : Merci, je recherche vraiment la fluidité dans mes textes, sans pour autant omettre les descriptions. Oui il y aura d'autres personnages, et j'essaie de les intégrer assez naturellement dans l'histoire sans forcément qu'ils y jouent un rôle, un peu comme Pepper qu'Eva et Barnes croisent complètement par hasard.

**BaeMinChan** : Ah je me disais aussi que ta présence se faisait rare par ici **=)** Merci pour tes encouragements !

**clarxsse24** : Enchantée, ravie que tu ais retrouvé ton mot de passe ! Tu me flattes, je t'apprécie déjà **;)**

.

La semaine dernière, la gagnante était **Bee** !

_question_ : Y'aura-t-il une Happy end ou tout le monde va-t-il mourir ? ( bon peut être pas tout le monde...). Je me demande aussi si il y a aura une suite ?

_réponse_ : Ta question risque de tuer tout le suspens de cette fiction LOL ! Donc je vais m'efforcer de te répondre sans dévoiler la fin.

Je ne suis pas fan des Happy end, mes textes sont plutôt réalistes et les fins à la "ils vécurent heureux et eurent beaucoup d'enfants" ne colleraient pas avec cette histoire. Mes fictions décrivent l'évolution d'un personnage. Pour celles et ceux qui ont lu l'Aube bleue, la fin n'est pas très heureuse et pourtant c'est la meilleure pour Anna. Trouble Woman suivra surement cette même voie ;)

Et non tout le monde ne va pas mourir.

Pour savoir si une suite est possible, vous allez devoir attendre de connaître la fin ! (la boucle est bouclée).

Mais il faut savoir qu'écrire une fiction sur un univers me prend beaucoup de temps, presque un an, même si les chapitres ne sont postés que sur trois ou quatre mois. Et en un an, j'ai malheureusement le temps de me lasser de cet univers et d'avoir envie d'écrire sur autre chose. Advienne donc que pourra concernant ta question =)

.

Cette semaine, la gagnante est ... **Kizzie Ann** !

* * *

_The Clash - London calling : watch?v=4vHvzybkqfo_

* * *

**Chapitre 15 : London calling  
**

Me retrouver seule avec Barnes à des centaines de mètres de la terre ferme aurait pu me provoquer nombreuses crises d'angoisse. Et pourtant je n'ai pas été aussi détendue depuis des jours. A mesure que nous volons vers l'Est, le jour se lève rapidement. Les rayons matinaux du soleil pénètrent par les hublots et caressent les fauteuil luxueux dans lesquels nous sommes assis. L'avion est silencieux et j'ai l'impression de flotter dans un cocon réconfortant, où rien ne peut m'atteindre.

L'hôtesse de l'air s'est faite discrète jusque ici, se contentant de nous apporter un repas digne d'un bon restaurant, et pourtant réchauffé au micro-onde. Une fois notre diner terminé, je croise les yeux de Barnes, Aussi bleus que le ciel que nous traversons.

**- Comment tu as fait pour faire passer le sac d'armes, dis-je alors, repensant au point de contrôle de l'aéroport.**

**- Un brouilleur d'ondes, dit-il en sortant d'une de ses poches une petite sphère métallique. **

_Évidemment._

Je lui envois un petit sourire qui se transforme rapidement en bâillement. Malgré qu'il fasse déjà jour, je sens une vague de fatigue m'envahir. Son visage semble alors me dire que tout ira bien. Que je peux dormir en paix.

Je me cale dans le fauteuil et l'incline jusqu'à être presque allongée. Mes yeux replongent vers l'infinité du ciel. J'aperçois les épais nuages blancs en contrebas qui s'étalent comme une mer cotonneuse immaculée. L'aube illumine le ciel de reflets roses, violets et orangés. C'est ma dernière vision avant que je ne sombre dans un sommeil lourd.

* * *

Lorsque je rouvre les yeux, je suis seule. Depuis mon siège, je cherche Barnes du regard mais il n'y a aucune trace de lui. Les stores opaques des hublots ont été baissés partout. Une sensation étrange m'envahit. Je bouge doucement. Le cuir du fauteuil craque et je cesse aussitôt tout mouvement. Un silence pesant s'installe alors que mes bras se recouvrent de chair de poule.

La porte de la cabine s'ouvre soudain. Je me raidis dans mon siège. Il fait sombre et je ne distingue pas immédiatement la silhouette apparaissant dans l'encadrement de la porte. Elle s'approche. C'est un homme, mais pas Barnes. Soudain, les spots du plafond s'allument et ma mâchoire se décroche.

**- Papa ?! Ma voix s'éraille sous le choc.**

**- Bonjour Eva, dit-il d'une voix calme et posée.**

Mes muscles se relâchent et je m'effondre contre mon dossier. Je regarde mon père s'avancer dans l'allée centrale et se diriger vers le mini bar. Il porte un de ses costumes à quelques centaines de dollars. La lumière fait briller ses cheveux blonds.

**- Un verre de lait ?**

Je le regarde, incrédule, remplir deux verres et m'en tendre un. Voyant que je ne l'attrape pas, il le dépose sur la table devant moi. Ma respiration devient haletante.

**- Tu est mort !**

**- Est-ce que j'ai l'air mort ? Demande-t-il en riant légèrement. Tu connais la devise d'HYDRA ? **

Je secoue la tête en signe de négation. C'est impossible. Toute cette situation est surréaliste.

**- Coupez une tête, il en repoussera deux.**

**- Où est-il ? Dis-je complétement paniquée.**

Mon père éclate de rire. Un rire froid qui envoie des frissons dans tout mon corps. Je me redresse dans mon siège, alerte.

**- Soldat ! Appelle-t-il en se tournant légèrement vers la porte de la cabine.**

Cette dernière ne tarde pas à s'ouvrir et des gémissements de femme surviennent depuis l'autre côté. Surement l'hôtesse de l'air. Barnes apparaît vêtu de son armure sombre. Il tient fermement un fusil contre sa poitrine.

**- Barnes ! dis-je dans un cri étouffé.**

Il ne réagit pas et se contente de rester droit aux côtés de mon père. Son regard est vide et il ne semble même pas me reconnaître. Dans le couloir, les gémissements se transforment en pleurs. Depuis mon fauteuil, je ne peux toujours pas voir l'hôtesse, mais l'imagine bien recroquevillée dans un coin. Mon père soupire lourdement et se dirige jusqu'à la porte. Ce qui se passe ensuite est si rapide que je n'ai pas le temps de réagir. Mon père sort un revolver de sa ceinture et le braque dans le couloir, à quelques mètres. Je veux crier, mais aucun son ne sort de ma bouche. L'hôtesse hurle avant qu'un bruit puissant et vif brule mes oreilles. Et puis le silence.

Une vague de sang sombre apparaît progressivement au sol et mon père s'éloigne avant qu'elle n'atteigne ses pieds. Je veux hurler. Sans réfléchir, je me lève et tente de m'éloigner vers l'opposé. Barnes réagit aussitôt. Il lève son fusil vers moi et je l'entends clairement ôter la sécurité. Je m'apprête à crier, le suppliant du regard, mais son arme se braque vers mon visage. Une nouvelle détonation retentit.

* * *

Je me réveille les joues humides de larmes et le dos trempé de sueur. Les stores des hublots sont relevés et tout est silencieux. Je met plusieurs seconde à comprendre que ce n'était qu'un cauchemar. Mes nerfs lâchent. En face de moi, Barnes dort à point fermé. Mes yeux cherchent à tout prix quelque chose pour me calmer. J'attrape une feuille de consignes plastifiée rangée à côté du siège et m'efforce de la lire. Issues de secours, position en cas d'atterrissage forcé, emplacements des gilets de sauvetage. Je soupire discrètement. En quoi voir des schémas de gens sauter dans la mer tandis que leur avion explose peut-il m'aider ?

Malgré tout, ma respiration finit par ralentir. Je range la feuille et observe à nouveau Barnes en silence, de peur de le réveiller. Il a l'air tellement paisible. Tellement normal, toujours vêtu du costume volé. Je me dis tout à coup qu'il pourrait s'agir d'un voyage d'affaires avec un nouveau collègue. Je laisse mes pensées dériver en contemplant son visage détendu.

Est-ce le pire assassin du monde ? Ou le plus vieux prisonnier de guerre ? J'aimerais croire qu'il est innocent et fou, qu'HYDRA l'a contrôlé toutes ces années. J'aimerais croire qu'il n'est pas un monstre. Je masse mes tempes doucement, perdue dans mes réflexions.

_Qui est-il aujourd'hui ? Le soldat de l'hiver ? James Barnes ? Ou quelqu'un d'autre ? _

Je lâche son visage du regard et mes yeux se perdent dans l'immensité du ciel.

_Et moi qui suis-je à présent ? _

Une jeune femme arrachée à sa vie et contrainte à partir dans une mission risquée, à tuer des gens, à démanteler une organisation secrète ? Ou bien suis-je sa complice crevant d'envie de se venger ?

* * *

Nous nous posons à Londres moins de deux heures plus tard, notre jet n'ayant pas assez de carburant pour aller directement jusqu'en Allemagne. Barnes estime qu'attendre de repartir est trop risqué et nous décidons de quitter l'aéroport rapidement. Je me sens poisseuse et stressée. J'avoue avoir eu peur que notre supercherie soit découverte et qu'un commando armé nous accueille à notre descente de l'avion. Mais il n'en est rien et, comme à Washington, une voiture vient nous chercher directement sur la piste d'atterrissage. Durant les quelques minutes de trajet dans la berline qui sent le neuf et le cuir, je repense à Brad qui doit être en train d'émerger dans son bureau.

L'aéroport me semble éblouissant et bruyant comparé à l'ambiance intime de l'avion privé. Dans le terminal, une immense horloge indique qu'il est treize heures, soit sept heures du matin à Washington. Je dois avoir une mine affreuse. Je suis Barnes comme un robot à travers la foule. Nous arrivons rapidement aux parking des taxis. Nous nous approchons du premier et je grimpe dedans sans réfléchir, aussitôt rejointe par Barnes. Le chauffeur, un homme plus large que haut, se tourne vers nous, attendant nos directives. Je jette un regard en coin à Barnes mais réalise qu'il a l'air complètement perdu. Il ne doit pas connaitre Londres, ou du moins pas sans souvenir.

**- Greenwich, dis-je alors d'une voix enrouée.**

Barnes me regarde curieusement et je hausse les épaules. C'est le seul endroit qui me soit venu à l'esprit. La dernière fois que je suis venue à Londres, c'était avec ma mère il y a trois ans, pour les fêtes de fin d'années. Et nous avions logé dans un charmant hôtel au cœur de Greenwich.

L'aéroport de Londres ne se situe qu'à quelques kilomètres du quartier. Le taxi ne tarde pas à longer la Tamise et j'observe avec ravissement la ville ensoleillée depuis l'intérieur du taxi. Les immenses édifices publics se reflètent sur l'eau sombre du fleuve. Après une course d'une vingtaine de minutes, le chauffeur nous dépose en plein cœur de Greenwich. La rue est bondée de monde et la panique m'envahit lorsque je descends du taxi. Je sens mes jambes faiblir sous mon poids, mais un bras m'enserre la taille fermement. Je ne sais pas s'il fait cela pour me soutenir ou simplement pour me garder à proximité, sous son contrôle. Je tente de nous guider à travers la foule parmi les rues animées. Je retrouve rapidement mes repères et les souvenirs affluent dans mon esprit. Nous marchons au milieu des bâtiments victoriens avant de déboucher dans une rue moins fréquentée.

Je reconnais aussitôt la façade authentique du petit hôtel dans lequel ma mère m'avait emmenée. Mon cœur se serre et mon pas s'accélère, m'arrachant à l'étreinte de Barnes. J'arrive bien vite à l'entrée surmontée d'un petit auvent bleu et pénètre sans attendre dans le hall chaleureux du l'hôtel. Cette adresse est secrète et bien cachée aux touristes du centre ville. L'endroit sent le thé et le pain d'épices. La porte s'ouvre à nouveau derrière moi et je m'attend presque à voir apparaître ma mère les bras chargés de sacs, mais ce n'est que Barnes.

La chambre est à l'image du reste de l'hôtel. Le summum du style anglais. Le parquet sombre craque sous mes pas lorsque je vais tirer les lourds teintures aux motifs bucoliques, nous plongeant ainsi dans la pénombre. J'ôte mes escarpins et me laisse tomber sur le grand lit moelleux. Mon nez plonge aussitôt dans les draps frais et j'inspire à pleines narines leur douce odeur fleurie. Lorsque je relève les yeux, Barnes est toujours debout au milieu de la pièce. Il dénote complétement au milieu de cette atmosphère rose poudrée. Ses yeux sont creusés par des cernes sombres qui accentuent son regard clair. Il laisse tomber lourdement son sac de sport sur un fauteuil club en cuir brillant avant de venir s'installer à mes côtés. Nous échangeons un bref regard, avant de plonger tous les deux dans un sommeil profond.

* * *

Lorsque j'ouvre les yeux à nouveau, je met quelques secondes à me souvenir où je me trouve. Il faut dire que j'ai tellement dormi dans des endroits différents ces derniers jours qu'il y a de quoi se perdre.

Barnes dort toujours. Seule sa respiration calme et régulière trouble le silence de la chambre. Je m'assied doucement avant d'étirer mon corps courbaturé. Un léger interstice entre le rideau et la fenêtre laisse entrevoir la lumière pâle d'un lampadaire. Soudain attirée, je m'approche doucement et me glisse derrière la teinture. Mon visage se retrouve en contact avec la vitre fraiche. J'ouvre la fenêtre en guillotine et me penche au-dehors. Il fait un froid piquant mais revigorant. Perdue ici dans le Londres bruyant et fourmillant de monde, je me sens en sécurité. Je pense à nouveau à ma mère. Mais son image devient floue dans mon esprit. Elle m'échappe et je n'arrive plus à mettre la main dessus. Son visage s'estompe de ma rétine et je me retrouve à contempler bêtement la rue presque déserte.

Soudain j'étouffe. Je ressens le besoin de sortir d'ici, de cette chambre cosy et chaleureuse. De m'échapper. J'attrape alors mes escarpins au pied du lit et les enfile. Je marche ensuite silencieusement jusqu'à la porte de la chambre, tentant de ne pas poser mes talons à terre, de peur de réveiller Barnes. Ma main se pose délicatement sur la poignée lisse. Je m'apprête à l'actionner lorsqu'une pression froide s'abat sur mon épaule. Je sursaute et émet un gémissement aigu.

_Comment-a-t-il fait ? Je ne l'ai pas entendu arriver !_

Sa main cybernétique quitte mon corps, remplacée par son souffle chaud dans ma nuque.

**- Où tu vas ? Chuchote Barnes.**

**- Prendre l'air, dis-je doucement. Je reviens dans une heure.**

Cette fois j'actionne la poignée et m'échappe dans le couloir éclairé. La porte se referme dans un claquement sec. Pendant quelques secondes, je crains que Barnes me rattrape et me ramène dans la chambre. Mais je reste seule au milieu du couloir richement décoré. Mes épaules se détendent et je prends la direction du hall.

* * *

Pouvoir déambuler dans la rue sans risquer de me faire reconnaître est la chose la plus agréable qu'il pouvait m'arriver en quittant les États-Unis. Je laisse mes pieds me guider à travers les rues de Greenwich. Des cris enjoués et des musiques entrainantes s'échappent des pubs remplis.

J'aperçois bientôt les deux dômes du Royal Naval College émerger d'entre les immeubles colorés du quartier. Mes pieds me guident jusqu'aux quais de la Tamise. Je profite un instant de la vue sur la ville illuminée de l'autre côté du fleuve. Mes yeux sont ensuite attirés par un éclat rouge sur la droite. Je reste bouche-bée en découvrant d'immenses grillages de chantier barrer l'accès de la promenade au niveau du parvis du Royal Naval College. Intriguée, je m'avance vers la barricade. Les deux dômes que j'apercevais depuis les rues zigzaguantes me sont à présent pleinement visibles. Ils surmontent les deux tours en pierres blanches des bâtiments néoclassiques.

Mais je ne m'attarde guère sur les édifices emblématiques. Ce qui retient mon attention, ce sont les destructions massives du parvis enherbé. Il semble comme bombardé, éventré. Des débris trônent de part et d'autre d'une immense fente profonde coupant à présent le jardin en deux parties distinctes. Je ne suis pas seule à observer ce spectacle. Une dizaine d'autres personnes se répartissent le long du grillage. Certaines prennent des photographies, d'autres chuchotent d'un air ahuri. Un jeune couple prend place à mes côtés.

**- Putain d'aliens...**

_Aliens ? Mais... bien sûr !_

J'ai envie d'éclater de rire face à ma bêtise. L'attaque de Londres ! Comment ais-je pu oublier ? Elle a fait le tour des journaux et des émissions télévisées il y a trois mois. Soudain, je me souviens vaguement de la photographie aérienne de l'immense vaisseau spatial trônant sur le parvis du Royal Naval College. Un frisson me parcourt en constatant l'ampleur des dégâts. Apparemment, les services de Londres n'ont pas encore tout déblayé.

Je sors de ma contemplation et entreprends de longer le grillage en direction des bâtiments de pierres blanches. Un passage étroit a été laissé afin de longer l'aile Ouest du College. Je gravis quelques marches miraculeusement encore intactes et peux ainsi observer encore mieux les restes du parvis. Il n'y a personne à cet endroit. Tout est calme et sombre.

Un léger bruissement sur ma gauche attire soudain mon regard. J'aperçois alors avec stupeur deux silhouettes sombres s'insinuer entre deux parties du grillages et s'introduire au sein du chantier. Je me plaque inconsciemment contre le mur de pierres froides derrière moi. Les deux ombres, un homme et une femme, ne semblent pas m'avoir remarquée et transportent dans leurs bras de longues tiges métalliques.

**- Dépêche-toi Ian ! Chuchote une voix féminine. Jane a besoin de ces relevés le plus tôt possible !**

**- Darcy, attend ! Je ne sais même pas comment marche ce truc ! Répond une voix plus grave.**

J'entends de nouveaux bruits de pas arriver depuis les quais. La panique me gagne et je me faufile sans bruit jusqu'à la chapelle centrale, laissant les deux silhouettes à leur mystérieuse mission nocturne. Un accès est ouvert vers le jardin du College et je m'y engage sans réfléchir. Le parc est éclairé de lampadaires en fer forgé, me permettant de me repérer dans la nuit. Je marche encore un instant avant de m'assoir sur un banc à demi caché par les branches majestueuses d'un chêne centenaire. Je m'autorise alors à me détendre.

Mes pensées divaguent vers KMV. A l'instant même, l'entreprise doit être sans dessus dessous. Brad s'est surement réveillé et doit avoir alerté la sécurité. Les plus grands experts ont du se pencher sur notre intrusion nocturne, et j'imagine qu'ils ne vont pas tarder à retrouver la piste de l'avion. Ce n'est qu'une question de temps avant que nous soyons traqués à Londres.

_Comment ais-je pu me retrouver dans une situation pareille ?!_

Un craquement sonore me tire de mes pensées. Mon corps se tend et je cesse de respirer. J'ai soudain la désagréable impression de ne pas être seule. Je n'ose plus bouger et tend l'oreille. Mais je n'entends rien. Des bruits de pas pressées résonnent depuis la chapelle à quelques dizaines de mètres devant moi. Je vois alors apparaître deux silhouettes courant les bras chargés. Je reconnais bien vite l'homme et la femme qui se sont introduits au cœur du chantier. Ils courent à en perdre haleine à travers le parc en direction des arbres. Dans ma direction. Ils s'aperçoivent de ma présence au dernier moment. La lumière des lampadaires me permet de voir leurs visages surpris en me découvrant. Leurs bras sont chargés des étranges piquets métalliques. Dans leur course effrénée, ils ne s'aperçoivent pas que l'un des piquets tombe à terre, à quelques mètres à peine de mes pieds. Je me lève, le ramasse intriguée et m'apprête à leur signaler leur perte. Mais avant que je puisse ouvrir la bouche, une vague de lumière envahit le parc.

**- Ils sont là haut ! **

Mes paupières se plissent et je distingue des policiers brandissant des lampes torches arriver depuis la chapelle. Un bruissement de feuille attire mon attention. Je me retourne vers les deux fuyards et constate qu'ils ne sont plus là. Je reste immobile quelques secondes avant de réaliser que je tiens toujours l'étrange matériel dans les mains et que je risque bien d'être accusée. Sans réfléchir, je m'enfonce à mon tour dans les bois.

Je cours à en perdre haleine. Mon cœur bat à tout rompre. Des flashs de ma course poursuite dans le jardin de mon père remontent à mon esprit, me tordant le ventre. Si les policiers m'attrapent, je ne donne pas cher de ma peau. J'accélère encore, tentant de m'orienter dans la pénombre de la nuit. Mes paumes transpirent au contact du métal du piquet. J'aurais du l'abandonner, quelle idiote ! Je m'apprête à le lâcher lorsque les arbres laissent soudain place à une ruelle éclairée. Mes pas ralentissent aussitôt au contact du sol goudronneux et je manque de peu de m'écraser contre le mur du bâtiment de l'autre côté de la rue. Je ralentis juste à temps. Un faisceau éblouissant m'éclaire soudain et je ferme les yeux de surprise.

_Ils m'ont eu ! _

Alors que je m'attends à entendre arriver les policiers, c'est le bruit d'un moteur qui tranche le silence de la rue déserte. J'ouvre tant bien que mal les yeux et découvre une voiture rouge avec à son bord les deux coupables. Le véhicule démarre dans ma direction. Au loin, les forces de l'ordre se rapprochent. Sans réfléchir, je me jette dans la trajectoire de la voiture, l'obligeant à freiner.

**- Attendez ! Dis-je suppliante à l'égard des deux jeunes gens.**

Après quelques secondes, une portière s'ouvre.

**- Monte ! Crie la femme d'une voix paniquée.**

Je m'exécute et me jette à l'arrière de la voiture. J'ai tout juste le temps de refermer la portière avant qu'elle ne redémarre en trombe. Nous quittons la rue après quelques secondes. Ma respiration suffocante se calme légèrement, et j'ose enfin lâcher le piquet.

**- Où est-ce qu'on va Darcy ?!**

**- On s'en fout ! Roule !**

* * *

La panique générale semble s'estomper après que la voiture se soit éloignée de plusieurs pâtés de maisons du parc. Nous sommes dans une rue résidentielle plus calme et le conducteur ralentit son allure. Les policiers n'ont pas l'air de nous avoir suivi. J'observe les deux jeunes gens à l'avant du véhicule. Ils semblent avoir mon âge, la jeune femme brune, Darcy, s'affaire avec du matériel électronique alors que l'homme se concentre sur la route. Nous quittons les quartiers résidentielles et nous enfonçons dans une zone industrielle déserte. Les entrepôts en briques rouges se succèdent, et la majorité a l'air abandonnée.

Sans prévenir, la fameuse Darcy se retourne vers moi. Je croise ses yeux bleus perçants traversés par une lueur d'interrogation.

**- T'es qui toi ? Demande-t-elle de but en blanc.**

**- Moi ? Euh... Je...**

Je n'ai pas le temps de répondre et suis violemment projetée en avant. Mon visage heurte violemment l'appui-tête du siège conducteur alors qu'un puissant bruit de freinage retentit. Les pneus de la voiture crissent et j'entends les deux autres hoqueter de surprise. Une fois la voiture à l'arrêt, je relève mon visage douloureux en gémissant. Mes yeux se portent aussitôt vers le pare-brise, à la recherche de la cause de cet arrêt brutal.

**- C'est quoi c'bordel ? Crie Darcy.**

A quelques mètres, dans la lumière des phares, se tient Barnes. Ou plutôt le soldat de l'hiver. Il a en effet revêtu son armure et porte un masque sombre lui voilant la moitié inférieure du visage. Ma gorge se serre en découvrant qu'il pointe son fusil d'assaut droit sur nous.

**- Ian, j'ai peur ! Gémit Darcy en se recroquevillant dans son siège.**

Barnes s'approche. Il n'est plus qu'à un mètre ou deux de la voiture. Je met quelques secondes à réagir. J'actionne la portière et sort en tremblant de la voiture. Il stoppe son avancée en me voyant faire.

**- Qu'est-ce que tu foutais ? Dit-il d'une voix furieuse.**

**- Mais rien ! Je me promenais et...**

**- Tu leur a dit quoi ? Me coupe-t-il en adressant un mouvement de tête aux deux passagers de la voiture. **

**- Rien du tout ! Je n'ai rien dit !**

A ma grande horreur, j'observe Barnes ôter le cran de sécurité de son arme. Comme dans mon cauchemar. Cette vision me glace le sang, et sans réfléchir, je me jette sur lui.

**- Attend ! Ils n'ont rien fait ! Ils m'ont juste aidé à m'enfuir... nous étions poursuivis !**

Le regard de Barnes est toujours fixé sur Darcy et Ian que j'entends gémir depuis la voiture. J'attrape l'avant-bras de Barnes et tente de le raisonner.

**- Barnes, je t'en prie...**

A l'entente de son nom, ses yeux se plantent dans les miens, et je me sens aussitôt faiblir face à leur intensité. Mes doigts s'accrochent toujours désespérément à son armure. Il grogne avant d'enfin baisser son arme.

**- Nous devons partir, dit-il d'un ton sans appel.**

Il se dégage de ma faible prise et m'attrape brutalement le bras. Je ne peux pas lutter et me laisse entrainer dans l'ombre de la nuit, adressant un regard désolé aux deux passagers.

Fin du chapitre.

* * *

_Petite aparté_ : Les fictions sur Captain America en français sont assez rares, j'en compte quatre à être publiée régulièrement sur ce site ces temps-ci. Il est dommage que ce fandom ne soit pas plus mis en avant. Imaginez mon choc après être passée par l'univers du seigneur des anneaux avec mes 700 visites journalières... Alors n'hésitez pas à en parler et à aller voir les boulots des autres auteurs !

**Bon week end ;)**


End file.
